See You Again
by shadowhunter167
Summary: They thought they could enjoy the rest of the year in peace, that they're done with the dangers. But when old threats return, along with an equally dangerous new enemy, will this be their last fight? If it is, will they win? With two kanays, two witches, a wizard, a guardian, an ex-zombie, and a few humans, you would think so. Right? Lots of Jemma, with Phandi, Dia, slight Miego.
1. Chapter 1: Back

**Chapter 1: Back**

 _Emma POV_

I groaned, groggily opening my eyes. A ray of light shone through the closed blinds. What time was it? I heard the door of my bedroom creak open and I tried harder to _wake myself up._

"Emma, I'm leaving, Andi will—EMMA! Why are you still in bed?! Get up, you're gonna be late for school!" Dad shouted.

Ohhh. School started again today. Right, I should probably get up. No, I should _really_ get up. Like, right now!

"Sorry Dad! I must've forget to set my alarm! I won't be late, I promise, you go ahead," I assured him.

"You better be sweetie, I will _not_ let my daughter be late on her first day back," Dad warned.

I nodded, pushing him towards the door, finally out of bed. "I won't Dad I promise. Andi and I will be there."

After giving me another warning, repeating almost every word, he left. I closed the door and let out a—slightly panicked—sigh. I looked at my clock. 8:10. What?! School started at 8:30!

"Oh no," I said to myself. I _was_ going to be late. Emma Alonso, principal's daughter, _late for school._ And on the first day back. "Oh no," I repeated. "Not good. Definitely not good."

 _Calm down Emma! You're a witch remember? You have these things called powers? That you could use to, you know, get ready? Remember?_

I sighed in relief, nodding to myself. I had powers. I'd be ready in now time. I cast a quick spell in my head, smiling at the pink/purple magic that appeared in my palm.

 _Give me a tool_

 _To get ready for school._

I cast the spell and was immediately dressed in my uniform, my hair in perfect waves. I smiled and went to the kitchen to find something small I could have for a quick breakfast.

When I walked in I saw Andi already there. Well, I saw the back of Andi. She was rummaging through my fridge, looking for some of _my_ food to steal, probably.

"Find anything? I think there's some left over anchovi pizza. That's considered breakfast for you, right Andi?" I said sweetly.

Andi just rolled her eyes, not even twitching when I caught her. I couldn't even scare her a little? Aw.

"That's gross, Em, and you know it. I was looking for something to drink actually. Don't you have any juice? I mean, come on there's not even orange juice!"

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "I'm so sorry we can't take care of your 'juice needs' but right now, we're gonna be late. Just take some water or buy something at school. We need to go!"

Andi groaned and reluctantly did as I told her, grabbing a bottle of water. "Why can't you just teletransport us there?"

I rose an eyebrow. "And land in the pool?"

Her response was another groan. "Hasn't Jax helped you with that by now? With all the time he's hanging around you, you'd think he'd actually do something useful."

"Hey! Leave Jax alone. He's very helpful with my magic. It's not his fault I still can't do the transportation spell," I defended my boyfriend. I grinned at that. Boyfriend. Jax was my boyfriend.

Last semester, after we had turned Philip human and escaped from the video game, I finally made a choice. It was either Daniel, or Jax. Once and for all. And I chose Jax.

I couldn't be happier about it.

Jax was the perfect boyfriend. He was sweet, funny, romantic, protective, and he loved me. He took me on a few dates, all perfect, and for Christmas he got me the prettiest charm bracelet. And I loved him back. A lot.

Daniel and I still talked, although it was a little awkward. He had never been mad at me, he respected that it was my choice. I guess it could also have something to do with Mia. After we got out of the game, they had talked, too, and Daniel had forgiven her for the spider seal. They were pretty close now.

I guess since we're talking relationships, I might as well update you on the others. Maddie and Diego were still as cutely gross as ever. Andi and Philip were able to be together properly, and Gigi had given them the ship name 'Phandi'. It was cute, seeing Andi with a guy she actually liked. Plus Philip was pretty great.

That pretty much summed up all our 'love lives' for you helpless romantics out there.

Andi rolled her eyes at my defensiveness. "Come on, before we end up being late."

I rolled my eyes back and grabbed an apple, which was the first thing I got my hands on.

We rushed out the door, then proceeded to rush to school.

Andi and I had made it to school on time, arriving only seconds before the bell. The day had been tiring, but now it was lunch. I sat at a table in the cafeteria, along with Jax, Andi, and Philip.

Philip was talking about something Mrs Van Pelt had said in an argument with Maddie. I vaguely registered Andi's laughter and a chuckle from Jax.

My mind was elsewhere, thinking about a dream I had had last night, one that had only come back to me a while ago. It had seemed so _real._ I couldn't understand how I had forget it. It was one of those dreams, that when a witch had them, you were sure they would come true.

That thought terrified.

"You okay Em?" Jax asked me, taking my hand gently. I looked to him to find concern clear in his face.

I shook my head trying to clear it. "I'm fine. Just thinking about some school work I have to do," I told him. It wasn't a lie, I would never lie to Jax. I just couldn't. But it wasn't the complete truth either.

He didn't look convinced. "Talk to me about it later?" he asked hopefully.

I nodded, giving his hand a light reassuring squeeze. He squeezed mine in return.

The dream was clear in my mind, the events coming back to me quickly. I would tell Jax. Maybe it would help a little. I shook my head again, desperately trying to push it to the back of my mind for now.

Every year, we faced a different challenge. The first one was the evil, ex chosen one, principal. The next year, my evil clone, 'E'. I hated her the most. And finally this year, when Mia wanted revenge on witches, and thought it would be best to get that through me.

But Mia had changed. She had forgiven and forgot, and so had I. We were now pretty close friends. But that was this years threat over. We had won that battle. This year would be great, and we would actually be able to be together and have fun in peace.

Right?

* * *

 **Hi! This is my first attempt at an EWW show, and I guess it's what I imagine could happen next. I love Every Witch Way and my otp for the show is definitely Jemma. I was so happy with the season three ending! Team Jax!**

 **So I just got this idea and thought I would give it a shot.**

 **Should I?**

 **Review and tell me?**

 **Bye ㈇5**

 **:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Scary Talk

**Chapter 2: Scary Talk**

 _Jax POV_

I watched Emma carefully. Since the beginning of lunch, I noticed she seemed off. Distant. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. Something that wasn't very good.

I listened to Philip as he told us about an argument between Maddie and her mother. He told us that Mrs Van Pelt was terrible at it and ended up more or less complimenting Maddie when she said 'Your outfit matched today more than it usually does'. I'm guessing she meant to insult her that her outfits don't usually match...but really it's still pretty much a compliment.

Andi laughed and I let out a low chuckle. I felt sorry for Philip, and I also found a new respect for the ex-zombie. He lived with the Van Pelts, hell _he's_ a Van Pelt! And he managed to not be Pantherised. Really, how could you not respect that?

I noticed Em didn't laugh. I studied her face. Her usually bright and focused brown eyes were clouded, her full pink lips pursed. Her eyebrows were pulled down in thought.

"You okay Em?" I asked, gently taking her hand.

She shook her head, as if trying to clear it. "I'm fine. Just thinking about some school work I have to do."

I wasn't convinced. I knew she wasn't _lying,_ I trusted my Em. But she dedinitely wasn't telling me the real thing. Still concerned, I asked hopefully, "talk to me about it later?"

She nodded and gave my hand a light squeeze. I squeezed back, feeling slightly better. Not by much though.

There was something I wanted to talk to Em about, too, but I didn't want to worry or scare her. I suddenly had a terrifying thought that we were thinking about the same thing. I hope not.

Dreams like that were a bad thing to have when you came from the Realm.

* * *

 _Emma POV_

The rest of my classes went by quickly, and I was thankful for it. I was still caught up with memories of the dream, but I was still able to answer the questions I was asked.

Dad had to stay behind after for some meeting, as usual. But that only meant I got to go home with Jax.

When class ended, Jax met me at my locker (which was beside mine anyway, with Andi's on the other side), and led me outside. To his dirt bike.

The first time I was on Jax's dirt bike, I was terrified. I almost threw up—all over Jax. Thankfully, I didn't, and after a few more rides, I was used to it. Eventually, I grew to love it. Jax loved it too—I had to hold on to him. Not that I minded that, either.

We made it to his bike, and Jax threw his leg over the seat. He handed me my helmet, which was purple _and_ glittery, and helped me on behind him. I wrapped my arms around his toned torso and we went to my house.

* * *

I stood in the kitchen making tonight's dinner. Jax sat on the couch. I caught his eye and we shared a quick smile. He set his arm on the back, twisting slightly to face me. "You gonna tell me what was bothering you earlier?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

I sighed. "Earlier?" I shook my head. "It's still bothering me."

Jax patted the space next to him. "I have to talk to you too," he shrugged.

I walked over, sitting close to him, slightly sideways so I could face him. He gave me a slight smile. "It's probably nothing really," I sighed.

Jax shook his head. "Come on Em. You can tell me," he spoke gently, still smiling encouragingly. Did I mention he's the best?

I took a breath. "I had this dream," I started.

Jax's face fell and he nodded. "What happened?" he asked softly.

"Th-they were both there," I whispered. "They were mad. They said that I haven't won, that it's not over."

Jax wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close to him and taking my hand in his free one. "It's okay Em. You won't fell better until you talk about it. Who was there?"

I swallowed, leaning further into him. "The principal," I continued, "the principal, and E. They were both there, together. It started with me looking in the mirror, then my clothes changed, and so did my hair, and it was _her."_

Jax's arm tightened around my shoulders, and I kept going. "My room disappeared and we were in a dark one instead. E stepped out of the mirror and the principal walked up beside her, just appearing."

I was starting to find it hard to breathe. "I couldn't speak. I tried, but I couldn't. They said they were back, they were back for me, and this time I wouldn't win."

Jax pulled me even closer, so I was almost sitting on his lap. "What else did they say?"

"They said, this time, I wouldn't have my boyfriend to help me. Then E, sh-she threatened you. She said you were hers, and you know it, and if she can't have you, how could I." By this point, I felt the beginning of tears in my eyes, and I furiously blinked them back. "She said she would take care of you, and then, when I was alone, she would come for me."

I could feel the tears trailing down my cheeks and I desperately tried to stop. Jax noticed them and quickly moved to gently wipe them away. "Hey, hey, it's okay Em, I won't let that happen. You know I'll never let her hurt you, I'd never let anyone hurt you. It's going to be okay."

He understood why I was so worried. It could've been just a dream, but that would be very lucky. When a person from the Realm, or another magical being (like Philip), has a dream, it's usually either real, or a glimpse of something that will happen in the future.

I looked to Jax. "It could've been just a dream though, right?" I saw the sadness and apology in his eyes, and all my hopes fell when he shook his head.

"I really wish it was Em, but I don't think so. I dreamt about the same thing. That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I really hoped that wasn't what was bothering you too, but I had a bad feeling it was."

I looked into his dark brown eyes and saw the pain and fear clear in them. I knew the fear was only for me. "What happened in your dream?"

"More or less the same thing. They said they were coming back, and E said that I wouldn't be able to protect you. I didn't really recognize the principal, but I kinda figured it out, and she definitely knew me."

"So, they're really coming back?" Jax didn't say anything, and that was answer enough. "We shouldn't tell the others, not until we're sure. We'll just scare them. We'll tell them as soon as we think any of us are in danger."

Jax nodded. "Whatever you want to do." He wrapped both his arms around me, holding me tightly. I leaned my head in his chest and he rested his on top of mine. He planted a kiss on top of my head. This was one of the many reasons I chose Jax. With him, I was safe.

I've defeated them both before, and I'm stronger now, too. I can beat them again, and Jax would be there to help, along with the rest of my friends.

If it was just the principal and E, couldn't I beat them one last time?

* * *

 **Hi! I decided to continue, since I already got 5 reviews! You guys are awesome, thank you! I hope this chapter was good. Now you have a little idea of what's gonna happen. This update was quick, but the next one may be a little longer. Maybe not though.**

 **Review and I'll try to have it soon?**

 **Love you guys!**

 **:)**

 **Now, reviews.**

 **Guest: I like protective Jax too :)**

 **jemmagirl100: Thank you! I hope I can make it great!**

 **Guest: Thanks :) Yes, it did post twice XD**

 **Randomgirl(Guest): I hope there's enough Jemma in there! Trust me, there will be plenty more ;)**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks, I hope you like this part too :)**


	3. Chapter 3: When Can I Use My Chainsaw?

**Chapter 3: When Can I Use My Chainsaw?**

 _Emma POV_

"Sophie! Let _go_!"

Maddie was pulling at the weirdest Panther, along with Katie, but the small blonde _would not budge_!

"Sophie, get off! I'm not a kangaroo anymore!" Jax shouted. "It wasn't okay when you did it then either! Sophie!"

I sighed and continued trying to remove my boyfriend from Sophie's grasp. Currently, she was clinging to Jax's back, seemingly waiting for a kangaroo ride. What that was, exactly, I wasn't sure. I just knew that it was _not_ going to happen.

"Em, can't you cast a spell?! Or do _something_?!" Jax pleaded with me. He spun around, trying to shake her off, I think, but all it did was make Sophie giggle and say 'whee!' I rolled my eyes and resumed pulling at him.

"No way! I'm not letting _her_ cast a spell on Sophie! She'll end up doing it wrong and hurting her!" Maddie complained, giving me a venomous look and causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Hey! Leave Em alone! I don't see _you_ doing any good with your magic. Why don't you cast a spell then?" Jax challenged, defending me as always, which I shot him a smile for.

Now it was my turn to argue. "No! _She'll_ end up hurting _you_!" I turned to Maddie before adding, "on purpose," and glaring at her.

The head Panther smiled, giving up on pulling Sophie away and flicking her blonde hair. "Well, you're not wrong," she said smiling.

I gave her an incredulous look. Just then, Katie and I pulled at the same time, and were finally able to separate them. While Sophie awed in disappointment, Jax breathed a huge sigh of relief and engulfed me in a hug. "Finally," he said. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his waist, returning the hug. He pulled back slightly to smile at me and plant a kiss on my head.

"Emma there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I pulled away from the hug to see who exactly it was that was looking for me, Jax's arm still slung around me.

"Mia? Why were you looking for me?" I asked the kanay, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Mia gave me a worried look. "The Council's here. They want a meeting. With all of us," she informed me, seeming just as confused.

I shot a look at Jax, and his expression told me he was thinking the same thing. If the Witches Council needed to talk to _all_ of us about something, it had to be pretty bad. And I had a feeling we already knew what that was.

It had been a week since the dream, and since then, we've both had more—none of them good. They had gone from threatening only Jax to threatening all my friends, and my Dad, warning me that they would leave me completely alone.

We knew that even if this wasn't the cause for this meeting, we'd have to make it one.

Although, I kind of hoped it was.

* * *

Mia led the Panthers, Jax, and I to the nurse's office, where Andi, Philip, Diego, Daniel, and the Council were already waiting.

"Good, you're all here. You may wanna take a seat," Lily said, seemingly directing the last part at me. And maybe Jax? I really don't know.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and shook my head. "You don't have to be so dramatic Lily," I sighed.

She gave me a look. "In this case, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to be." I hung my head, knowing she was right about that.

"Why? What's going on? What's so bad that you needed _me_ to be here?" Daniel asked.

Mia looked at him questionably from her place beside him. "You aren't usually at these meetings?" she asked, sounding slightly confused.

Daniel shrugged. "Why would I be? I'm just the human."

I shook my head. "That's not—actually, nevermind," I said awkwardly.

Shockingly, it was Jax that spoke up. "That's not true. Sure you're a human, but a human that knows about the Realm. You deserve to know when something's wrong."

We all looked at him, utterly confused. Even me. I mean, I love Jax, and him and Daniel had made a sort of peace, but this was still strange. Jax noticed our shocked expressions and scoffed. "You don't all have to look so surprised. I'm not _that_ horrible am I?"

Everyone else looked away awkwardly. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, reassuring him that he definitely wasn't.

"As exciting as this conversation is, we called you all here for an important meeting," Agememnon said. "There have been some, things, happening lately."

Andi rose an eyebrow. "Things? What kind of things?"

"Strange things. Bad things. Things that if they continue to happen, the Realm could become very dangerous," Aggie continued, still not actually telling us anything.

"Oh just tell us already!" Maddie cried.

"For Pete's sake the principal and Emma's clone are coming back," Lily snapped.

Almost everyone's jaws dropped. "W-what?!" Andi stuttered.

"It's true," I said. I looked at Jax. "We've been having dreams about it."

"You knew?" the Council said in unison at the same time Andi said, "why didn't you tell us?"

"We were going to," I defended us. "Today, actually. We just wanted to be sure there was something to tell you and we weren't worrying you for no reason."

"Wait, I don't understand," Mia said, looking like she really didn't. "What's so bad about a principal? And clones? I thought that was like, illegal, or something."

"That's because it is. It is a forbidden spell. Leave it to a Novoa to get the Chosen One involved," Desdemona said, looking pointedly at Jax and I.

"Hey!" Jax and I defended at the same time. "It wasn't Jax's fault," I argued.

She rose an eyebrow. "Oh yes? I'm guessing it also 'wasn't Jax's fault' that the two of them almost destroyed the Realm last year."

"It wasn't! It was all E's! Jax was part of the reason we were able to get rid of her in the end," I pointed out, for what felt like the hundredth time since then.

"Hey," Mia interrupted, waving her hands. "Still confused over here," she pointed at herself.

"Emma's clone's a bitch and the principal is the evil ex-chosen one," Andi explained.

Mia's face paled. "The ex-chosen one?"

I nodded. "What's wrong? Do you know her?"

She nodded, her expression solemn and her posture stiff. "She's the one who killed my parents."

I looked at her with sympathetic understanding. I know what it felt like to lose a parent, but I can't imagine what it would be like to lose both. To my surprise, Daniel moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. It made me weirdly happy and excited.

"I'm sorry," Lily said softly. "I guess that's even more reason for you to be involved. Although, now that your friends with Emma, I'm sure you would be a target anyway. That's why you're all here. We're pretty sure you're all going to be targets."

"And it's all my fault," I said quietly.

Jax quickly wrapped his arm around me, immediately moving to tell me I was wrong. "That's so not true. If I hadn't shown you the spell, you would have never made a clone in the first place. And I did help her. You know that."

I shook my head viciously, ready to argue that it wasn't his fault at all, when Daniel spoke up too. "Plus, most of us were there when you fought the principal. We'd all be targets anyway, not just so they could get to you."

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to argue with any of them.

Mia cracked her knuckles. "So I'm guessing they're back for revenge. Well they can bring it on. Let's see who's better."

"Yeah!" Andi said enthusiastically. "Come get it. They're no match for my chainsaw!"

Philip sighed at his girlfriend. "Andi, they have powers you know. They could cast a spell and any weapon you had would disappear or something. You do have a guardian's kit you know."

Andi's face fell. "So, I can't use my chainsaw?" Philip chuckled at her, shaking his head. I couldn't help but smile at her weirdness too. It was also amazing who quickly Philip had gotten used to being human. There were almost no traces of zombie left, but he was still different enough to be the perfect match for Andi.

"So, you called this meeting to tell us people want to kill us?" Katie asked.

Desdemona answered, "pretty much," nodding, along with Aggie. Lily sighed and shook her head.

"We called this meeting to warn you and let you know that you need to be ready for _anything_ ,"Lily mended.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Daniel asked her. "How are we supposed to be ready when we don't even know what they want? Or where they are? Not to mention that E is Emma's _clone._ She's learned from last time how to act like her."

"I guess any time you're talking to 'me' you'll have to be cautious," I said flatly. "E may have learned a little from last time but she's still too evil to act completely like me."

Jax nodded. "If it's E, we'll know. She's nothing like Em. Just act normal, you'll notice _something_."

"That may be true, but they've been watching all of you," Desdemona pointed out. "That know everything about all of you and I'm sure they can both find ways to manipulate you."

"Well that's just great," Diego exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. "So there's not really _anything_ we can do and they're probably gonna get all of us. Great!"

"Don't be so dramatic Proxy," Maddie scolded. "We've beat them both before, and we have even more people on our side now. They're not gonna 'get us'," she reasoned, making air quotations with her fingers.

"Maddie's right," Lily agreed. "You guys will be fine."

I doubt it.

I really do.

* * *

 **Hi! I was able to update, yay! Thanks for the reviews guys.**

 **What do you guys think is gonna happen? What do you guys _want_ to happen? If you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. I'm kinda just making it up as I go along, so ideas are appreciated. Pre-warning though, your idea only might be used, it's not certain. I still have a rough plotline. But all will definitely be taken on board!**

 **Now, reviews.**

 **Guest: You can't get enough protective Jax ;)**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Expect more sweetness to come :)**

 **Danielle: Thanks! They're not a good combination are they? And add another ally in there... I'm glad you liked the Jemma! I love them so much. Probably too much, but I don't care. He is always there isn't he? :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Did She Trip?

**Chapter 4: Did She...Trip?**

 _Andi POV_

What stood in front of me was terrifying. I've seen it so many times, but no matter how many times I'm there, it never gets less horrifying. Yep, that's right.

I was at Maddie's house.

I shuddered at the thought of being near _both_ of the Van Pelts. I had gotten used to it a little, I guess, but I still dreaded it. But I did it anyway—it was worth getting to see Philip.

Philip was awesome. Usually, I wouldn't have to come here, and Philip and I would meet somewhere. But after we found out about the whole principal and E situation, we decided it would be better to lay low for a while. It would be pretty unlikely for them to come _here._

I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I walked to the sitting room to find _another argument._ This time, it wasn't between Maddie and her mother, surprisingly. It seemed to be between Mrs Van Pelt and Diego. Well really, it seemed like Mrs Van Pelt.

She was shouting at a confused Diego, something about smelling like snow and getting garlic in her precious shoes. I'm guessing that's why Diego was confused. Mrs Van Pelt could confuse _anyone._

My eyes found Philip, sitting on the couch with a slightly pained expression. His eyes met mine and a look of relief crossed his face. "Andi!" He got up and nearly ran over to me, enveloping me in a hug.

I smiled and hugged him back. "Hi." I still hadn't thanked Emma enough times for saving him. He had adapted to being human almost right away, and I had to admit, I was proud of him. He still wasn't used to flashes, it being too bright or too loud, but he was getting there. He still loved Pizza, though.

He pulled back and I frowned at the sudden loss of warmth. He noticed and laced his fingers with me, quickly bringing the smile back to my lips. He smiled back and I internally face palmed as a butterfly volcano erupted in my stomach.

What? I am still a girl and when my amazing boyfriend who used to be a freaking _zombie_ smiles his amazing smile at me, I'm allowed to get butterflies okay?

"Hey Andi!" Diego said, looking as relieved as Philip.

Mrs Van Pelt made a strangled noise. "Ugh, more of you. Maddie-winky why can't you hate everyone and just be friends with your Panthers, like you used to?"

Maddie looked pissed. "Shut up Mother!" She turned to Diego, her face morphing into a smile. "Come on Proxy. Let's go, away from _here._ "

Before Diego could answer, she dragged him to her room, probably to complain in peace. He shouted, "bye Andi!"

"Good luck," I waved to him. Mrs Van Pelt gave us an annoyed look and went, somewhere. Philip crushed me in another hug and I laughed into his chest.

"Thank God for you," he exclaimed. "I thought she was going to explode." He pulled away, taking my hand and leading me to the couch. He collapsed onto it and I took a seat beside him.

I imagined an exploding Mrs Van Pelt and grinned. "That would be so cool!" Philip chuckled at me, but then he frowned.

"I'm sorry you had to come here. We should have went somewhere else." He looked genuinely sorry and I quickly shook my head.

"It's okay. We didn't really have a choice. Em would let us go to her house but we can't annoy her all the time. Besides, I'm pretty sure Jax is gonna be there, and I'm not sure how much more Jemma I can take."

I made a gagging noise and Philip grinned at me. "Jax is our friend. Jemma is, sweet." I rolled my eyes. Him and Jax had become good friends, and as much as I was happy for Philip, and Jax and I had made a sort of peace, I still would have preferred Diego.

"Yeah yeah, I know. They're the golden couple, Jax is good, I know."

His grin grew. "You, be friends with Jax?" he asked hopefully. I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued, "for me?" He looked so hopeful.

"Stop that. It's not fair when you do that." The hopeful look didn't go away, and he gave me a small, crooked smile. I sighed. "Fine. I'll think about it okay? No promises."

He grinned at me again and pulled me into a sideways hug. I had to smile at him. It couldn't be that hard. We were already kind of friends, right? I think so. It wouldn't be so hard to make it official. I wouldn't have to act any different. I could still tease him. You know, all the time.

And I guess Jemma was kinda cute.

Woah. I don't know why I thought that. I've never thought that before. I don't think anything's _cute._ I blame Philip for this.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out to find a text from Em.

 _Where are you?_

I frowned. Why would she ask that? Philip saw my expression and frowned too. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's nothing. I hope it's nothing." I typed a quick reply.

 _With Philip. Why? Are you okay?_

She replied almost instantly.

 _I don't know. Can you come over? Bring Maddie and Diego too._

I shot up from my seat. There was something wrong. I _knew_ Emma wasn't safe there. I _knew it._

"Andi?" I turned around to see Philip looking at me curiously, a hint of worry in his eyes.

"We have to go to Emma's. Now."

* * *

"What is _that_?"

We were at Emma's now, leaving right away after getting Maddie and Diego. We got here to find Emma, Jax, Mia, and Daniel sitting on the couch around the table, a disk-like object in the centre.

Emma gave Maddie an irritated look. "If we knew that, we would've done something with it by now."

"Well you're not gonna find out by staring at," I pointed out.

"We were waiting for you guys," Mia said. "We thought you'd be pretty pissed if we didn't."

She had a point.

"Well we're here now. So, do _something._ " Ah Maddie. Patient as ever.

The, uhm, _thing,_ was a black round object, about as thick as two disks stuck together. I looked at it, and sighed.

There was a button on top.

"It's a video. You press the button and it plays a video," I told them.

They all looked at me for a minute. Then at the disk. Then me, then back to the disk. Then, finally, Jax pressed the button.

Like I thought, a screen appeared. Along with Principal Torres and E.

Our ex-principal looked confused, but E was grinning manically. When she was Em's clone, that was pretty creepy. They were just standing there, there was nothing around them, it was just black.

E giggled like a maniac. "Hi Emma. Jax. Miss me?" She looked directly at them as she spoke and I realized it wasn't just a video. They were really talking to us, right now, like a video call. Like, I don't know, magical Skype or something.

"Nope," Jax said immediately.

"Not at all," Emma informed her.

E pouted. "Aw. You guys don't have to lie to me. Why can't we be friends?" Torres laughed 'evilly' and E quickly joined her. "That's right. We're too good for you. Prettier too."

We all burst out laughing and she glared at us. "You do know you look exactly like Emma right? You know, 'cause you're her _clone_?" Daniel said.

Jax shook his head, smirking. "Not exactly. Em's more beautiful."

E glared at him. "I guess that's why she finally chose you. You just worship the ground she walks on, don't you? Think Jaxy. You could do that for _me._ "

Jax grimaced at the nickname. "No thanks. See, I actually _care_ about Em. You, though, not, well, at all." He shrugged. Emma grinned at him and E turned her glare to her.

"I don't know what you're so pleased about. That's what he says now, but I'm not there yet. You all think he's changed, that he's so good now. But I know. He's still a Novoa. It's in his blood to be dark. Completely now, maybe that's why your Mom's gone."

Jax's face hardened. "Shut up," he ground out through gritted teeth, glaring at her. She smirked. _No. Come on man, don't let her get to you! It's what she wants!_

Emma quickly grabbed his hand and he visibly relaxed. E's smirk dropped and she went back to glaring at Em.

She turned back to Jax, ready to try again. "You think something happened to her. You blame your dad. But did you ever think she left? That it was her decision? That maybe, it's _your_ fault," she smirked.

I looked at Jax. He was fuming. I could actually imagine the steam coming out of his ears. She's She's good.

Emma squeezed his hand and he looked at her. She smiled at him, and of course, he smiled back. Cue the gag. It worked though.

Jax turned back to E, his face impassive, almost bored even. "Or maybe I'm right and you're just trying to be a bitch." I smirked. Not that good.

"E, don't bother. You don't have to waste it all on him. Look at all the others. So pathetic," Mrs Torres smiled.

E smiled. "Yeah. I wonder which one would be easiest to get to." She looked at all of us in turn, then went back to Daniel.

"Hey _Danny._ I bet it really annoys you that she finally chose Jax. Doesn't it?" Daniel shuffled uncomfortably but kept his face blank. He just shrugged.

E narrowed her eyes. "But I mean, you are just the human. The creepy, weird, human. You weren't so bad when you were bad though. That spider seal worked well. Pity he wouldn't like you for real." She paused, directing this at Mia. "Actually, I don't care," she finished happily.

Mia glared at her. "You know, if you were really like this, I would have left you to be zombie food," she said to Emma, her eyes not moving from E, who just giggled.

"Aw. Isn't that cute. Little kanay thinks she's tough. But really, you're just a scared little orphan with a pathetic crush on the pathetic human," E said, mockingly sad.

Mia's face fell and Daniel's hardened. "Back off," he glared at E.

She laughed and started to walk, Torres following after her. After a second, she tripped, and we all burst out laughing. She turned around and glared at us. "Shut up. You don't even—"

"That's enough E." The screen flicked to a man with dark hair and eyes. He looked slightly familiar. It only stayed for a split second before flicking away again, back to E and Torres. "You can torture them more later. We have more important things to do." It was the same voice, and Jax froze at hearing it.

E smirked again. "Yeah. Like think about what exactly we're going to do to all of you. Have fun trying to guess." She laughed—evilly?—and the principal joined her. The screen went black, like a TV, before disappearing completely.

We stood in silence for a minute, until Mia spoke. "Who's the dude?"

I snorted and shrugged. "We don't know." I looked at them. "We don't know, right?"

"I do," Jax said, his voice strangely quiet. He was still frozen. "I knew he was bad but I never thought he would do this."

Emma looked at him worriedly. "Jax?"

He shook his head, not wanting to say whatever he was thinking.

"Jax," Emma tried again. "What's wrong? Who was that?"

He looked at her and seemed to calm down a little. Of course. Cue the eye roll. But I was curious about what had shaken _Jax_ so much.

He took a deep breath, and when he spoke, we got it.

"I'm pretty sure that was my dad."

* * *

 **Hi! Yay, I updated! It shouldn't be that long until I can update again. My exams start tomorrow and I probably should be studying now but, *shrugs*. They only last until Wednesday though and then, SUMMER! YAY! More updates! I need your reviews though. They're the most important. So you, *points finger*, review!**

 **Please?**

 **I'll try to update soon if you do.**

 **:)**

 **Reviews:**

 **angelcreature13: First- You're writing 'The Sleepover Trio?'! I like it! It's good! Now- Thanks :) I like your idea, you should look out for it soon ;) Who wouldn't want to see Mia kick butt? And you gotta love Andi. Don't worry, they'll be plenty of 'couple-y moments' :)**

 **RandomGirl xoxo: I thought it was a good name, makes me think of Andi XD Jax is perfect, he can't even be put into words. It probably isn't healthy, but it's not really our fault. And we always have Raola :) Thanks and here you go!**

 **Danielle (Guest): Thank you :) Isn't Jemma just the cutest? I'm glad you think its realistic, I can see it happening too. Yeah, let's hope she doesn't hurt Jemma... You did send me a long review, and I love long reviews, so we'll see ;) Don't worry too much, they ARE my otp. But it does need to be realistic...**


	5. Chapter 5: Jaxy Gets Sassy

**Chapter 5: Jaxy Gets Sassy**

 _Emma POV_

"I'm pretty sure that was my dad."

I stared at Jax, not processing. His dad was working with E? Since when? And _how_? Where are they, and how did they get to _him_?

As all these questions ran through my head, no one spoke. I don't think anyone knew what to say. Mia was the first one able to break the stunned silence. "How?"

Jax shook his head, "I don't know. He has a way of doing things—without me knowing." His jaw was clenched along with his fists, his body tense. I covered his hand with mine and felt him relax slightly.

"They really are always there. They know everything, even about Mia," Andi worried. She turned to me. "Em, it's not safe to stay here, and as your guardian, I order you to stay somewhere else. You know, so your guarded."

I looked at her blankly. "Then where am I supposed to stay? If they're everywhere, where's safe?"

Andi was _deep in thought—_ her face was more or less blank, her mouth open, the only thing coming out a long, "uhhhh". I rolled my eyes, but smiled at my best friend.

"Oh, you could stay with Jax," Andi tried. My eyes widened. As much as that sounded like the best idea Andi has ever had, my dad would kill me.

Jax shook his head, and my heart sank a little. "That won't work—as much as I'd like it to," he looked at me, a small smile on his face. I felt my cheeks grow warm and when Jax's smile grew, I knew I was blushing. As usual, Andi fake gagged, and as usual, we ignored her.

"But it won't work. Now that he's with them, it would be safer _here_ than with me," Jax continued.

I frowned—I was always safer with Jax. He saw my expression and shot me a smile, knowing what I was thinking. I took his hand and he laced his fingers with mine.

"Okay, so it might not be safe at your _house,_ but that doesn't mean it's not safe with _you._ I mean, you won't be safe there now either, so maybe you should stay _here._ That will make you both harder to get to," Andi tried again.

I thought about it for a minute before replying. "But what about my dad? Even if he doesn't hate Jax, he's not going to let him stay here. He'd only do that if he knew why and we can't tell him that." We thought about it.

Strangely enough, it was Daniel that thought of something. "Why not?"

We all looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"Why can't you tell him? I'm a human, Andi's a human _guardian,_ we know, so why can't your dad?"

I stared at him blankly. Jax looked at me. "He has a point," he shrugged. "It would be safer for him to know. I mean, if my dad's here, he would try and get to yours because he has an excuse. Plus, there's always the memory wiping spell."

I nodded. "Your right. But how would I tell him about, _this_?" I pointed out quietly.

Jax shook his head. "I don't know. But we can think about it—we don't have to do anything yet."

"Uh, isn't that kinda the idea? That you tell him now, so Jax can stay here?" Mia asked, eyebrows arched.

I internally face palmed. "Right. We'll figure something out. If we have to hide you here we will, but we'll think of something." I had heard about Jax's dad from a few different people, and nothing from any of them was good. The thought of Jax being ib the same place as him again, well it didn't sit well with me.

"Maybe we should tell Lily about this. I'm pretty sure they'll find out anyway and maybe they could help," Andi said.

Maddie jumped around a little, saying, "I'll do it!" She stopped her hopping and added, unnecessarily, "anything to get away from here." She flicked her hair and looked to Diego. "Let's go Proxy."

Diego sighed but followed his girlfriend, giving us a wave. "Bye guys."

We called a few goodbyes as Maddie dragged him out the door. Mia and Daniel left too, Mia because she was still annoyed with E and Daniel because, I don't know. He just kinda left after Mia. Oh well.

That left Philip, Andi, Jax, and me. Philip started talking to Jax about, something, and Andi came to sit beside me. "You okay Em?"

I shrugged. "I don't even know. I think so. What about you? You can't be safe at your house! Your parents would let E in thinking she's me!" I suddenly realized.

"Emma, relax," she rolled her eyes. "Jeez no need for the panic attack."

I nodded. "Right. Sorry. But what _are_ you going to do? You could stay here."

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know if that's a good idea if you're going to try to get Jax here too."

I frowned, then I thought of something. "I think it would make it better. I mean, if you were here, you'd be staying in my room, which would mean Jax would have even less chance of getting, well anywhere close really."

Andi cocked an eyebrow. "You have a point. We don't have to think about it now anyway. Getting Jax out of his house is more important than getting me out of mine."

A smile began to grow on my face. "You care about Jax?"

"W-what? Pfft, huh, n-no," she stuttered. I gave her a look and she sighed. "Philip wants me to be," she paused, grimacing at the next word, "friends with him. I'm not worried about that big idiot, but I know what it would do to _you,_ and he _obviously_ cares about you," she made a face, "so he won't hurt you. And I mean, I don't _hate_ him..."

I was grinning now. "Aww, Andi," I hugged her.

"Do _not_ call me sweet Em," she warned, hugging me back.

I giggled. I pulled back and shrugged. "Maybe it's the 'Philip effect'."

She rolled her eyes and laughed at me. "Maybe. Just don't tell him that."

I grinned back at her. Jax stood up and I looked to him. He noticed my confused expression and explained. "I have to go to my place. Just to see if," he trailed off. I nodded and he continued, "and maybe get some things. And hide some things...just in case."

I nodded, standing up. "I'm coming too."

Jax shook his head rapidly and I groaned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Jax, don't. I'm going whether you like it or not. If you don't take me with you, I'll just go anyway. By myself. I'll end up there, at your house, where _he_ could be, by myself. All alone," I shrugged.

Jax set his jaw, narrowing his eyes at me. "Fine. But if anything happens to you, you'll have to live with me hating myself," he smirked.

I narrowed my eyes right back. "And if I _don't_ go and something happens to _you, I'll_ hate _myself_ ," I countered.

"Oh would you both just go already?" Andi said, exasperated.

We looked at her, then at each other, then back to her. Then we shrugged. "Okay." All things done at the exact same time.

We grinned at each other and Andi made a gagging noise. I rolled my eyes and took Jax's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Jax POV_

I teletransported us to my house and my room appeared around us. I looked around, trying to see if anything was out of place or missing. Everything seemed fine. "It doesn't look like anyone's been here," I furrowed my eyebrows.

Em looked at me. "That's a good thing. Right?"

I looked around again. Something just seemed _off._ "I don't know... Something's just, not right," I shook my head slightly. I took in everything again, slowly, and I got it.

There was an envelope on the bed.

"Em." She looked at me and I pointed to it. Her eyes followed, then widened, her mouth forming a small 'o' shape. "Shit," I muttered.

I walked over to the bed and snatched the envelope of the comforter. I ripped it open and pulled out, "a photo?" It was a photo of me and Em outside her house. I remembered this, it was just a few days ago.

I flipped it over and found writing on the back.

 _This is why you refused to obey me? For a good, chosen one? I thought I raised you to have better taste._

A low growl escaped my throat and I tore the photo in half, then to tiny pieces. Emma looked at me. "Jax? What is it? What's wrong?" I shook my head—she didn't need to nothing.

"Nothing important. Come on, let's go check out the rest."

She nodded and I took her hand, pulling her close to me. We cleared all the rooms but the kitchen, finding nothing else. We came to the kitchen door when I stopped, Em almost crashing into my back. I definitely heard something in there.

And this is starting to sound like a cheesy movie. Great.

I put my finger to my lips, silently telling Emma to be quiet. She nodded and I put my hand on the door handle. I started to mouth 'one, two,' and on 'three', I shoved the door open.

A figure was standing at the fridge, rummaging threw it. It was a girl, about thirteen? She spun around and our eyes met. "Jax!" she exclaimed around a mouthful of, something.

My eyes widened. "Jessie?" She nodded and ran around the table, wrapping her slim arms around my waist. I stood in shock, not comprehending...anything to do with this moment.

I was eventually able to respond, wrapping my arms around her smaller form. "What ar- how?" I breathed.

Jessie was my youngest sister—who I thought had disappeared over three years ago. Just like my mom, seven years before that.

"It was Dad. He took me somewhere, I don't know where. There was no one else, I was there alone. He told me I couldn't leave until he said so. Not that I had my powers anyway. But if I did, I would've been to scared to leave."

I tightened my arms around her at that. He could have threatened her or _anything._ I pulled back and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head no. "I think he was going to though," she said quietly. My mouth formed a tight line and I pulled her back to me, into another hug.

"It's okay. We won't let him hurt you. You're safe now," I soothed. I looked to Em and she gave me a smile and a small nod. She crouched down and placed a hand on Jessie's shoulder, who turned her head to look at her.

"Hi, Jessie? I'm Emma. Do you know where your dad is?" Jess shook her head. Em pursed her lips, shooting me a look. "Okay. Well, would it be okay if you came to my house with us?"

Jessie nodded quickly. "Yes! Thank you." Emma smiled. She looked up at me and I gave her a greatful smile.

"Okay then. Let's go." I held my hand out to Em, my other arm still wrapped around Jess. I transported us to Emma's. We sat on the couch, and explained.

 _Emma POV_

We explained everything about everything. Jax and Jessie told me about her and Jax and I told her about me and everything that was going in. Jessie's hair was slightly lighter than Jax's, and her eyes were green, but the siblings had many small resemblances.

She wasn't surprised at the part of her father in this, and the thought saddened me. We were sitting on the couch, Jax in the middle, his arms around the both of us. We sat in silence, not really having anything to say.

Suddenly, Jessie's phone started ringing. We all looked at each other. Jax clenched his jaw. "It's him, isn't it?" She nodded. Jax held out his hand.

"Jax-," I started, but he shook his head. Jessie looked at me and reluctantly, I nodded. She handed Jax the phone. He answered it and put it on speaker, signaling for us not to say anything.

"Sir," Jax said through gritted teeth.

"Jax?" a voice, Mr Novoa, spoke through the phone. "Well, you moved fast, didn't you? Does that also mean you got my envelope?"

Jax glared at the phone. "Yes. I have to say, I don't agree _sir,_ " he said the last word sarcastically.

"Yes. I noticed. You obviously didn't get your taste from me. Well, maybe you did." You could just hear the smirk in his voice.

Jax's hand clenched around the phone and for a minute I thought he would crush it. "Maybe I got my taste from Mom. Then again, maybe I didn't," he smirked. He was being very sarcastic... That, I was definitely not expecting. "Nope, definitely not."

"I would be careful what you say. Don't forget there are more powerful, more dangerous, people than you," Mr Novoa warned.

"Oh it's okay. Em wouldn't hurt me, don't worry," Jax grinned.

You could almost hear his eyes narrowing. "The line is very thin Jax. Be careful of how close you get to crossing it."

"I thought I did that when I finally disobeyed you and you realized there was nothing you could do about it. E couldn't do it then, and she won't do it now. In fact, I think she has even _less_ chance, now that she's working with _you_."

"I hope you don't think that your safer staying with your chosen one." Jax froze. "You already know that we see you anywhere. I can't possibly figure out how you thought you'd be _safe._ I suppose it was because of your little guardian friend saying so," the smugness was clear in his voice.

"Actually, I think it was just me. I appreciate you giving me some of your dresses to show off my strength but it's not really my style. I'll leave those to you _Dad_." I rose my eyebrows, biting back a laugh. Jessie let out a small giggle and Jax shot her a smile.

Before he could reply, the council appeared in front of us. "What the heck is going on?" Lily demanded.

The line went dead.

We sighed.

"What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Who's this?" Desdemona looked at Jessie, who smiled brightly.

"I'm Jessie. Jax's sister." They stared at her. Then at Jax.

"Of course. Care to explain, Mr Novoa?" Desdemona sighed.

Jax shook his head. "No, not really." I elbowed him in the side and he pouted at me. "What?" I gave him a warning look and he sighed. "It's a long story."

Agememnon looked at him blankly. "We have time," Lily shrugged.

"Well, you know about earlier right? That's why you came here in the first place?" I asked. They nodded. "And you know about Jax's dad?" Another nod. "Well, I guess he didn't come alone." They looked to Jessie.

"Hi," she gave a small wave.

"Why don't we know you?" Aggie asked.

"Because my dad put her somewhere alone," Jax said sourly.

"Oh," they said.

I nodded, "yeah."

Jax grinned at me. "Ohhhh yeahhhh," he moved his head in a circular motion.

I elbowed his side, a blush forming on my cheeks. "Shut up." He just chuckled, wrapping his arm around me again and pulling me back into his side.

Lily smiled at us. "As nice as this is, we really need to talk about this. Do you still have the disc thing?"

I shook my head. "It disappeared a while ago."

Lily hummed. "Did you see anything that could help us figure out where they are?" Desdemona asked.

"There was nothing. Everything was just black like some kind of, dark limbo," Jax said. "But obviously Dad was here, and they're watching us somehow."

Lily opened her mouth to reply but the door opened before she could get a word out. My dad took in the scene before him with a confused expression.

He looked at the council, then at Jessie, then at Jax, then at Jax's arm, then, finally, at me. He shook his head, eyebrows knotted together, definitely confused. "Emma, what is going on here?! Who are these people and what are they doing in my house?"

I looked to Lily, trying to figure out what I was supposed to say. "Uhhh," I stuttered.

"Jax?" my dad turned to him.

"Uhm, Mr Alonso, you, uhm, you look great! Important meeting?" Jax tried 'innocently'. Dad gave him a look and he laughed nervously.

"Lily? Care to explain?" Dad tried again.

"Guys, I think she should tell him the truth," Lily said to the two awkward council members. They were about to protest but she continued. "It's not safe anymore for him to not know. Besides, Jax and Jessie have nowhere else to go. She needs to tell him."

Dad turned back to me. "Em, what's going on? Can one of you please explain that to me?"

I looked to Jax. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. We were supposed to ease him into it, or something. Not this.

Oops?

* * *

 **Hi! Yay for updates! It's summer for me now, so I promise they'll be often soon :) Hope you liked the chapter! Are they gonna tell Mr Alonso? Tell me if you think they should. Oh, and credit goes to Danielle (who is sadly only a guest...) for the "Philip effect". I love that idea and definitely think it will happen XD**

 **Reviews:**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks :) Jemma is just the cutest thing... I'm glad you didn't see it coming, and I like Andi's POV too :) And who can't like Phandi?**

 **Lexib.123: Lol XD I'm glad you thought it was funny, and I hope I can make that happen again ;)**

 **RandomGirl xoxo: I know, poor Jaxy :'( Thanks, I'm glad you like my story :)**

 **Danielle: Thank you, I love your long reviews! And the Philip effect...I love it. Jemma and Phandi, both are just too perfect! Your idea...a vulnerable Jax would be something to see ;) Oh, and don't worry too much about Jemma, I really do love them too much :)**

 **lovethatignites: I just had to say thank you again! Getting your reviews was awesome and when you like it, it made my day :) I hope you like this chapter too!**


	6. Chapter 6: So, You Don't Care About

**Chapter 6: So, You Don't Care About the Pizza?**

 _Emma POV_

"Dad, there's something I have to tell you." I looked at him worriedly, still tucked into Jax's side. His arm wrapped around me was even tighter, knowing that I would freak out pretty soon.

Dad looked incredulous. "Obviously! Well go on, enlighten me."

I felt annoyance build up in me, along with slight anger. So I ended up just blurting it out. Just like that. No holding back.

"I gave Philip the last slice of pizza."

All eyes turned to me and Dad looked even more confused. "That's it? That's why all these people are here?" Dad's confused expression turned into a glare. "You expect me to believe that? I thought we were done with lies."

Lily gave me an encouraging look and I sighed. "No, I'm sorry. That isn't what I have to tell you." He looked at me, arms crossed, as if saying, 'go on'. "Dad I'm a witch."

I let out a breath. There. I told him. He finally knew.

Dad looked at me blankly. "I thought you were more mature than that Emma. I thought I raised you better, that we raised you better." He shook his head and walked back towards the door.

I looked at him in disbelief. He didn't believe me? Just like that? Without even _thinking_ about it?! The anger rose again, anger I didn't know I possessed.

Dad was halfway to the door, and I cast a spell in my head, locking it. You could hear it clearly, and a flicker of confusion crossed his face. He reached for his keys and a quick spell caused them to fly out of his hand and land in mine. "What?"

I smirked. Yes, that's right, I, me, Emma Alonso, smirked. At my dad. I blame Jax for this. Well, I don't _blame_ him, I just got the smirk from him. He was rubbing off on me, I guess.

Dad looked at me, wide eyed. "Emma you, you're telling the truth?" he stuttered. I nodded, dangling his keys for good measure. "But, how?" His face grew serious. "Explain."

So I did. Well, _we did_. We spent the next hour explaining everything about ourselves and the Realm. Dad processed it all slowly, taking in the information with a bewildered face. It was going fine, until we got to the part about people trying to destroy us.

We told him all about Torres, E, and Jake, and then he understood why Jessie was here. Jax would be here anyway, that's not an unusual thing. He got over the whole 'no boys' rule when I told him I was now with Jax. Not completely, but mostly. I guess now he would understand.

When we were done, he nodded slowly. "So I'm guessing you want me to allow Jax and Jessie to stay here?" Dad asked me. I nodded slightly.

"We can find somewhere else, Mr Alonso. You don't have to take us in," Jax butted in quickly.

Dad shook his head quickly. "No, Jax, I could never make you do that. Especially not now. No, you can stay here. Jessie, you can have the guest room at the end of the hall across from Emma's. Jax, you can stay with Emma, if she doesn't mind."

My eyes widened to the size of golf balls. Did he really just say that?

Jax's eyes were wider than mine, his mouth hung open in absolute shock. "I, uhm, are, what?" he stuttered.

Dad rolled his eyes. "I said you can stay with Emma. It's not like it wasn't gonna happen anyway. You'd just sneak in or use magic or whatever. I'd prefer you stay _with_ my permission. I trust you won't, do anything. Can I trust that?"

Jax nodded rapidly. "Of course. I would never do, uh, that, to Em. But I can stay with her? In her room?" He still looked utterly confused.

Dad nodded slowly. "If anything were to happen, you'd be there to protect her. I know you would and I trust you can."

Jax nodded again, this time looking at me. "Always." He gave me a gentle, loving smile, that I returned.

"Jax, why don't you show Jessie her room?" Dad suggested. Jax nodded, standing up from his place next to me, along with Jessie.

"Come on, I'll get you your stuff and you can get settled in." Jessie nodded enthusiastically, but then she frowned. Jax noticed and his lips turned down as well. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. I just wish I could do that myself," she pouted. Jax grinned at her and ruffled her hair, shaking his head. He led her to her temporary room and I smiled after them.

The council had left a while ago, leaving just me and Dad, who was frowning at me. I bit my lip nervously. "What? What did I do?"

He shook his head. "I just wish you would've told me sooner. You're just a teenager, you shouldn't have had to do those things yourself. I could have helped you," he said sadly.

My lips quirked in a small smile. "So, you don't care about the pizza?"

He gave me a mock stern look. "Of course I do. I'm very disappointed in you. As your punishment, you'll get no extra toppings for a week. The pizzas will be anchovi only." He crossed his arms.

I gasped in mock horror. "You're a monster!" He lost the fake expression immediately and a short laugh erupted. I quickly joined him and we were still laughing when Jax returned. He gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head. I'd tell him later if he wanted.

He returned to his place beside me, shooting me a smile. "Where's Jessie?" I asked, leaning against his side.

"She wanted to stay in the room for a while. Sort out her stuff." I nodded. We sat in comfortable silence before Andi burst through the door, Philip in tow. I sighed. Never a boring moment.

"Emma!" Andi exclaimed as soon as her eyes landed on me. "Maddie's trying to do my make up! She used a spell and everything!" She suddenly noticed Dad, who looked startled at her sudden entrance, and her eyes widened. "Uh, Mr A, I mean, uh," she looked at me pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes at her. "He knows." She looked at me questionly, asking if he knew what she thought he wouldn't know that she knows that she shouldn't that he does now and, now I'm gonna stop because I'm even confusing myself. I nodded.

"About time, welcome to the team Mr A!" She gave him a high five. I shook my head, smiling. She's so weird. Like, all the time.

Philip came to stand beside her and Dad gave him a weary look. Well, he did just find out he used to be a zombie. Not exactly something you hear everyday.

Maddie appeared at the door. "Andi! Why did you run?! I am trying to help you! If you'd just let me do your makeup, you might actually be pretty!" She screamed in frustation and I jumped slightly. "Don't you remember when you were a Panther?! I'm just trying to make you look pretty again!"

Andi looked terrified. "No, you're trying to torture me! There's no way I'm letting you near my face!"

Jax was grinning madly, looking like he was thinking hard about something. "Wait wait wait, hang on. Did you just say _Andi_ was a _Panther_?!" Maddie nodded quickly. He burst out laughing. I nudged his side, not able to hold back a giggle of my own.

Andi glared at him. "Yeah you know what, I was! Against my will! She used a spell on me," she turned to look at Maddie. "As if I'd ever be a," she shuddered, "Panther."

"Ugh," Maddie screamed. She moved towards Andi who moved behind Philip, holding him like a protective barrier between them. Maddie kept walking forward quickly and Philip put his hands out to stop her.

"Maddie, Maddie, chill!" He tried to calm her, putting his hands on her shoulders in an effort to hold her back. The whole thing was really amusing. I rested my head on Jax's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, both of us watching the scene with interest.

"Move, zombie boy! I'm trying to help you here! I'm trying to make Andi pretty! Don't you want your girlfriend to be pretty?!"

Philip's brow furrowed and he shook his head. "Andi, already beautiful, now." He smiled over his shoulder at Andi and she smiled back. He turned back to Maddie. "She doesn't want make up and she doesn't need it."

Maddie pouted but backed off while Jax and I laughed again. Then a thought occurred to me. "Maddie, why did you want to do Andi's makeup anyway? You hate Andi."

She rolled her eyes and said in a duh tone, "Katie and Sophie weren't there, Diego's working at the Seven, and Mom's, well Mom. I had to find _something_ to do."

"Yeah. Torture me," Andi muttered. Philip grinned at her and pulled her into his arms, protecting her from Maddie's 'torture'. I smiled at them—they're just so cute!

"Well, you guys are boring, I'm leaving." And Maddie flashed out.

"Bye to you too," I said sarcastically. Jax chuckled and I smiled at the sound, deciding it was now my favorite one.

* * *

I stood in my room awkwardly, doing everything I could to avoid Jax's eyes. Isn't this supposed to be every girl's dream? I'm telling you now, it's not what you think. I was alone, with my extremely _hot_ boyfriend, and here we were, not even looking at each other.

"Em, I can sleep on the floor if you want. If you want, I'll just go sleep on the couch. I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Just say the word and I'll leave."

I smiled. He's so sweet. I shook my head. "I don't want you to leave."

Jax smiled back at me. "Good." He paused. "Why is this so weird? This is us Em. We don't have to be so awkward."

I sighed and let out a small laugh, nodding. "You're right." He grinned and got into the bed, holding his arms out for me. I smiled hesitantly and crawled in next to me, curling into his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, holding me to him protectively.

I let out a contented sigh; he was an excellent pillow. He kissed my head softly.

We lay in silence before I spoke quietly. "Jax?" He made a small 'hm' sound. "It's gonna be okay, right?"

He placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him. He was frowning. "Why did you ask that?"

I shrugged, trying to put my head back down, but he wouldn't let me. "I don't know. I guess, I'm just, scared." I averted my eyes, refusing to look at him.

His frown deepened. "Emma, look at me." I didn't. "Em." I swallowed, looking at his dark brown eyes. "Don't be scared. Please, please don't be scared. You don't have to be. We're gonna be fine, okay? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

He brushed a lock of hair from my face gently, before resting his hand on my cheek, stroking it lightly. I leaned into the touch, my eyes fluttering closed and a sigh escaping my lips. I forced my eyes open. "It's not me I'm scared for."

He gave me a sad smile and I immediately wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. "We're all gonna be okay Em. I promise."

I smiled thankfully and tilted my head up higher, asking a silent question. He grinned and leaned down to meet my lips with his own. I sighed in nothing but happiness and he couldn't possibly let the opportunity go to waste.

He slipped his tongue in my mouth, fitting it with mine, and he smiled against my lips. I felt a blush rise in my cheeks, but I made no protests, or moves to stop him. Instead, I moved my hands from his waist to his neck, pulling him even closer to me.

His hands rested on my waist, holding me flush against him. I couldn't help but love this about Jax too. When Daniel kissed me, it was on the cheek. Usually, the only time we really kissed, was if I kissed him. But Jax, he never missed an opportunity.

He never failed to bring a swarm of butterflies to my stomach. No, forget that. Jax created a whole zoo. My stomach fluttered like crazy and my heart beat a thousand times a minutes. Daniel never made me feel this way, proving that it was definitely Jax I loved.

I suddenly realized I couldn't breathe. Jax pulled away by an inch, leaning his forehead against mine. "I love you Jax," I said it so quietly I wasn't sure he even heard me. That question was answered when his face brightened and his mouth turned up in a wide smile.

"I love you too Em." He gave me another peck on the lips and planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled, snuggling back into his chest. It took me only a few moments to fall asleep, content that, with Jax, I was safe.

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry it took this long, but here's an update :)**

 **Since I haven't done this yet: I DON'T OWN EWW! I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T! I really wish I owned Jax...**

 **Well I now know that this is not going to happen in the show because apparently everything we THINK is going to happen, won't. Or it'll be twisted around. But hey, this is just fanfiction, so it's okay.**

 **QUESTION: Does any of you guys have Wattpad? It's just, I started an original story on there, and it's all magical, so would you guys be interested? Or would you read it if I put it on here? If not it's okay of course :) But, you know, who's gonna promote you but yourself?**

 **Leave a review on the way out please? Love you guys :)**

 **lovethatignites: Thanks :) I thought it might be better to write Daniel like this for a change, and apparently, he's gonna be different in the new season. I just can't help imaging how cute Jax is gonna be with Jessie :D It is ridiculous isn't it? And I just had to XD**

 **angelcreature13: I hope this has enough Jemma moments! Thanks :)**

 **RandomGirl xoxo: XD Thanks. I'm guessing that week's over now? Here's a chapter to kick off your holidays :)**

 **Lexib.123: XD I hope you find a laugh in this chapter too!**

 **Trinity (Guest): Thanks :)**

 **Guest: Here you go :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Adorable Just Adorable

**Chapter 7: Adorable. Just Adorable.**

 _Jax POV_

I smiled even before I opened my eyes. I tightened my arms around my Em and buried my face in her hair when she snuggled into my chest. I sighed quietly before prying my eyes open to find Em already look at me.

"Hi," she whispered, wearing a sleepy smile.

I smiled back and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Hi beautiful." She smiled a little wider, planting a kiss on my chest. Well, on my shirt. The layer of fabric didn't stop the tingling sensation it caused. I would normally roll my eyes at myself for how soppy and cheesy that sounded, but I couldn't help it. Not when it was my Em.

I still grinned at the thought. _My Em._ Even when we were together the first time, she 'loved' Daniel. She went back to him. I know I was working with E, but I was going back to her, and she went back to _him._

I hated myself for what happened, but I hated my dad and E more. Emma told me I shouldn't hate myself for it, so I didn't. She forgave me, so so did I. _She_ also apologized for hurting _me,_ which I told her was not needed.

I could never blame her for what she did in the first place. There was no way I deserved Em, not then. But now, maybe. I hope I do. I'm really trying to. Emma deserves everything. She deserves to be happy, so if I can give her that, maybe it doesn't matter if no one thinks I deserve her.

A grin planted itself on my face as I remembered last night. Em looked up at me curiously. "What are you so happy about?"

I grinned down at her. "I love you," I stated.

Her eyes brightened in understanding. She giggled at me and it was the cutest, most adorable, little sound. "I love you too."

I grinned wider then pouted. She saw this and cocked an eyebrow at me. "You laughed at me," I pouted at her, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She giggled at me again. Trust me, on the inside, I was grinning like crazy.

On the outside though, I looked away from her, sniffling, still pouting. I saw her smile up at me. "Aw, I'm sorry Jaxy." I wanted to smile so bad, but I shook my head, still not looking at her.

And then she did it. She started poking me. "Oh come on Jax, I know you're kidding." I did nothing. She frowned at me. "Jax." Poke. "Jax." Poke. "Jax." Poke. "Jax." I was laughing on the inside.

She knew what I was doing. You know that cliché thing where you pretend to be mad, they poke you, and you give in and end up kissing them or something instead? Like the person poking you always wins right?

I was _not_ going to let that happen.

Emma was still poking me, saying my name over and over. I don't understand why people give in to this, I'm actually quite enjoying it. _She_ will end up being the mad one, but she'll forgive me, because, I mean, come on. Have you seen me? *winks*

This was totally easy. She would get annoyed before I would. I mean, all she's poking is abs. It feels, kind of, good, actually. I could no longer keep the smirk off my face.

So here was me, thinking I could totally do this. That was until she exchanged the pokes for kisses, and I froze.

You might think, that must be even better. You're all sitting there thinking, 'come on Jax, you're getting a ton of free kisses, you have to be happy about this, it must be great!' I'm telling you now it's not.

You see, yes, my beautiful girlfriend was kissing me, but she wasn't _really_ kissing me, and I couldn't kiss her _back._ Now do you see the unfairness of this situation?

She had stopped poking me, then smirked, which is pretty rare for Emma. She put on an innocent look and I glanced at her. She gave me a smile, but I kept my face blank. She pouted at me and planted a kiss on my chest, right where she had earlier.

 _That_ was when I froze.

She smirked at me. "Jax," she said softly. I shook my head quickly. She frowned. She brushed her lips across my cheek. "Jax." She trailed kisses along my jaw, and I let out a shaky breath. "Jax." She planted soft kisses down my neck, then back up, kissing the spot behind my ear, sucking lightly. "Ja-ax," she sing-songed.

I bit back a moan. This was _so_ unfair.

She stopped saying my name, seemingly deciding the kisses were more important. She started right at the corner of my mouth, going along my jaw, to the spot behind my ear (which she sucked on), down my neck (which she sucked, licked, and _bit_ ),to my collarbone (where she did the same). She took the exact same way back up.

All I could think about was how _my Em_ was doing _this._ I seriously couldn't believe it was happening.

Well that was kind of a lie. All I could really think was _Holy. Shit._

This was something I would fantasize about, but at the same time, it was _torture._ It was amazing. The only problem was _I couldn't touch her._ I could _not_ give in. But if I just turned my head...

" _Emma_ ," I groaned. Shit.

She smiled innocently at me. "What's wrong?" she asked, all wide eyes and innocence. I just groaned again. She shrugged...and went back to kissing me.

That's it. I couldn't do it anymore. I cupped her face, pulling her lips to mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and I moved mine to wrap around her waist, pulling her close to me. I kissed her slowly and she smiled against my lips. I sighed. _Finally._

She parted her lips slightly, so of course I took the oppurtunity. I slipped my tongue in and fought with hers. I won, of course. I massaged her tongue with mine and she responded by pulling at the ends of my hair. I grinned into the kiss and pulled her even closer.

I moved my arm slightly, letting my hand linger at the edge of her shirt. I slipped my hand under just an inch, gently brushing her side. She gasped and I thought she would pull away, but instead she moved closer, her body flush against mine.

I smiled, trailing my hand across her back lightly, not allowing myself to move it up any farther. I had expected Em to tell me to stop; she knows I would if she did. She also knows that I would never do anything more, not unless she made the first move, or told me it was okay.

She moved her hands from my neck down my back, and I shivered at the sensation I got from the contact. I really loved this, and I really loved my Em. But I really _really_ loved this _with_ my Em. I loved it so much.

We eventually pulled back for air. Already missing the contact, I settled for trailing kisses along her cheek. Repaying her for earlier, I guess. Em must've thought this too and she giggled.

I smiled against her cheek before pulling back to look at her, resting my forehead against hers. "You're evil, you know that?" She smiled 'sweetly' up at me. I shook my head, smiling. "You know how unfair that was?"

She sighed, pouting up at me, giving me the puppy dog eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, biting my lip to hold back a grin. I sighed internally, she uses my love against me. "I'm sorry Jaxy. Forgive me?" She spoke quietly, looking at me through her eyelashes.

I hummed in mock thought. "I don't know.." I teased her. She gave me the same look. Pout, eyes, lip. She's so adorable. "Maybe there's something you could do," I winked at her. She rolled her eyes but smiled at me. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips.

She laughed at me and gave me a peck on the lips. I made a noise of protest and she laughed again before sighing, "fine." She pressed her lips to mine and I smiled, satisfied. I was about to deepen the kiss, but we were rudely interrupted.

"Hey Emma, do you know where- oh that's just gross!" Emma pulled away from me, startled. I sighed. She looked at Andi in the doorway and blushed. After what she did earlier, she blushes at this, something that happens all the time. Did I mention how adorable she is?

Well she is. Em. Is. Adorable.

Adorable.

Andi scrunched her face up at me. "Dude, come on!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "What?"

Emma grinned at me. "You were thinking out loud."

Oh.

"So you guys, heard, al-all of that?" They nodded. Oh.

Oops.

Emma was still grinning up at me, so I smiled back widely. Andi gagged and I rolled my eyes. "Why exactly are you here?" Emma elbowed me and I winced, pouting at her. We were doing a lot of that weren't we?

"Well I _was_ here to ask Em where the Hex is. _Now_ , though, I'm just tryin' not to throw up," she gagged. I stuck my tongue out at her. You know, being the mature guy I am.

Em frowned. "I thought you had the Hex," she informed Andi, who shook her head.

"No, that's why I came here to ask you. I thought _you_ had him." Their eyes widened when I remembered.

"Wait, guys, it's fine. Remember that time Maddie put a shark in my pool and we needed the Hex for a spell? I must have him, it's fine." Emma started to nod when Andi told us what was wrong with _that_.

"Wait, you have him? Like, in your house?" I nodded, then realized. "Where your dad is?! What if they have the Hex now?! Ugh, you're such an idiot!"

"Hey! It's not my fault, and that book can take of care of itself. If you're that mad about it you shouldn't have left him there in the first place," I glared at her.

She glared back, about to retort, when my little sister saved me. Thank you Jessie, thank you!

"Hey Jax, I found this book in my stuff and he started flying around my, room," she trailed off as she took the three of us in. "What were you guys yelling about anyway?"

Hex flew in behind her. "Hex!" He flew straight into Andi's arms and she, uh, hugged him? She glared at me again before smiling at Jessie. "We were just talking about how your brother's such an idiot. Don't worry, I won't kill him this time." She gave me a fake smile, which, because I'm so nice, I returned.

Jessie looked at her. "Uhm, okay." Andi smiled at her and Jess glared at me. "What did you do to her? I may have been gone for a few years but I still know how to get payback on you," she warned me.

I gaped at her. Little traitor.

"Me? I didn't do anything, I swear!" Em giggled at me. I glared at her, but my gaze softened when I saw she was smiling at me.

Jessie held her hands up. "Alright, chill. Just remember that. I'll get my powers soon, too." She walked backwards out the door, giving me the evil eyes. Her expression changed to a smile and she waved at me before disappearing around the corner.

I chuckled. Andi looked at me, and she wasn't glaring. I know, I know; weird, and I should probably be scared. "Man, can I have your sister?" I rose an eyebrow at her, shaking my head. "Aw, but she's so awesome! She deserves a cool sibling."

"Andi," Emma scolded. She gave her a look. "We talked about this."

Andi groaned, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know." She looked at me, and through gritted teeth, "sorry." Emma gave her the look again and Andi glared at her. "I'm sure you're a great sibling, and, I guess, you can be, sometimes, just a little," she choked. I cocked an eyebrow at her. She gritted her teeth and finished, "cool."

I grinned at her. "Oh, Andi, I knew you loved me." She opened her mouth, to protest probably, but I went on. "Apology accepted Andi. It's fine, you don't have to say anything else." So, of course, I cast a spell so she couldn't talk.

She made a face and I guessed if she could've made a noise, she would've been huffing at me. I smiled at her, you know, 'sweetly'.

I shook my head at her. "We could be friends y'know, if you just admitted that you don't hate me." She started to shake her head but I held up a hand. "I know you don't, and you shouldn't. You helped me when we were looking for the crystal, and I helped save Philip for you. So I know you don't hate me, and I know you shouldn't."

She ducked her head, because she knew I was right, of course. Em looked back and forth between us, a hopeful expression on her face. Well, I was doing this for her. I needed it to work, so I guess I had to kick it up a notch.

"Well, I know it's your birthday next week and I should wait to give this to you until then, but since I'm trying to do something here," I reached over Em and pulled open a drawer, "here." I chucked her the box, silently removing the spell too.

She looked at it and her eyes widened. "Zombie Apocalypse 4?! But this isn't out for like another four months! How did you get this?"

I shrugged. "I know some people."

She looked at me. "Did you use magic?" I shook my head 'no'. "So you actually got this for me?" I nodded. She grinned, running to the bed and wrapping her arms around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Woah there, you're not secretly doing something to kill me are you?" I joked. I could almost feel her roll her eyes. I hugged her back, carefully. "I know, I know, I'm awesome. Don't get to full of yourself, I got it for Philip really."

This time I saw her roll her eyes, as she pulled away from me. Then she smirked. "Liar."

I rolled my eyes but laughed at her. "Aw," Em said. "You guys are actually getting along!" Andi and I looked at each other, knowing exactly what was coming. "Group hug!" she shouted, holding her arms out to us.

Of course I complied, because you don't pass up an opportunity to hug your beautiful girlfriend, and of course Andi complied, because you don't say no to a hug from your best friend. I guess you wouldn't really say no to a hug from anyone, unless of course it was a stranger, or someone you don't like, or maybe a teacher, or...never mind.

So the three of us were in a 'group hug' when the Council decided to flash in, unannounced and unwelcome, as usual.

Emma looked at them and groaned. "What now?"

Agamemnon and Desdemona grinned at us, while Lily looked at us sympathetically. Desdemona and Agamemnon told us in unison, which is always kinda creepy.

"You're all going to boot camp!"

* * *

 **Hi guys! I'm sorry it took me longer than usual yo update, but I hope I made up for it :) I gave you guys a lot of Jemma here. A _lot._ And all in Jax's POV too! I don't actually know if you guys like that but I hope you did, it was fun to write :)**

 **I love Jax so much that he has now invaded my dreams.**

 **Leave a review on the way out lovelies!**

 **Oh, and what do you guys think about the group going to boot camp? ;)**

 **Love you guys! :)**

 **lovethatignites: Thank you! Yay for everything Jemma :D I hope you like it in this chapter too! Isn't Philip the sweetest? I really hope they tell Mr A in the show, he needs to know already. I'm glad you like this so far ^_^**

 **Lexib.123: I feel so sorry for you XD Thank you :)**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks :) Yay for adorableness and knowledge XD Isn't Phandi so cute? I really hope we see more of them! As for the location of Katie and Sophie: who knows? I'm not sure I want to honestly XD**

 **Guest: The feels are real**

 **Sabrina (Guest): Thank you! How _could_ you not ship Jemma? Andi is underestimated isn't she? She's such an awesome character, you really do have to love her.**

 **: Here you go :)**

 **Can I just say how awesome your reviews are? They honestly make my day :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Magical Fairy Koala Dust

**Chapter 8: Magical Fairy Koala Dust**

 _Emma POV_

 _"You're all going to boot camp!"_

"No!" Jax and I shouted in unison. We both had horrible memories of our experiences there. I had bearable memories; for the most part of my short stay at boot camp, Jax was with me. I can't imagine what it was like for him, being in that place alone.

"What? Why not?" Desdemona asked, actually looking sincerely confused.

Jax looked at her incredulously, and I'm sure I mirrored his expression. "Are you serious? That place is torture! Why would we go there?!"

I nodded quickly, wanting to hear the reason that they were punishing us this time. And also why so cruelly. We haven't done anything bad recently, right?

Right?

"We- well, they- thought it would be a good idea if you all had some sort of training. You know, to help you prepare for, whatever it is that's going to happen," Lily explained.

Well, that does make sense. That doesn't make _boot camp_ a good idea though. I said exactly this, cowering back into Jax as I did so. His arms wrapped protectively around me in response, most likely thinking about the same incident.

Agememnon looked at us amusedly. "Oh, don't be so dramatic. You both know the drill, it shouldn't be a big deal."

I glared at him. "Exactly, we both know 'the drill', and we know how horrible it is. Boot camp is, is," I looked to Jax, trying to find a word to describe the torture of that place.

"Hell," he suggested. "That place is hell."

Lily looked at us sympathetically. "I understand you guys don't want to go back there. Aggie must have done something terrible," she gave him a pointed look, "but the three of us will be there this time. And, since it's not a punishment, it won't be as hard."

She smiled reassuringly and I nodded slightly. Lily wouldn't seriously hurt us, it wouldn't be like last time.

Jax let out a shaky breath. "I guess we're going to boot camp then."

* * *

I glared at the large tires that had almost crushed me the last time I was in this god awful place. If it had been anyone other than Jax, I would have been even more terrified than I was. I guess even then, I knew he wouldn't let anything hurt me. Like now, I trusted him completely.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I glared at the other threatening objects in the room, so pretty much everything. I groaned at the thought of having to stay here.

When Lily promised that this experience wouldn't be as torturous as the last, she left out the minor detail that we'd still have to stay here, in the barracks. The Council thought it was would be safer for us, being all together in one place.

You'd usually wonder why exactly they'd let a group of hormonal teenagers, couples included, to stay together. Don't get too excited; we had separate rooms. Boys in one, girls in the other. Strict instructions.

Yeah right.

If they knew us at all, they'd know that was not going to happen.

I mean, half us have powers. Like seriously.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and I was pulled back against a hard chest. "Did I ever tell you, you look really good in black?" Jax's breath fanned across the back of my neck and I blushed, a smile tugging at my features.

I shook my head, biting my lip. "I don't think so." As much as I'd love to reply with a witty, or teasing remark, with Jax's lips so close to my skin, I had to focus most of my attention on breathing, without sounding like a thirstly dog.

I leaned into him, feeling the toned muscles of his chest through his thin, and _tight_ , black shirt. We also had to wear the designated boot camp clothes. I wore a black tank and leggings, a similar outfit to the rest of the girls.

I frowned at it. There was no glitter. None. At least Jax likes it.

"Well, you do. You always look beautiful, but black is definitely a good colour," he murmured, his lips brushing my ear lobe. My breath escaped me harshly, my cheeks heating farther. He smirked against my skin, making me blush farther.

I elbowed him lightly. "Shut up," I stuttered. I didn't really want him to though. His compliments filled me with warmth and his voice alone sent shivers down my spine, electrifying me and making me happier with a single word. His beautiful, sexy, Australian accent only adds to the affect.

He planted a soft kiss on my cheek. "You don't want me do that. You love me too much." I could hear the grin in his voice.

I turned my head to smile at him. "Yeah, I do." He leaned his head down and I tilted mine up. His lips barely brused my own before I was jolted forward.

Jax's arms kept me from falling and I looked around in search of whatever vicious thing that had deprived me of what was about to be a very nice kiss. Maddie smirked at me and I glared at her. She must have cast a spell to push Jax, because God forbid she'd ever have to actually make contact with us mere beings.

Jax rolled his eyes then smirked at me. I rose an eyebrow, but his lips were already moving slowly against mine. I smiled against his lips and reached my hand up to tangle it in the hair at the nape of his neck.

I heard a groan that I could distinctly make out as Maddie. I heard a whistle that could only come from Philip and my blush returned, realizing that everyone must be out by now.

I pulled away and buried my face in Jax's neck, hiding. Jax chuckled. I smiled at the sound of it and the way his chest shook slightly against my back. I wished everyone had been out earlier, but not all of us had powers. I also wished that they hadn't come out at all and I could've spent just a little more time with Jax.

Agamemnon suddenly appeared with a megaphone. "Don't just stand there move!"

* * *

 _Andi POV_

I was paired up with Birdman.

I would have been excited if it weren't for the warning look Philip and Emma had given us both when they saw we were partners. Now I was just kinda irritated.

Aggie had made a 'system'. Every half hour, we switched partners with the person to our right. It was a little confusing at the start, but it worked, uh, 'smoothly', eventually. According to Desdemona anyway.

It was fine at the start, I was partners with Em. Then it went downhill.

So far I had been paired with Diego, Daniel, Katie, and Sophie. None of them went well. Diego had almost set me on fire, but luckily only the bag in my hand had exploded in flames. Daniel's ckicken arms almost dropped a barbell on me. Katie didn't know what a barbell was.

Sophie threw some powder over herself, claiming she was a fairy koala and it was her magical fairy koala dust and she ended up sticking herself to the floor. She has some serious problems.

"Sophie has a scary obsession with you," I scrunched my nose up.

Jax had a grim expression. "I know." He shuddered, his eyes taking on a faraway look and his expression morphing into one of fear. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know they really want us to be friends right?" He took on a serious expression, nodding in the direction of Em and Philip.

I sighed, nodding. Philip had talked to me about it before, and Emma had always pushed the subject. He was right about what he said this morning. We have helped each other before, and we managed to be civil while doing it. Plus, he did get me a really awesome birthday present.

Of course I wouldn't actually admit I already wouldn't mind, so I smirked at him instead. "I knew you loved me really." He rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile so I carried on. "I mean how could you not?" I made a 'pop the collar' gesture. He cracked, of course.

"You? Please. Have you seen me?" He gestured to himself, and I surprisingly didn't have the urge to gag. I rolled my eyes, but he was grinning at me so I smiled back.

"So we agree to be, at least civil to each other."

He nodded then shrugged. "I guess we've made a good team before. We're the ones who care about Emma most, we'd do good at protecting her."

I smiled slightly. Sure I gagged when they did 'cute' stuff, but it was also nice, in a way. At least Birdman really cared about her, I know that. He'd do things that could get him killed to protect her, without a second thought. Em cared about him just as much, she did choose him.

I nodded at him. "Yeah. We can do that."

We did our half-hour of training and I have to admit, Jax was the best partner I'd had so far, except for Emma. Aggie shouted, "change," through that damn megaphone of his. Jax gave me a nod and moved to the right, where his new partner was Sophie. Poor Birdman.

I grinned at my new partner and Philip grinned back at me. This would be much more fun.

* * *

 _Mia POV_

I sighed in relief when Maddie moved on. I leaned against the wall behind me and took in this round's pairs. I had been doing it since we started, hoping if I saw a worse pairing than my own, I wouldn't be so annoyed.

My eyes landed on Sophie and Jax, and I smirked. I think Sophie was trying to hug him, and Jax looked to be using every spell he could think of to keep her away. I felt slightly sorry for him. He hadn't been the nicest to me when I came, but that was understandable. He had been one of the nicest to me after we got out of the game, and I guess I preferred him to most of the others.

Emma was paired with Katie. They looked to be doing okay so far. Maddie had moved on to get paired with Diego, and they were just flirting. Andi was with Philip, and while they seemed to be doing _something_ , there was a lot of smilng and touching. I smiled at them; they were alright.

The only person missing was, "hey." I looked at the source in surprise—my new partner was Daniel. He smiled at me and I cursed the small fluttering in my stomach. He's just a normal human. The only reason I had ever gotten close to him was to get to Emma. I was never supposed to actually _care_.

I smiled back hesitantly. "Hi. So, how are you doing with this whole, training thing?"

He shrugged. "None of them have killed me yet, so I guess I'm alright." He frowned. "Then again, I haven't trained with Jax yet."

I laughed and he smiled again. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Haven't you two got, some sort of, peace now?" As in Jax would do anything for Emma, and Daniel knew that he had to try if Jax was.

He nodded slightly but hesitated. "Something like that. I guess he really has, 'changed'," he said slowly. Then he shrugged again. "I guess we just have to deal with it. Emma chose him. He doesn't try to rub it in my face anymore, and I guess I'm over it anyway. I don't think it ever really worked with Emma."

I let a small smile grace my features. "Is there anyone you think you would work with?"

There was a look in his eyes that I couldn't quite understand, and he looked at me with a smile that made the fluttering stronger. "Maybe."

That was enough for me.

* * *

 _Emma POV_

I turned again in the stupid bed, trying to find any way to get comfortable. I had heard about the barracks in so many stories, saw them in so many movies, but I was still uneasy actually being in one.

The walls were plain, stone, and grey. The lights were dim and it was almost pitch dark now with 'lights out'. And it was _cold_.

The beds were small and the mattresses were hard. The pillow was so uncomfortable, and I'm pretty sure there was something in it. The white duvet was thin and I was shivering under it.

I was really wishing they had let us at least _sleep_ at home, in our own beds. But what I desperately wanted was Jax.

I missed him. The whole day, he had been the only one I hadn't got to train with, and by now I was pretty sure Aggie had done it purposely. The only times I had got to be with him was when we had lunch and dinner, which was pretty disgusting, by the way.

I sighed and moved to turn again, almost falling off the bed in the process when something big and solid hit my side. An arm wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me back into the bed, and a hand clamped over my mouth, killing my scream in my throat.

I was pulled into a firm chest and I looked up into chocolate brown eyes. "Hey babe," Jax smirked down at me. I would usually stick my nose up at the nickname, but when Jax said it, it sent a feeling of warmth through me.

I grinned against his hand and he moved it. "Jax!" I threw my arms around his waist and buried my face in his— _bare chest?_

Surely enough, he was shirtless. I blushed at this realization as I felt his hand tangle in my hair, a quiet chuckle escaping him. Why was he shirtless? Does he not realize it's _cold_? Then again, he does have crazy body heat. I suddenly realized how warm I now was, and I cuddled closer into him.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him. "What are you doing here? Agamemnon will go crazy if he finds out!"

He smiled reassuringly down at me. "Relax, I just wanted to be with my Em. Agamemnon left a while ago and he won't lose sleep just to check on us. Lily's the only one that stayed and she won't mind. Everything's fine, I promise," he said soothingly.

I nodded, smiling up at him. "I was just thinking about you."

He smirked at me. "Of course you were. Why would you not?"

I shook my head. "Were you thinking about me?"

He paused, pretending to think about it. "You may have crossed my mind once or twice today, but I kept thinking how good the girls looked in black," he said teasingly. I glared at him and smacked his chest. He laughed at me and shook his head, changing his answer. "Always Em."

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. I snuggled back into his chest, his arms securely around my waist. My blush returned and I bit my lip. "Jax?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

He burst out laughing and I shushed him, looking around at the rest of the girls. He may not be kicked out, but that didn't mean it would be okay if someone woke up.

"Sorry," he apologized for his loudness. "I guess I just thought it wasn't that cold, and it's more comfortable this way. Trust me, I know from last time," he shrugged. Then he smirked. "Why? Does it bother you Em?"

He slid down slightly so we were at almost the same level and leaned closer, his breath fanning across my cheek. We were in a single bed, and it was small even for that, meaning I was almost on top of him. I shivered as he moved even closer, and this time it was definitely not from the cold.

"You remember what you did this morning Em?" he asked quietly, his voice rough.

I swallowed audibly, shaking my head. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said innocently.

He trailed his lips over my neck and I sucked in a breath. "I think you do. Now, I think it's only fair if I do the same for you. Don't you think that's fair?"

My eyes widened. "No, that's okay, you don't-," I cut off as he pressed a kiss to my collarbone. He stayed there, kissing and sucking before his teeth grazed it slightly. I gasped and my hands flew to his hair. I moved my head, trying to kiss him, and he made a noise of disapproval.

He moved back up to look at me, a smirk planted on his face. Uh oh.

He detached my hands from his hair, holding them both in one of his own. "I didn't interrupt you, so I think it's only fair." I didn't. At all. In fact, I was slightly scared.

I knew that was showing in my eyes, but there was also anticipation and slight excitement. I didn't want him to think I was scared of him, because I wasn't, and I knew he'd be mad at himself if he thought I was. What I _was_ scared of, was what he was about to do possibly giving me a heart attack.

His touch on my waist felt like it was on fire. My heart was pounding in my chest and I'm sure it would burst free of my chest any minute. If he did to me what I did this morning, I'm sure it would kill me.

How I did that this morning? No idea.

Maybe it's the Jax effect.

I smiled a small smile and he grinned at me. He pecked my lips, then started trailing kisses along my cheek. He moved lower and kissed the curve of my jaw, leading down to my neck. He kissed just under my jaw before sucking on the spot, making my breath catch.

He smiled against my skin, moving on down my neck, kissing and sucking before nipping at it lightly. I was struggling on breathing by this point when he made the trail back up to my ear.

He trailed his lips along my earlobe before sucking it into his mouth. I gasped, quite loudly, and he smirked, moving to suck on the sensitive spot behind my ear. I was shaking now, my cheeks flaming, and I really wanted him to kiss me.

"Jax," I pleaded, his name coming out as a moan. He shivered against me, a low growl escaping his own lips. "Jax," I tried again. "Kiss me."

He obeyed immediately, crushing his lips to mine. He released my hands to move his own to my waist, not hesitating to slip the slightly under my top, resting on the small of my back. The contact was amazing and I moved my hands to rest on his chest.

He shivered against my touch, pulling me flush against him and slipping his tongue past my lips. I trailed my hands down his chest, tracing them across his abs. I smiled into the kiss, letting my hands discover the map of his eight pack. Yes, _eight pack_.

He kissed my passionately, and I returned with just as much fervor. I cursed my lungs when it became too much, forcing me to pull back for air. Jax leaned his forehead against mine and I sighed.

"Isn't there a spell or something that means you don't have to breathe?" Jax chuckled quietly, causing me to smile. Then I glared at him teasingly. "You think we're fair _now_ Jaxy?"

He hummed in mock thought and I elbowed him, blushing slightly as my hand brushed his bare stomach. He sucked in a breath and I smiled at him. "Yeah, I guess we're even," he smiled cheekily.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." I cocked an eyebrow and he laughed. "It's nothing I promise."

I smiled, letting my eyes slip shut. "Okay," I murmured.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. He pulled me to his chest and rested his head on top of mine. "I made an, arrangement, with Andi," he said slowly.

I perked up at this. "What kind of arrangement?"

I felt him shrug. "We agreed that there was no reason we couldn't be friends and that there were times we made a good team before. We agreed that we'd be good at protecting you," he said softly.

I was about to protest the fact that I didn't need protecting but he beat me to it. "I know you're gonna say you don't need protecting but that isn't going to stop me and you know it. I would do anything to protect you because I'd never be able to live without you. If something happened to you that I could have prevented I'd never forgive myself."

My heart melted at his words and I suddenly hated myself for the time I spent without him. If I hadn't broke up with him that time maybe we could have avoided ever being apart and all the mess that followed.

"I'm so sorry Jax." My voice broke in the middle and I tightened my arms around his waist, deciding that the world would be perfect if I never let him go.

He placed a finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look at me curiously. "What could you have to be sorry for?"

I swallowed thickly. "I shouldn't have broke up with you. I shouldn't have hurt you like that and I shouldn't have went back to Daniel. It's my fault all of that happened, and I'm so sorry Jax, I'm so sorry."

A few tears had leaked out and Jax quickly wiped them away, shaking his head rapidly. "Hey, you know that's not true. Even if I hadn't helped her, E would still have done what she did. There's no way you could have prevented that. And you know I'm not mad at you. I have you now, and that's all I need," he smiled softly.

I shook my head. "But that's the problem. I hurt you and you still came back to me. Even when you came back, I was still with Daniel. I took you for granted and I shouldn't have. I thought you would give up on me."

He gave me an incredulous look. "I could never give up on you. If you had chosen Daniel again, I'd still be fighting for you know. I can't live without you, you mean everything to me. You are my life Em and if _you_ gave up on _me_ I'd have nothing to live for. You saved me Emma and you shouldn't be mad at yourself for that."

I looked at him with wonder and admiration. "I love you too."

He smiled, brushing a lock of hair from my face. "I know." He kissed me tenderly. "Get some sleep Em. I'll be right here when you walk up."

I smiled and nodded. I twisted around in his arms and he pulled me tightly against. He placed a soft kiss on my neck and I leaned into him, feeling a lot more comfortable.

"Night Jax," I whispered.

"Night Em."

* * *

 **IT'S STARTING SOON GUYS! REALLY SOON! Well I hope it is. Perks of being Irish -_- I pray for YouTube!**

 **Long ass chapter right here. Seriously, it's the longest chapter I've ever wrote. Ever. So you're welcome.**

 **Lots more Jemma guys. You can thank lovethatignites, who gave me the idea of Jax getting payback on his Em, and then that led to more. So you may go! Go worship at her feet! Worship the ground she walks on! Her writing is amazing ^_^**

 **What do you guys thinks gonna happen in the show? Honestly, these ads are scaring me. They can not hurt our Jemma!**

 **Please review lovelies they make my day :)**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you! I'm looking forward to seeing Jessie's character. They were not pleased XD Maybe the end changed their minds a little ;)**

 **lovethatignites: Thanks you :) Here is your Jemma ^.^ Little more Jandi friendship and sucky council in here too :D**

 **Slayer1002: Thank you! A little Dia for you in here :)**

 **SunKissedLove: God I love your reviews. Uhm, I'm not exactly sure how to reply to them all though XD Basically, Mr A is awesome, the Council sucks (apart from Lily), Andi is totally kickass and Jemma may be the most perfect thing to have graced this earth ever. Oh, and I love that emoji XD Here's your Jemma-y moment in the barracks :D Lot of exploding feels going round XD**

 **Guest: Adorable ^.^**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! A few of you thought it was Mr A, that would be a little awkward lol. Here's your next ch :)**

 **You guys are seriously amazing!**


	9. Chapter 9: Lost Innocence and Exploding

**Chapter 9: Lost Innocence and Exploding Dodgeballs**

 _Andi POV_

That is _not_ something you want to wake up to.

I woke up to Mia shaking me, a smirk on her face. "Come on, get up. Trust me, you're gonna wanna be awake for this," she shook my shoulder, pulling the covers off me.

"Ugh, I don't care. Hey, give me the blanket," I tugged at it, trying to pull it back over me. "Unless Aggie's coming at me with me with a blowtorch, I do _not_ need to get out of this bed."

She sighed, releasing my beautiful, beautiful, covers. I smiled, pulling them over my head, "thank you."

"I guess you leave me no choice." _What did_ that _mean?_ I peeked out from under the covers to see her shrug. I rose an eyebrow and she smirked. Then I felt the water. A _lot_ of it.

It lashed down on the bed, soaking me through the covers, and pelted my face. I shot up, blinking furiously to try and keep the water out of my eyes. "What the hell?! Are you _crazy_? You can't just make it rain on people!"

She furrowed her eyebrows mockingly, shaking with silent laughter. "Why not?"

I glared at her. "Uh, because it's rude? Mean? Wrong? _Painful_? Take your pick Mia!" She kept laughing and I shook my head. "You know I thou- could you stop it now? I'm awake," I snapped at her.

She nodded, cutting off my personal rainstorm. "Sorry. But trust me, you'll wanna see this." She smirked again.

"Well maybe, but I'd prefer it if my clothes weren't dripping," I muttered, throwing the drenched blanket off and getting up. She rolled her eyes, blowing a gust of wind at me, effectively drying, most of me. I thanked her then looked at her curiously. "So, what do I not wanna miss?"

"Oh yeah," she grinned, jerking her head to the left. I turned slowly, slightly cautious of what exactly it was Mia found so amusing. My gaze found Em's bed, and I snorted.

"I always thought Birdman would be a little more original," I mused. Mia let out a quiet laugh, nodding. I frowned, "But I don't see what the big deal is. This happens on a daily basis."

"I thought so, but it's never happened in a room with five other girls, and it's not like they had permission." She rose her eyebrows in question, and I realized where she was going with this.

I smirked. "Oh, this is gonna be _so_ good."

* * *

 _Emma POV_

I sighed, snuggling further into Jax's chest, not wanting to open my eyes yet. Jax was still sleeping, his breathing even, his chest rising and falling steadily under my cheek. His arms were wrapped securely around me, not loosening their hold during the night.

His breathing faltered, alerting me that he was awake. Although I kinda already figured it out when his hands slipped down to my hips. I shook my head internally, biting my lip, my face tinging a light pink.

 _No._ I was done with that. I was done with letting Jax drive me crazy, without doing the same in return. It was unfair that he could make me blush with just a look, and I couldn't even make any of them! If I tried, my face would just do something, unnatural, and my cheeks flaming wouldn't help.

Jax was like some kind of expert. Every look, word, touch, it all drove me crazy, and he knew it too. I had been doing a little better recently, and I know I _could_ affect him the same way. You know, I used to be innocent. I'm telling you, there's definitely a Jax effect.

The Jax Effect: Driving you crazy and taking your innocence, making you think and do unthinkable and, uh, undoable? things.

Seriously, I'm pretty sure, when I met Jax, my innocence disappeared and got lost in the abyss.

This is what allowed me to place a soft kiss on his chest, press myself closer to him, and begin to trace the muscles of his stomach slowly and lightly. I smiled as I heard him suck in a breath. I continued my ministrations and he let out a contented smile.

My face had cooled almost completely and my smile grew wider, maybe I could get better at this. I still hadn't opened my eyes, happily tracing Jax's abs as he nuzzled his face into my hair.

I heard a giggle and my eyebrows scrunched in confusion. _Was that me?_

I forced my eyes open, blinking at the harsh light that immediately abused my eyeballs. My vision finally focused, and I screamed.

"Ah!" I looked at the five smug faces above me, glaring at them. "Why?!"

Jax sighed, lifting his face from my hair. "Why what, wha-," he cut off as his eyes opened. "Oh." He smirked, giving one of those single nod things that I didn't understand, "Ladies."

Andi cocked an eyebrow. "Birdman." She wrinkled her nose, "y'know there is this thing called a shirt."

"What? Don't like what you see?" He looked to me, winking. "Em does." I flushed, hiding in the crook of his neck. See? See what he does to me?

He chuckled and I flushed farther, smacking his chest. Bad idea.

He leaned down, his voice low for only me to hear, "Can't keep your hands off me, can you Em?" The lowness of his voice mixed with the leftover huskiness from sleep just added to the unfairness of the whole situation. I peeked up at him to see him smiling down at me, and I relaxed slightly. Not smirking, smiling.

Andi gagged, "Gross." Whether she was referring to us or his earlier comment I wasn't sure.

Mia looked at her curiously. "He's on the swim team. Don't you see, that, like everyday?"

Andi nodded, wearing a grim expression. "Sadly." We laughed and Jax rolled his eyes. A look of slight hurt flashed across his face. Where did that come from? Since when is Jax insecure about anything? I frowned, pressing my lips to his jaw.

He flashed me a smile. I repeated my action, nuzzling his cheek. "Come on Jax, don't listen to Andi. Personally, I love the view," I whispered to him. His smile grew, but there was still something wrong, it didn't reach his eyes. I rose my eyebrows and he shook his head slightly, silently telling me 'later'.

I looked back to our 'friends'. "Are you guys done now?"

Maddie snorted. "Done? Please. We haven't even started," she flipped her hair.

I rolled my eyes. "Then what do you want?"

"Jax," Sophie said dreamily. "Oh, or Kangaroo Jax! That's even better!"

Everyone looked at her, me horrified and Jax terrified. "Well you can't have, either of them," I glared at her, though I'm pretty sure I looked more confused and definitely more weirded out.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Forget she said that. We were just thinking how we're gonna be here for a while, and you two are probably going to be, doing this, while we are. And we're guessing you don't want, someone, to find out about that," she crossed her arms, smiling triumphantly.

Jax laughed nervously. "So what? You're going to blackmail us?" They nodded. He scoffed, "You really think that's gonna work? You do know we can just erase all your memories of this happening right?"

Andi gasped mockingly. "And risk something going wrong? Even you wouldn't do it Birdman."

I sighed. "What do you guys _want_?"

They looked at each other. "We don't know yet," Maddie started. "But we'll think of something! And when we do, you'll have to give it to us."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." Jax groaned.

They looked satisfied and finally left us alone. Jax cast a spell, simultaneously dressing us and getting us out of bed. I frowned, shivering at the sudden chill, and Jax wrapped his arms back around me. I smiled, leaning into his warmth.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He sighed. "It's nothing really. It's just, I've been dreaming again. I think it's Dad talking to me," he said slowly.

Oh. "What does he say?"

"Not much, he basically just explains everything that's wrong with me and how I deserve to have nothing," he says nonchantly.

"Jax," I start softly. "You know that's not true. So, that's why it hurt when Andi said that earlier?"

He shrugged. "I guess when you have the words beat into you, they get to you a little yeah."

I looked at him in horror. "He beats you?"

He avoided my eyes, ducking his head. My breath caught when he nodded slightly. "Just in the dreams, he's never done it, before. He mostly uses magic but it has the same effect. It wouldn't be so bad if they were just in the dreams."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

He smoothed the crease of my brow before pulling away, blowing out a sigh. He looked around, but the girls had already left to see the guys before breakfast. He lifted his shirt slightly to reveal light purple, blue, and black bruises. "They take a while to appear and I use a spell to cover them too," he explained.

I nodded, reaching out to trace them lightly. "It hurts, doesn't it?" I asked sadly. He nodded slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to give you anything else to worry about," he said quietly.

"Jax." I wrapped my arms back around him, hugging him tightly. I relaxed a little when he didn't wince, hugging me back just as fiercely, his arms as strong and reassuring as always.

"I'm fine, really. It's not so bad when I stay with you. When I'm on my own, they happen again if I can get back to sleep, but most times I just don't sleep at all. But when I wake up and you're there, it calms me down. Sometimes I don't even have them at all."

I smiled slightly. "I guess you'll just have to stay with me then," I stated softly.

He chuckled, sounding a little relieved. "I guess so."

* * *

I was training with Daniel. We were currently running laps. We ran alongside each other in an only slightly awkward silence. I kept casting worried glances at Jax, who smiled reassuringly every time he caught my gaze.

I didn't reassure me though. I noticed all the slight winces and the slightly worse pain in his expressions. I noticed the extra strength and focus he used on everything, all the little things I hadn't noticed before.

"We can switch partners if you want you know." My head whipped to the other side and I'm pretty sure I heard my neck snap. I looked at Daniel who was watching me curiously and shook my head.

"You don't know the council very well if you think that," I laughed slightly. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about him. It's fine, you're definitely one of the better partners I could have got."

He smiled. "Yeah. At least they haven't killed us so far right?"

I nodded, laughing again. "Right. You haven't been paired with Jax yet, have you?" I smiled as the realization hit me.

He shook his head, looking at me nervously. "No. Why? He's not planning on ways to kill me is he? He'd be able to make it look like an accident too, wouldn't he?"

I giggled at his nervousness, shaking my head. "He's not going to kill you Daniel. Although, he was talking about something. Something about if you put some kind of spell on a human and send them to limbo, they, disappear, or something. I'm not sure though," I said thoughtfully.

I glanced at him, his terrified expression enough to send me into another fit of laughter. "I'm kidding! He's not going to do anything," I said slowly. "Just, try not to do anything that would set him off."

He rose an eyebrow. "Like what?"

I went through the things he could say that might get to Jax, trying to form a response. I frowned at the amount of scenarios going through my head and decided, "Maybe just try not to speak much."

He nodded slowly. "Um, okay. What if he talks to me?"

"Good luck?"

* * *

 _Jax POV_

I smirked. The look on Daniel's face was hilarious and I was shaking with barely contained laughter. If it wasn't for the warning look Em gave me...

But, she was warning me not to hurt him. She had never said anything about making fun of him or scaring him a little. I could do that, right?

I burst out laughing, deciding that it was okay. "Oh," laugh, "my god," breathe, "you," laugh, "should've seen," breathe, "your face!" At this point I was laughing hysterically, ignoring his glare. Yeah right, as if I'd be intimidated by someone who looked like they just peed their pants.

A dodgeball hit my chest and I winced, looking around to make sure Emma didn't see. I was sadly disappointed, finding her concerned eyes staring at me. I shook my head slightly, smiling reassuringly. She didn't look convinced, but she turned back to Katie.

I rubbed my chest, glaring at Daniel. "What was that for?" I demanded.

He held his hands up. "It wasn't me!" I stared at him blankly before turning my gaze to the shelf of dodgeballs behind him, looking back and forth between it and him. "It wasn't! Half of you have some type of powers, and besides they're lying around _everywhere_. It could've been anyone."

I rolled my eyes, still rubbing at my chest, wincing when I hit a bruise. He looked at me curiously. "Are you okay man? I didn't think it hit you so hard."

I dropped my hand quickly, shaking my head. "I'm fine, it's nothing." I stole a quick glance at Emma, she was still training with Katie.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Alright, do you wanna switch partners? You've been looking at Emma since, well ever, and she was doing the same so I don't see why you haven't been partners already. I mean, I'd rather you leave now, _before_ you kill me."

I smirked at him, shrugging. "I dont need to kill you anymore. I have my Em. Unless, of course, you've done something else tha-"

"I haven't," he cut me off, glaring. "I've done nothing. I never did, Em was mine first, it's not my fault you were jeal-"

"Oh, so now you _want_ to die?" I glared at him. Is he _that_ stupid? _Really_?

He huffed, crossing his chicken arms. I glanced at the rings. _If only it wouldn't hurt right now..._ Daniel followed my gaze, his eyes widening. "Are you seriously that much of a showoff that you-" he cut off as a dodgeball hit him in the back.

He sent me a glare and I smirked. "Just, throw me one and I'll use magic to catch it and throw it back."

His face scrunched up. "That's really a part of training?"

"Well we're not usually stuck training with _stupid_ humans," I rolled my eyes, emphasizing the stupid part just for him.

"It's not like it's that hard, it's just catching a ball," he muttered. I smirked. _It's nice he thinks that. Really stupid, too, of course._

He threw me the ball and I caught it no problem, leaving it hovering about a foot away from me. I smirked before firing it back so quickly and with so much force it pushed him back a few steps, hitting him in the chest.

He stared at me, eyes wide. He had managed to grab it, sadly. "Now I get it." I nodded, satisfied.

We kept at it and I toned it down slightly, only to pick it back up when he did something to annoy me. Seriously, he's a swimmer he should be able to not breathe.

I was getting tired, not throwing them back as hard or catching them as easily. Daniel noticed and smirked at me, so obviously I threw it back with more or less all the strength I had left. It flew at him at full speed and he ducked, only for it to fly on over his head, colliding with a fireball that Mia had just thrown. Her and Andi jumped back when it exploded and I winced. "Sorry," I called.

They glared at me. I smiled at Em and gave her a small wave when I saw her looking at me curiously. She rolled her eyes but smiled back, asking Andi and Mia if they were okay.

I turned back to Daniel. "I guess we need another one."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "You sure you're not trying to kill me?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "Just throw the ball."

He threw it and I caught it as normal, only this time, when the magic hit it, it started to glow brightly before shooting dark bursts of magic in all directions. One hit me in the chest and I saw the same happen to Daniel. I prayed no one else got hit as I felt the paralyzing pain start to spread through me.

The pain of it, mixed with the pain I already had combined, causing my head to get light and dark splotches to appear in my vision. I barely registered that my body had started to sway, faintly hearing someone shouting my name. _Em_.

I saw Daniel fall first out of the slight sight I had left, Emma's name on my lips as everything faded to black.

* * *

 **I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt him okay? It had to be done though. As much as I'd love it to be, it can't just be all Jemma. But all's good, just trust me. (I'm guessing you're not all worrying about Daniel... That's if you're worrying at all... Maybe this whole paragraph was pointless...)**

 **My love for YouTube has grown! They've managed to confuse me already. Where's Mia? Does anyone else think she's gonna be the one that's coming to help find Katie, Gigi, and Sophie? It confuses me that she hasn't been mentioned at all. What are you guys thinking about it all? As long as Jemma's okay, it's fine.**

 **I'm pretty sure there was something else but I can't remember and I apologize that I always make these so long. Sorry.**

 **Please review you guys :)**

 **TTluv19: Thank you :) Yay for YouTube!**

 **The Flash Fanatic: Thanks :)**

 **Slayer1002: Thanks :) I hope we get Dia in the show!**

 **lovethatignites: Thank you! Gotta love Sophie XD And of course Jemma ^.^ I thought it was only fair, and 'the Jax effect' just sounds right. I'm really not, I won't see more of your amazing writing if you die! It's never healthy, but do they ever listen?**

 **Guest: It really is ^_^**

 **SunKissedLove: XD Thank you! I love your long reviews ^.^ No please update I wanna read it! XD Jemma is always cute/adorable/perfect. I think if, no when, we see Mia, she will definitely be different. I'm sorry for killing you XD**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks! So much cuteness XD I hope there's some humor in here for you!**

 **Daddy Directioner: Thank you :) More Jemma here XD**

 **crazychessgurl: ^_^**

 **mittyrock: Thanks :)**

 **Eww jemma: Thank you!**

 **Wow, you guys are amazing! Over 50 reviews already! Thank you so much, I love you guys :D**


	10. Chapter 10: No, She Dumped You For the

**Chapter 10: No, She Dumped You For the Koala**

 _Emma POV_

"Jax!" I ran to him when he fell, falling on my knees next to him. I shook his shoulder, "Jax? Jax, wake up." Andi came to stand next to me.

"What happened? Is he okay?"

I shook my head, pulling Jax to me and resting his head on my lap. "I don't know! Something hit him, and," I trailed off, looking down at him. "Andi, why isn't he waking up?" I shook his shoulder again, panic running through me faster now.

Andi knelt down next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Em, it's okay. He's breathing fine. I just wonder what happened." She picked up a dodgeball by Jax's side, studying it closely. "It was this right? Maybe there was a spell on the ball?"

I nodded, "But what spell? And who put it there?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. She shrugged, seeming to give up on trying to figure it out. "Look, I don't know, but I don't think we should be here anymore. Let's get them back to your place."

I nodded, my eyes wandering to the place across from us. Mia and Diego were in a similar situation to us, Daniel lying unconscious beside them. "Yeah, we should all get back."

The Council suddenly appeared from wherever they went, probably an early lunch, taking in the scene before them. Lily made her way to us quickly, Agememnon and Desdemona trailing after her. "What happened?" Lily asked when she reached us, looking between the two unconscious boys.

"We don't know. We just need to get them back to Emma's and then we'll explain," Andi promised, standing up and waving the rest over. "Okay, we need someone to transport us to Emma's. We can't do anything here, and I'm pretty sure it's not as safe as you guys told us," she gave the Council a pointed look.

Desdemona rolled her eyes. "We'll transport you all." She looked at Jax, then Daniel. She rolled her eyes, "Since I'm sure you won't let us drag either of them, we'll have to transport them separately. I'll take one group, Agememnon, you take the other."

Aggie rolled his eyes, but made his way to Daniel. The Panthers followed and he transported them away. Philip joined us and Desdemona did the same.

"Ow!" Andi had landed on the table. Philip laughed at her, taking her hand and pulling her down.

Mia came over to stand next to me. "Do you know what happened to them?" I looked up at her, and realized she was as worried as I was.

I shook my head no. "We'll figure it out _after_ we know they're okay." She nodded in agreement, glancing at Daniel. "We can take him to the guest room; Jax can stay in mine." She nodded again, going back over to them. She said something to Diego and he nodded, helping Mia lift Daniel.

I stood up to do the same and Philip moved to help me. We lifted Jax up, each of us wrapping an arm around his back. We pulled his arms around our shoulders and half-carried/half-dragged him to my room.

Andi opened the door for us and we lay him down on the bed. I sat down next to him, reaching out a hand to gently stroke his cheek. Andi and Philip shared a look before Philip left and Andi came to stand in front of me.

"Em," she started softly. "He's going to be okay. It was just a spell, he'll probably wake up soon."

"I know, Andi, it's just, we don't know _what_ spell," I looked back at Jax. "They did this, I know they did, it was meant to hurt someone. I just wish I knew the spell!"

"Hey, Emma, it's okay. They'll wake up and they'll be fine. If anything's wrong we'll fix it. Just, stay with him, he'll be fine if you're here when he wakes up," she tried, smiling hesitantly. It worked and I smiled slightly, nodding.

"Thanks Andi." I stood up, wrapping my arms around her.

She hugged me in return. "I'll go find your dad, tell him what's going on. If Daniel wakes up, one of us will come tell you. You just stay with Birdman," she smirked.

I rolled my eyes but nodded, sitting back down. "Everything's gonna be fine Em, don't worry." She left and I turned back to Jax.

I sighed, pushing a lock of hair from his forehead before going back to stroking his cheek. "Come on Jax. Wake up. I'm not moving until you do." I lay down next to him, curling into his side and wrapping my arms around him. I rested my head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. "Please wake up. I need to know you're okay. I need _you_."

* * *

I had been laying there for almost an hour. I listened to his reassuring heartbeat, traced patterns on his chest and shoulder, peppered him with kisses, and pleaded and prayed for him to wake up.

He looked so peaceful, like he was asleep. I could almost believe that's what it was. That we were just back at home, sleeping. All I needed was his strong arms around me. Instead, they lay limp at his side.

I sighed, sitting up so I could see him better. I ran my fingers through his hair, gently stroking a lock from his forehead. I leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek. I took his hand, squeezing it lightly. He squeezed back and I let out a small smile.

Wait.

His eyes fluttered before opening and meeting mine. They roamed over my face before a smirk lit his features. I grinned widely, throwing my arms around him. "Jax! I'm so happy you're awake."

"Uhm, thanks," he said slowly. I pulled back, tracing my fingers along his cheekbone and smiling down at him. He smirked back. "Look, I know I'm hot and everything but it's wrong to kidnap people." He spoke slowly, as if talking to a child, and he said the words like he had said them a hundred times before.

I frowned. "What? Jax, I didn't kidnap you... Are you okay?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?"

I smiled, kissing his forehead. "I am now. I was so worried about you."

"Uh, that's sweet and all, but, why?"

I looked at him curiously. "You don't remember?" He shook his head. "We were at boot camp. You were training with Daniel and something happened, a spell hit you and-"

He sat up quickly, causing him to wince, and I gently pushed him back down. "A spell? You're a witch?" My mouth dropped open. "I was at boot camp? Oh no, my dad's going to kill me! And- wait who's Daniel?"

"Jax, what are you talking about? Don't you remember?" I was starting to feel sick, my heart beat quickening.

"Remember what? _Who are you_?"

My heart sunk. _He doesn't remember me?_ "It, it's me. Emma. _I'm your girlfriend_. Don't you know me?"

He shook his head slowly. "No, I," he paused. "Wait, Emma? Emma Alonso? As in, _the Chosen One_ Emma Alonso?" I nodded. "And you're already my girlfriend?" He grinned at me.

"Already? What do you m- Oh. Right. Your dad sent you to get close to me and destroy me and the Realm."

He frowned, examining me. "But, you're hot. That's not very fair."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled slightly. "So you don't remember me at all?" I swallowed thickly, my heart sinking further.

He shook his head, looking at me sadly after taking in my distraught expression. _He's still in there_. He smirked, "But I can think of a way you could jog my memory." He rose his eyebrows suggestively, winking at me.

I stared at him. He sighed. "Alright, fine, I'm sorry. But it could work," he trailed off hopefully. I shook my head. "Fine."

I wasn't going to kiss him right now, I couldn't. What if he never remembers and that would be our first kiss for him? No—he _would_ remember. "How do you feel?"

He shrugged. "I'm fine, it- woah," he tried to sit up again but fell, almost hitting his head. I caught him before he could, gently lying him back against the pillow. He smiled gratefully. "Uhm, maybe I don't feel that good."

I nodded, a short laugh escaping me. His smile grew slightly and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm guessing what I last remember was a long time and I didn't destroy you and I actually really care about you now."

I rose an eyebrow. "You're just guessing all of that?"

"It's not that hard to believe." He was still smiling, and the look he was giving me was so familiar it made my heart flutter. He noticed my giddy expression and smiled wider. "What?"

"That's the way you used to look at me. When I barely knew you but my heart still fluttered when you smiled at me," I said honestly, the words escaping before I could stop them. He grinned at me and I blushed.

"You're cute when you blush. I bet I liked making you blush, didn't I?" He smirked.

I nodded, pretending to glare at him even though I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, you did- you do," I corrected quickly.

He nodded, his expression growing serious. "Emma," he started shyly, questionably. I frowned, he looked upset. I nodded, encouraging him to continue. "Am I, do I," he blew out a breath. "How horrible am I?"

He said it bluntly, tiredly, like he knew the answer was bad and he hated himself for it. I shook my head, smiling. "Jax, you're amazing. I wouldn't love you so much if you weren't."

His eyes widened and a huge smile lit his face. "You love me?" He spoke as if he couldn't believe it. The thought saddened me and made me smile at the same time. He was so...hurt, and I wanted nothing more than to take away all his pain. But, he was also _so_ cute.

"Aw, you're so cute," I poked his cheek. He rolled his eyes, but the smile still took over his features. "Yes, I love you. And you love me too. At least, you did, and you will, once I get you to remember," I frowned.

He smiled hesitantly, taking my hand in his, squeezing reassuringly. "I don't know. I think, even if I don't remember, I'd still love you eventually. I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard for you to make me remember that."

I smiled, his words sending a pleasant feeling through me. "I didn't think you'd be this, sweet."

He smiled back at me. "Well, you said you love me and you were being so adorable. Besides, you said that I love you too, I just thought, why not? Look, I want to remember. Something big will happen, and I'll come bursting in, telling you that I remember, and you'll run into my arms and kiss me."

I laughed at him. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. And then we'll live _happily ever after_ ," he said 'dreamily'.

I laughed harder, shaking my head, "Shut up." He pouted, laughing with me. "No, I hope your right. That sounds pretty good to me." We shared a quick smile. "Jax, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Oh, I was at my house," I nodded, letting out a relieved sigh. "In Sydney," he finished.

"What?!" He didn't even remember coming here?

"I was packing though! My flight was in, two days? Yeah, something like that."

I nodded, sadness coursing through me. "Okay. Uhm, you stay here. I'm gonna tell the rest of them what's going on. I'll be back soon, I promise."

He nodded. I started to make my way to the door, when I stopped, turning back around. Jax cocked an eyebrow at me. "I forgot something," I explained.

I walked back to him, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being so sweet." He nodded, then smirked before puckering his lips. I shook my head, nearly laughing again. "Not yet."

He sighed, then nodded, seeming to think of something. "You can't keep your hands off me for too long," he winked.

"There's the Jax I was expecting." I started to walk backwards, thinking more and more. A frown settled over my features and tears pricked my eyes as I looked at him.

He noticed and his expression became panicked. "Hey, don't be upset. It's going to be fine. I'm going to remember you, Em, no matter what I have to do to do it. Just, don't cry."

I smiled widely at him. "You called me Em."

He smiled back. "Well, yeah. It just felt, right. Is it?" I nodded quickly.

"I'll be back soon. I can fix this, I promise." With that, I more or less ran out the door.

* * *

 _Mia POV_

I walked back to Daniel's room, pushing the door open quietly. One step in, and I bumped into something. I looked up, startled. "Daniel. You're awake," I smiled up at him.

"Uh yeah. Do you know where Emma is? I gotta get out of here before her Dad kills me." He moved to walk past me.

"Woah, wait a second. Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I scanned my eyes over him. He looked okay. Well, he looked better than okay. _He's really cute_.

He looked at me strangely. "I'm fine. Why what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No," he said slowly. "I'm just gonna, go find Emma." He tried to get past again.

I moved in front of him. "Wait! She's with Jax. It's better just to leave her alone."

He narrowed his eyes. "Who's Jax?"

 _What?_ "Why are you looking for Emma anyway?"

"Well, aren't I allowed to look for my girlfriend?" He smiled, then groaned. "What did Maddie tell you?"

 _What the hell..._ " _What_ are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about? Who are you?"

"Oh, great. Memory wiping spell. Big memory wiping spell." Daniel's eyes widened. "Okay, you stay here." He looked like he was about to protest but I continued. "I'm gonna go, talk to Emma. I'll be right back."

Before he could say anything, I spun around, walking quickly out the door. I shut it behind me then froze it. He shouldn't be let out right now. Not until I talk to Emma, at least.

I met her as I was walking up the hall. "Emma! Daniel doesn't remember, some things," I said quickly.

"Oh, great. How much does he forget?" She looked like she already knew the answer.

"He doesn't know me or Jax, and he thinks you two are dating."

She winced. "Didn't you tell him he was wrong?"

"What was I supposed to say? "No, she dumped you for the koala"?" I hissed.

"Jax doesn't remember me either, okay?" She snapped, glaring at me.

"Oh. Sorry. I guess I didn't think of that," I looked at her sympathetically.

"It's like, the spell erased almost two years of their memories!"

I nodded. "How? Is there even a spell that can do that?"

She sighed tiredly. "I'm pretty sure there's a spell for _everything_."

"Good, then that means there's a spell to reverse it." She looked at me blankly, hopeless. "Come on. You are the Chosen One aren't you? You can fix this." She smiled slightly, nodding.

A girl appeared behind her. She had short brown hair and glasses. I knew her, she was, Jax's sister. I think her name was, "Jessie."

Emma spun around. "Jess! When did you get here?"

"Just there now. Where's Jax? Is he okay?" She looked so worried, I felt so bad for her. At least Jax would remember her. Well, at least I think he would...

"Uhm, yeah, he's fine," Emma smiled at her reassuring. "But, uhm, there is something."

The big smile that had crossed her face dropped. "What? What's wrong?"

Emma bit her lip. "He doesn't remember me."

* * *

 **So, uhm, yeah. He's not dead right?**

 **Don't worry, this is just a reason for more Jemma, I promise.**

 **So it's kinda like the show now. Kinda completely different. Whatever way you want to look at it. Your choice.**

 **Even though Jemma won, they still manage to make it all about Daniel. It's not fair! But we just have to wait it out. Listen to lovethatignites, just brace yourselves.**

 **If you're really worried, go check out her oneshot _I Want You To Be My Last._ Seriously. It will give you hope. It is absolute perfection, it's so beautiful. If you haven't read it yet (you should have), I highly recommend it. _It gives you hope_. And feels. Lots of feels.**

 **Mia's back! And Jessie's here! It's all good! It will be eventually.**

 **Rahart said we will be happy with the ending. _Trust Rahart_.**

 **Please review guys, I love them as much as ice cream ^.^**

 **lovethatignites: Thank you :) Even here they're still sweet ^.^ More of it to come too, I promise. Jax beats Daniel in everything. Everything.**

 **angelcreature13: If he remembers that now... I'm sure they'll definitely remind him xD Ah, Sophie ;) Poor Jax, I hate writing these chapters, trust me :( Thanks :)**

 **mittyrock: Thank you!**

 **Slayer1002: Thanks :) We have Mia!**

 **Guest: Thanks. More soon, I promise :)**

 **TTluv19: He is okay... Sorta. Thank you :) I hope you were able to see the rest of them so far!**

 **The Flash Fanatic: Yay, I'm glad :)**

 **amazing fan: Exactly.**

 **Guest: Lol, here you go :D Thank you :)**

 _ **You guys are amazing I love you**_


	11. Chapter 11: Louder Than Aggie's Bullhorn

**Chapter 11: Louder Than Aggie's Bullhorn**

 _Emma POV_

Jessie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he didn't recognize me. He doesn't remember me. He doesn't remember anything from like two days before he even came here!" The words came out quickly, a hint of panic in my voice. Okay, maybe more than a hint.

Her jaw dropped. "But- wait, how long has he been here?"

"About two years," Mia shrugged. "Oh, and you wanna know the best part?" She turned to me, "Daniel forgets the same."

Jessie looked confused. "Daniel? Oh, you mean the weird one? What's so good- or, bad- about that?"

Mia let out a snort. "Jax hasn't told you? Wow that's surprising."

"Mia," I hissed. She held her hands up in a defensive/innocent gesture. "Well," I started slowly. "Before I was with Jax," I continued. Jessie looked at me blankly as Mia rose her eyebrows, waving her hand in a 'go on' gesture. I sighed, saying in a rush, "I used to date Daniel."

Jessie continued to stare at me. Then, very suddenly, she started to giggle. Now it was my turn to be confused.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, not able to hold in a smile myself.

"You're jealous," she stated, still giggling. I was about to protest—what would I even be jealous _of_?—before I realized she was directing this at Mia.

Mia glared at her. "I am not," she snapped. _Typical Mia_ , I thought. But then, she continued. "Emma wants to get their memories back just as much as I do, she wants _Jax_ back. I have nothing to be jealous of."

Jessie nodded. "Uh-huh, sure." She grinned. "Jax is going to love this. I know he doesn't remember you or anything, but you having to tell someone you're dumping them because you're with _him_ , he'll love it."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he will," I sighed.

She suddenly frowned, wearing a slightly worried expression. "You _are_ going to dump him right? Daniel, I mean. If you were together before, and he thinks you still are, you're not, going to, go back to him, are you?"

"Oh please not the whole Demma/Jemma drama again," Mia groaned.

I shook my head rapidly. "No way. I'm done with that. I made up my mind, I chose Jax, and I've already told him that, that I'm with him." I bit my lip. "I'll just have to explain to Daniel. A lot."

Mia nodded, "Good luck with _that_."

"Actually, if I just tell him I have my powers, he might just dump me anyway," I shrugged.

Jessie's eyes widened. "He would do that? Why?"

"He doesn't exactly like the whole, witch thing," I explained.

She crossed her arms, taking on an angry expression. It looked strange on her usually happy, eleven year old face. She looked slightly older, and I was slightly surprised when I found out she wasn't. "Well, that's stupid."

I laughed. "Yeah, it is."

There was a loud crash, like the sound of ice breaking, and Mia's eyes widened. There were quite loud, quite fast footsteps and Daniel appeared in the hall. "Y-you, _froze_ the door!" He looked at Mia, a slightly scared, slightly angry expression on his face.

She rolled her eyes, arms crossed. "It was for your own good, trust me."

He shook his head, making some stuttery noises. His eyes found me and he stopped, smiling. "There you are. Look, I'm not exactly sure why I'm here but I better go, before your dad kills me." He walked towards me, moving to kiss me—on the cheek, of course—and I held up a hand, pushing him away slightly.

"Daniel," I said, taking in his already confused expression. "Uhm, you should stay. Actually, you have to. I- uh, I mean _we_ , have to talk to you."

He looked between us all. "Okay," he agreed, dragging out the word. "But I don't even know two of you."

I bit my lip. "Yeah, right. I know that."

Jessie rolled her eyes, sticking out a hand. "I'm Jessie, Jax's sister."

He stared at her. "Who's Jax?"

She smiled widely. "Oh, right. You don't remember him either. He's Emma's b-" I covered her mouth with my hand, cutting her off. Daniel looked at us curiously. I smiled nervously, trying to think if there was an easy way to do this.

There wasn't.

"Hey, Emma, there may be a small, something, in your bedroom," Jax said slowly, coming up behind me.

I turned around, raising an eyebrow. "There _may_ be?"

He grinned, but there was something wrong with it. It looked tired, and it didn't reach his eyes, which there were light bags under. He looked tired and beat, and I had a feeling it had a lot to do with whatever that ball had done to him.

"Yeah, it depends. How do you feel about flowers?"

I smiled slightly. "Flowers?"

He nodded. "I didn't mean to do it, I promise. Something just happened, and I was thinking of you," he trailed off, smiling charmingly.

I rolled my eyes, smiling wider. "Oh you were?" I mused.

He smirked. He was about to speak when he began to cough violently, his body shaking. I ran to him, rubbing his back soothingly. Why was this happening to _him_? Daniel seemed fine, so what was wrong with Jax?

He hunched down slightly, still coughing. I kept rubbing his back, wrapping my other arm around his waist, afraid that he would collapse completely if I didn't. "Hey, you're okay, I've got you."

His hand wrapped around my arm at his waist, holding on tightly. The coughing slowed before it stopped completely and he straightened. I smiled softly. "You okay?"

He nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Thanks." Even this tired and beaten down, he looked perfect, his beautiful brown eyes soft and bright, and I couldn't help but stare. He looked back at me, his smile growing into a grin.

"Who are _you_?" A voice asked, breaking me from my dazed state. I turned around to see Daniel glaring at Jax, eyes flicking to his hand on my arm and the other one that had somehow found its way to my waist. Yep, somehow. No idea how it got there. It's not like it was giving a feeling of fire against my skin, but also sending shivers through me. It's not like I was leaning into it, into _him_ or anything.

Nope. None of that happening.

Mmhmm.

Jax cocked an eyebrow at him. "I could ask you the same question." He looked him up and down, his hold on me tightening. _Aww, that's s—_ so not the time. He smirked, probably figuring out the cause of Daniel's glare. Well, mostly.

"I'm Daniel. I'm Emma's boyfriend," he said in a duh tone.

Jax's face fell for a split second before his smirk was back, planted firmly in his expression. "Really, well, that's not what I heard." I nudged him slightly, giving him a warning look. He rose his eyebrows.

"Really, well, that's what I _know_ ," Daniel retorted mockingly.

Jax shook his head. "Alright, I'm confused. Can someone please at least explain to me wh-" he froze, cutting off abruptly as his eyes found his sister. "Jessie?"

"Hey bro," she gave a small wave.

"What're you- how are you- you're here?" She nodded. "H-how long have you been back?"

She bit her lip, straightening her glasses. "Uhm, about a week. But I only found you a few days ago."

He nodded, his expression thoughtful. "How old are you?" He decided.

"I'm eleven. I've been gone for three years, if that's what you're asking. Don't worry, you didn't forget much about _me_."

Jax shook his head in amazement. "I missed you."

Jessie rolled her eyes but grinned. "Yeah yeah, I missed you too but- woah, hey!" She laughed as he picked her up, hugging her to him tightly and spinning her around. Awww. Now _that's_ sweet.

Jax laughed with her, setting her back down gently on her feet. He ruffled her hair. "Aw, look at you. So adorable," he smirked. She swatted his hand away. He chuckled. I smiled at them.

He turned back around, catching my eye. I smiled wider and he returned it. Daniel sighed loudly. "Alright, I don't know who _you_ are," he glared at Jax again, "but you can stop staring at my girlfriend now. We have to, talk, apparently."

Jax just smirked again. "Oh, you do? Man, that's obvious code for 'I'm breaking up with you'."

I groaned internally, shaking my head. "We _all_ have to talk okay? With _both_ of you."They glared at each other before looking back at me and smiling. I rolled my eyes, "I kinda meant _now_." They both made a long 'ohhh' sound before nodding and following me out of the hall.

The first one to speak was Andi. "Oh yay they're awake." She turned to Maddie and the Panthers. "You can go now."

Maddie gasped, giving Andi a horrified look. "How dare you talk to me like that! Proxy, Panthers, let's _go_."

"Am I friends with them?" Jax asked me quietly, his mouth at my ear. He had walked up closely behind me, his chest an inch from my back. His breath fanned across my neck and I shivered. I turned my head to look at him.

Bad idea.

My breath caught as my eyes found his, his lips centimeters from mine. He stared back at me, a smile splitting his features. I smiled back, my gaze falling down to his lips. His eyes stayed on me as I leaned closer, mesmerized by his soft, inviting, lips...

There was a loud cough and I jumped away from him as if I'd been burned. Jax breathed out a small laugh. I blushed, looking around to find Daniel glaring at us. Again. I sighed, looking at Jax longingly.

What? I couldn't help it. He could have _died_. I should be able to kiss him right now.

Andi stared at the three of us. She took in Daniel's 'angry glare', Jax's pleased smirk, and my longing look before raising her eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Oh, right!" I turned to Maddie. "You can't go yet!"

She groaned, "Why not?!"

"The spell made Jax and Daniel lose a, piece, of their memories."

"How big of a piece?" Andi asked, her amused tone implying she already knew.

"Oh, just about two years," Mia smiled.

"What?!" Daniel shrieked. "What do you mean a _spell_? That made me lose my memories _for two years_?!"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down."

He looked at her incredulously. " _Calm down_? I don't even know you."

"You do, you just don't remember," she shrugged. "But don't worry, I'm sure Emma will have it fixed in no time. She can't keep her hands of her boyfriend for too long."

Daniel smiled slightly. "She can't?" I gave Mia a warning look.

She smirked. "Nope. I mean, he is supposedly the 'school heartthrob' but personally, I don't see it. But yeah, it's like they're stuck together. I mean, there's Miss Information posts about Jemma _everyday_."

Daniel looked confused. "Jemma?"

"Yeah. Jax and Emma, duh," she emphasized Jax's name, then looked at us with a smirk. "Can't keep their hands off each other."

"It's gross," Andi added unhelpfully. I blushed, ducking my head. I peeked up at Jax and he winked at me. I blushed further.

Daniel looked at me, wearing a hurt expression. "Did we break up?"

I nodded, giving him a sad look. "So many times."

"But, why?"

"Well first, you broke up with me when you found out I got my powers back."

"You have your powers back?!"

I ignored him, continuing, "Then, we got back together after E—my clone–almost destroyed the Realm. Then we broke up again when Mia put you under the spider seal. We kinda got back together after, but not really, because at first you were still under the seal and then you wanted me to choose between you and Jax."

I let out a long breath; I had said all that really quickly. Daniel was gaping at me. "I chose Jax," I finished awkwardly.

He shook his head slowly. "I don't understand."

"Oh, which part?" Andi asked, now even more amused.

"Well, I understand the part where you said you chose me," Jax smirked, winking at me again. Oh, would he stop doing that for just one minute!

Daniel glared at him. "I didn't understand any of it. It's like you were talking gibberish! Clones, and 'destroying the realm' and, spider seals! I hate spiders!"

Just then, Jax let out another violent cough. He hunched over, shaking as he coughed even harder. I quickly moved back to him, taking a hold of his arm and leading, pulling him to the couch. I sat him down and he leaned back against it, curling in on himself slightly, still coughing.

I carefully sat down next to him, reaching out to rub his back like before. I winced as I took in his pained expression. Like last time, it stopped gradually. I wrapped both arms around his waist and he leaned against my side, burying his head in my shoulder as he let out a groan.

"What's wrong with him? He was fine this morning. Wasn't he?" Andi said.

I nodded, hugging him tighter. "He was, and now I don't know what's wrong with him. It must have been the spell, or maybe there were two spells? I don't know. Where did the Council go?"

Jax shook his head quickly, sitting up farther to look at me. "I'm fine," he protested weakly. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Andi scoffed. "Yeah, Birdman, that sure seemed like nothing."

He flinched. "What did you just call me?"

Andi looked confused for a moment before she figured it out. "Oh right, you don't remember. I call you Birdman. You know, because you're scared of birds and I like to tease you."

He stared at her blankly, then turned back to me. "Again, am I friends with them?"

I shrugged. "Kind of?" He seemed to ponder this for a minute before giving up with a shrug. His lips grew into a smile and he rested his head back on my shoulder, nuzzling his face into my hair.

The door opened and Lily and Dad came in. Lily wore a relieved expression as she noticed Jax and Daniel. "Great, you guys are okay."

"Well," Andi said slowly, "mostly."

"They don't remember, almost the last two years, and there's something wrong with Jax," I informed her.

"I'm fine," he put in loudly.

Lily frowned worriedly. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Jax spoke before I could. "It's just a little cough."

"Pfft, a little cough? That thing was louder than Aggie when he has his bullhorn," Andi snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Can you, use a spell scanner or something?" I asked hopefully.

"I could, but they wouldn't actually tell us what spell was used. Sorry, but it's, kind of pointless," she smiled apologetically.

"Oh," I frowned. "So there's nothing we can do to find that out?"

Her brow furrowed. "There must be something. I'd have to ask the Council. Actually, I'll do that. They need to know what happened anyway. Just, take care of him for now and I'll bring them back." She cocked her head to the side. "You do look kind of sick."

Andi let out a short laugh. "Yeah. Man, you do _not_ look good."

Jax glared at her. "Thanks." She smiled.

I gave him a squeeze, resting my cheek on his soft hair. "You look fine. Well, you do look sick."

He sighed. "Yeah, I feel it too."

Lily nodded. "I'll go talk to the Council. I'm sure it's not much, maybe it's not even a spell. Don't worry, either of you. You'll be fine."

I smiled. "Thanks Lily."

"Oh, and about the memory spell, just start telling them things. I'll help you when I get back."

She left, and Dad came to stand in front of us. He gave Jax a stern look. "Just because you're sick, doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want with my daughter."

Jax's eyes widened and I blushed. "Dad! Leave him alone, he doesn't even know who you are right now."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Look, I like you-"

"You do?!" Daniel cut him off, looking at him incredulously.

"Yes, Mr Miller, I do. The day she chose him over you, it was one of the happiest days of my life. Now please, if you're going to be in my house, don't talk to me," he warned, but it sounded more like pleading. He turned back to Jax. "Now, I like you, but I mean. No funny business."

Jax shook his head quickly. "No sir, definitely not. No funny business, you have my word."

Dad smiled, satisfied. "Good."

Okay. So what do we do now?

* * *

 **Sorry for the unexciting chapter. I'm just so tired but I really wanted to update for you guys. I'll try and make the next one soon, and add more Jemma, to make it up to you :)**

 **Please review!**

 **P.S. I never proofread these chapters, and I'm very sorry for the probably many grammar/spelling errors!**

 **Oh, and JEMMA! YAY**

 **mittyrock: Thanks :) I'll try and make them a little longer. About Jax having another sister, I just don't really think it would work with this story. Sorry! If there's anything else you'd like though let me know :)**

 **mari531: Thank you! I think if you'd like to write one, you should. I'm sure if it's Jemma a lot of us would like it XD Always trust Rahart!**

 **TTluv19: I know, but don't worry, they'll still be plenty Jemma! Rahart and his awesomeness xD Ah thank you! I send you virtual ice cream ^.^**

 **lovethatignites: Jemma is always precious :') Lucky Jessie was differently gone in this! I love them, they are the cutest siblings ever ^.^ Our Jemmisode was amazing! YAY! Thank you, I'm still so glad you like my writing :D**

 **angelcreature13: Yay for Jemma and awkwardness XD Thanks :)**

 **acedreamer29: Thanks :) Jemma. Is. Life.**

 **Guest: Thanks :)**

 **Guest: Jax is always cute ^.^**

 **Nina (Guest): Yay, thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Can't Breathe In Here

**Chapter 12: Can't Breathe In Here**

 _Emma POV_

I gently ran my hand through Jax's hair. His head now rested on my lap, his eyes closed. His breathing had evened out a while ago and I didn't know whether to be relieved or even more worried that he was asleep. He looked peaceful, and I hoped he was okay for the moment. At least now, if I thought something was wrong, I could wake him.

I traced my fingers lightly across his jawline and he leaned into the touch. He had fallen asleep almost instantly, and I was slightly disappointed. I hadn't got to talk to him, to tell him everything. Or at least start to. But he was exhausted, so I wasn't about to wake him.

I wrenched my gaze away to look over at Daniel. _He_ was fine. Well, okay, so he was upset and I had caught a, few, jealous glares thrown in Jax's direction. Maybe this would be a good time to start explaining things to _him._

"Daniel?" I started hesitantly. He turned to me. "Come here." He obeyed, a slightly scared expression on his face. I sighed. "I thought it would be a good idea to start explaining," I explained.

His gaze feel to Jax and hardened. "Yeah, I think that might be a good idea."

I sighed again. _Just when they were starting to get along._

"Okay. So, do you remember even going back to school?" He shook his head no. "Okay," I nodded. "Uhm... Andi!" I called her, waving her over when I caught her attention. "Come help me."

Her gaze went from me to Daniel, to Jax lying across _the whole couch,_ then back to me. Her face contorted into an expression that could only be described as ' _ugh_ '. She started to shake her head and I pouted at her, giving her the puppy dog eyes. She bit her lip, looking between me and Philip before letting out a groan and making her way over.

I smiled widely. "You're a good friend."

She scoffed, "After this I better be the best friend in the world." I grinned, nodding. "Alright, what d'you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me tell Daniel everything. I don't even know where to start!'

She rose an eyebrow. "How about from the _beginning_?" I huffed and she rolled her eyes. "Or you could just go with the short version. You know 'we were right for each other, I chose Jax, get over it'." She shrugged.

My eyes widened. "Andi," I hissed, jerking my head at Daniel, who was now wearing a slightly hurt expression.

"What? It's what happened," she defended. I rolled my eyes, gesturing for her to try a, different approach. "Fine. What's the last thing you remember?"

Daniel squinted in thought. "It was, a week before school."

Andi nodded. "Okay, well, we met Jax when we started school. He was a jerk, you and I didn't like him." I was about to protest when she held up a hand. "You want me to help you, the least you can do is let me make fun of Birdman just a little. I'll be nice to him when it's _his turn_ , okay? Promise."

I nodded, smiling. "Okay. Just, you can't make too much fun of him."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm sure you'll defend him anyway. Can I go on now?" I nodded. "Alright so Jax came, we didn't like him. He was with Em _all the time._ Then, we found out he was a wizard." Daniel's eyes widened. "Which was worse, 'cause he was already a jerk."

"Andi!" I protested. "Leave him alone. It's not his fault."

"Right," she nodded. "So, his dad's not exactly the nicest guy." _That's an understatement._ "Basically, Jax was an idiot, he tried to take over the Realm. _That's_ where it gets interesting."

I bit my laugh, letting out a little laugh. "Well, that's one word for it."

"So why are you with him if he's a jerk and an idiot?" Daniel asked angrily.

"Because he's not," I said calmly. "His Dad was telling him what to do, he just didn't want to disappoint him. Jax isn't a bad guy. And he changed," I paused, smiling. "For me." Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he isn't a bad guy _now_. He wasn't exactly great before," Andi pointed out.

I sighed. I didn't exactly like the idea of reliving the last two years of my life. "Andi, maybe we should go with the short version." I turned to Daniel. "Okay. We're just going to tell you everything, straight out. Anything you're confused about, you can ask questions after. Deal?"

"Do I really have a choice?" We shook our heads and he sighed. "Alright, go."

Well, you guys already know the story. We left out all the good parts anyway; the times I was with Jax. Telling him would be much better. I'd get to remember it all, the day we met, when we were trapped together because of the storm, our first kiss. All the _good_ moments.

Telling Daniel everything that happened in our lives in the past two years was definitely not a nice experience. As much as I wished we could just tell him what was happening now, or only the 'big things' that had happened, we had to explain things. It's not like we could've just let him believe he was my boyfriend, and he couldn't just not know anything about Jax and Mia. I also had to explain that I had chose Jax completely; he was going to get me back this time.

He looked at me with sad eyes, the muscle in his jaw jumping. "So you just dumped me? Just like that?"

I sighed in exasperation, shaking my head. "It wasn't like that. I've been through a lot with both of you, it was the hardest decision I've ever made! I thought about it so much, I thought everything through. _Then_ I chose Jax."

"Why? What made you choose him, after everything, Emma, what did I do wrong?"

"I, nothing," I bit my lip, lifting my gaze from Jax to meet his eyes. "You just, you weren't always there like he was, you didn't understand me like he did," I trailed off slowly, "and, you couldn't make me feel like he could. I did love you. You were my first love, my first boyfriend, but that never meant you'd be my last. Things changed, and I-I really love Jax. I'm sorry."

He looked slightly taken aback by my honest words. "Oh," was all he muttered.

I sighed. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Not really. But, I will be, once I get my memory back, right?"

"I hope so," I gave him a small smile.

He nodded, standing up from the seat he had taken on the table in front of me. "Well, I, thanks, for being honest with me. I, uh, I'll see you later. I just, need to think by myself for a while." I nodded in understanding before he walked away.

I sighed again, letting my gaze fall back to my still sleeping boyfriend. A small smile formed on my lips as I looked at him, gently running my hand through his dark hair. I took in his serene and calm expression and a sense of relief flowed through me. He wasn't dreaming yet.

Andi pursed her lips, her eyes traveling across the length of the couch that was completely taken up by Jax's tall form. She looked at me with a pout and I shrugged, stiffling a laugh. She glared at Jax's sleeping face before taking Daniel's place on the table.

"What are you gonna tell Birdman?"

I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "Well, how are you gonna tell him? You know, about, everything," she said hesitantly.

I frowned, shaking my head. "I don't know. I wish I didn't have to," I sighed.

"You don't really, Em. If you don't want to. We'll get their memories back, and then everything will just go back to normal."

"I know, Andi, but I don't know how long that's gonna take. What if, what if something happened to him because I didn't want to tell him something? Andi you know I can't do that," I whined quietly.

She nodded, resting her hands on my shoulders reassuringly, and quite awkwardly. "I know, I get it. You can't risk putting him in any more danger, even by accident. Ugh, even when one of you is asleep you manage to be all mushy," she wrinkled her nose and I giggled. She smiled, "If you want my help, or just, need to talk, you know I'm here."

I nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks Andi. I would hug you but," I trailed off, looking back down at Jax.

She put her hands together as if she were praying, tiltling her head to look at the ceiling before looking back down at Jax. "Thanks Birdman," she joked, fist pumping the air. I frowned at her and she rolled her eyes, standing up and leaning towards me to throw her arms around my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around her back, giving her the best hug I could from this position.

"Can't breathe in here," Jax's muffled voice came from between us.

Andi scoffed, rolling her eyes and pulling away from me. "I'll leave you to it," she told me, rolling her eyes at Jax again. She made her way back to Philip and I looked down at my own, now conscious boyfriend.

I smiled down at him, lightly ruffling his hair. "Hey."

"Hi," he murmured, looking up at me with a weak grin. He snuggled into my lap, wriggling around and letting his eyes slip closed before sighing comfortably. "I could get used to this."

I laughed. "Yeah, you kinda already are," I informed him.

He hummed. "I can see why." He opened one eye so it looked like he was winking at me. "You could've just woke me up and told me to get the hell off you know."

"I don't mind," I shook my head. "Not at all actually."

He smirked, "Well, why would you." I rolled my eyes but laughed again. He opened both eyes now, giving me a wide smile before moving to push himself up. He swayed slightly, blinking dizzily and I gently laid him back down. He groaned, turning his head to the side and burying his face in my stomach.

I sucked in a breath, letting out a shaky laugh. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm doing something wrong, lying like this," he frowned, looking up at my through heavy lids. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of your kindness or something."

My mouth formed an 'o' shape as I realized what he was trying to tell me. I shook my head. "Jax, just because you don't remember, doesn't mean you're not still my boyfriend. I _want_ to take care of you. You do this all the time when you're 'tired'," I rolled my eyes and he chuckled.

"So, you're sure you don't mind?"

I shook my head slowly. "Jax, it's fine."

He nodded, smiling again. "Okay. Thanks Em," he moved to sit up again but didn't go as far, instead wrapping my arms around his waist and hesitantly resting his chin on my shoulder. This meant his body was twisted, and it looked pretty uncomfortable.

I bit back a smile, wrapping one arm around his back and slipping the other around his waist. I pulled him back slightly so he was resting back against my arm. His arms tightened around me as his head moved to the crook of my neck. He let out a content sigh, his warm breath tingling my skin.

I leaned my head to the side, snuggling my cheek into his hair. "See? This is us all the time." He chuckled, humming as he nuzzled my neck. I bit my lip to hold back a sigh.

He did it again, rubbing his nose against the skin before letting his lips brush it lightly. I shivered at the feather touch, hugging him closer. "Did I mention how hot you were?" He asked suddenly, sounding genuinely curious. I shrugged, blushing. "Well you are. You're beautiful Emma," he murmured.

I blushed harder, not bothering to try and hide my wide grin. "Thank you," I said quietly.

He nodded, yawning. The sound was muffled as he pressed his face to my shoulder. I weaved my fingers through his hair, moving my head to look down at him. "Are you still tired?"

He started to shake his head before changing his mind, nodding honestly. "A little," he admitted.

I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Poor Jaxy." He hummed, laughing quietly. I smiled. "Maybe you should go lie in my bed," I suggested.

He pursed his lips and shook his head, leaning into me. "I don't like being alone," he whispered. "I'm always alone at home. I don't like it." My heart broke for him when he looked up at me with a sad expression. "Please don't tell me alone here too."

I swallowed, shaking my head quickly. "You're not," I promised him shakily. "Just because I told you to go doesn't mean I won't come with you if you want," I smiled reassuringly.

He smiled back widely. "Will you come with me?"

I nodded. "Of course. Are you okay to walk?" He rolled his eyes but smiled, nodding. "Alright, let's go then."

* * *

 **Hello, I am alive! Sorry this took longer than usual guys :( I was kinda stuck on this one, and it's still not great :/ I was working on my other, original story (which is FUN) and I've just been busy...with no internet for a while too.**

 **Next update should be quicker again, and Jemmaful ;) I hope this is okay for now, I just really wanted to update _something_ for you guys.**

 **Now, about updating, and reviews.**

 **Please don't review things like 'please update' or 'it's been forever, update' or 'UPDATE', especially when it hasn't even been that long. It was only a couple of weeks, most of the stories I follow haven't been updated in MONTHS. I try my best, and the reason I do it AT ALL is for FUN. It's not fun when you feel stressed and pressured, and then you don't want to write, you CAN'T. So please, understand that we work hard on this, we want to make it good, and that _does take time_. Okay? My stories are my babies, I love them, I will definitely finish them, and they will not be put up for adoption, _I_ will write them. :)**

 **Alright, also, if you're leaving a GUEST review, please leave a name. Replying to "Guest" is confusing, and I won't be doing it anymore. So add a name guys :)**

 **Sorry if this sounds like I'm ranting, I really do love all you guys! :D**

 **Who else is still getting over the fact that it's over? I am :(**

 **mittyrock: Thanks :) Everyone loves Jemma! And I don't think you're weird, I'm actually really glad you like it that much! :D**

 **Slayer1002: Dia and Jemma were endgame! YES! Sorry this took a little longer, but I hope you like :)**

 **Aipom4: Me too lol**

 **Jemma lover: Thank you! I'm sorry this took so long :( More Phandi sounds like a great idea! It might make up for not getting them in the show :(**

 **TTluv19: Ice cream! XD Jax/Jemma are the cutest things ever ^.^ I don't think Em feels too awkward, and she won't in the next chapter either ;) Thanks, I'm glad you liked :)**

 **AnnaRose: Thanks :) Don't worry they'll still be plenty Jemma!**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you! Who could resist? ;) Poor Jaxy, and I loved that part too! Popcorn and all XD The way Francisco treats the two boys is perfection.**

 **Lucy: Thank you :) I love writing Jemma moments, as you've probably figured out XD**

 **Caitlyn: Thanks! Sometimes I wish I was Emma too, because, Jax XD Oh, and my Wattpad is the same as this, shadowhunter167 :)**

 **The Speedy arsenal: Thanks :)**

 **Jemma-life-14: HERE YOU GO! XD**

 **Bri: Thank you! I completely understand what you're saying, and I will try to make it as realistic as possible, but I don't think I can write any type of Demma, and I also don't like thinking about the time it would take up, they'll remember pretty soon probably. But I do get what you're saying, and I'll make sure to still work it in, but also I do have something already planned :) *cough* Jemma *cough* ;)**

 **dove: Right now, sorry about that :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Coughs and Cuddles

**Chapter 13: Coughs and Cuddles**

 _Emma POV_

I crossed my arms on my scrapbooking table before leaning forward and resting my chin on top. I eyed Jax carefully, trying my hardest not to make it seem, well just plain creepy. His eyes were closed and his breaths mostly even, but I knew he wasn't asleep. The slight smirk on his lips kinda gave him away. I rolled my eyes to myself.

I studied him admiringly. His strong jaw and full lips led up to his cute nose and prominent cheekbones. His long lashes covered the light shadows under his eyes as they fanned across his cheeks. He wore a calm expression, so the occasional crease of his brow was nonexistent. His messy and ruffled hair still looked perfect.

"Do you always stare at me this much?" Jax teased, opening one eye to peek over at me, his smirk changing to an amused smile.

I blushed. "No! Well, kinda. But you stare at me too!"

He laughed quietly. "I'm sure I do. Don't worry, I think it's cute. Why wouldn't you want to admire me?" His smirk was back.

I rolled my eyes. "You'd have to be crazy or blind," I said sarcastically, quoting his own words.

"I told you that, didn't I." It wasn't a question. I nodded in confirmation. "But, do you agree?" He cocked an eyebrow.

I laughed. "Yes, Jax, I agree," I assured him.

He smiled, closing his eye again. "Good." We sat in another moment of silence, and he looked to be debating something as he opened both his eyes to look at me curiously and warily. "Emma?" I hummed. He patted the space beside him. "Come here."

His lips turned up in a small and hesitant smile and I quickly made my way over to him. How could I resist that?

He scooted over and I slipped in under the covers next to him. I leaned back against the pillows, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pulling him close so his head rested on the side of my stomach.

He leaned his head back, smiling up at me. I brushed a lock of hair from his forehead before running my hand through it, causing his eyes to flutter shut. My other hand lightly rubbed his chest before moving down to trace his abs through his shirt. He hummed contently under his breath.

I slid down further so his head rested in the crook of my neck. I rested my head on his, linking my arms around his torso. "What have I done to have all this?" Jax murmured, snuggling into my side.

"A lot," I pressed a kiss to his temple. "Is that your way of telling me to hurry up and tell you who I am?"

He chuckled. "Maybe. It'd just be nice to know exactly how much I can do here," he turned his head to look at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

I nudged his side, blushing. "Shut up. Uhm, so I guess I should start from the beginning." He nodded. I bit my lip; how was I going to do this? "Well, the first time I saw you you came to school–Iridium High–on your motorbike. On your first day, I gave you a tour. My dad's the principal," I explained.

His eyes widened. "The principal?"

I nodded. "It's okay; he loves you. I gave you a tour on your first day, then you were just, everywhere. All the time. You must've found out I was witch when you were spying on me and I found out you were a wizard when you sent me a text from Daniel's phone. You said to meet you in the lab, and when I got there you were using magic to levitate some, chemical, I told you to stop and you spilt it all over me," I informed him.

"Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

I shook my head, smiling. "It's okay."

"Okay so wait. Who's Daniel? He's the one out there, right?"

I nodded slowly. "Daniel _was_ my boyfriend."

Jax's eyes widened, his mouth forming an 'o' shape. He wrinkled his nose. "Why?"

I gave him a stern look but I had to hold back a laugh. "Because. You're not allowed to make fun of him, you guys just got past that," I stressed.

"Okay, alright," Jax sighed. "But only because you're cute," he poked my side.

I blushed, "Thanks." My train of thought got lost as I stared at his smiling face. I found myself leaning closer, until his mouth was a mere inch from mine.

"You sure you want to do that yet?" Jax breathed, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, uhm, I, sorry," I stuttered, blushing again.

He grinned, shaking his head. "Don't be. I want to kiss you too."

I bit my lip before letting out a frustrated sigh. _Why couldn't I just kiss him?_ "Uhm, maybe I should just go back to explaining. I found out you were a wizard, and you knew I was a witch. Now, you could really pop up wherever you wanted. You were so annoying," I teased. He scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"We got closer, we became friends. You showed me that it was okay to have a little more fun with my magic, but you also proved it's not good to have _too much_ fun."

He groaned. "Oh, what did I do?"

"You taught me the cloning spell. It didn't exactly turn out, good," I said slowly. He rose an eyebrow in question, and I answered. I explained everything about the clones and E, even how he kissed her and how Daniel broke up with me. He wasn't too happy when I told him about that.

"He broke up with you because _you had your powers_?" He asked incredulously.

I shrugged. "He broke up with me because I didn't _tell_ him I had my powers _back_ ," I corrected him.

He shook his head angrily. "But the only reason you didn't tell him is because you were scared he wouldn't accept you with them. Right?" I bit my lip but nodded. "But, you're the Chosen One. You're powers are the strongest in the world, they only make you more amazing than you already are."

I smiled slightly, brushing back his hair. "This is why I chose you."

He opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't; he was lost at that. "I guess I'm sorry for kissing your evil clone."

"Well, you did think it was me," I pointed out. "I can't make you apologize for that."

"I really liked you a lot, didn't I? Well, I mean, I still do," he said quickly.

I laughed, nodding. "Yeah, you did. And I _was_ with you before I was an idiot and broke up with you and got back together with Daniel."

His eyes brightened. "You were? Why?"

I smiled at his shock before telling him about the time we were trapped together in the storm to the next day when he gave up his powers for me, and I finally got up enough sense to kiss him. "Then we were together for a while, and you were great. Then I had to go be stupid and break up with you. Which I'm so, so, sorry about."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I'm sure you had your reasons. And from what you told me and where I think you're going with all this, I didn't deserve you anyway."

"You're wrong," I protested. "Yes, you made some mistakes but I did too. And you were always good to me. It's my fault when I kept hurting you."

"Okay," he let out a breath. "So what is it that I did exactly?"

That's when I explained to him how E came back, and how he helped her try to take over the Realm. "But you're also the reason it didn't happen in the end. You choose me, and you gave me my powers back. You've helped me a lot since then too. You've made up for what you did by now, that's for sure. You always take care of me."

"You mean like you're doing now?" He smiled.

I smiled back, nodding. "Yeah, like that."

"Well I'm really sorry, for everything." He groaned, "Why did I have to be such an idiot!"

"You weren't, you were just doing what you were told," I shushed him, planting a kiss on his forehead. "It's okay now. Besides, you got enough punishment. You went to bootcamp for it."

He sighed. "I bet my dad wasn't too happy about that." Worry and sadness shot through me at that as I tried to think of a way to tell him what was happening _now_. The thought terrified me, so I decided to tell him about the last year and everything that happened with Mia instead.

I told him about both our times at bootcamp, the spider seal and Daniel, Mia wanting to destroy me and getting trapped in the videogame, where he still came to protect me, along with _everything_ about Philip.. "When we got out, Mia forgave witches and I got her pardened from Council. I also got them to let Andi train as a Guardian." I had briefly explained his mostly hate relationship with Andi, but he didn't seem to mind any of it. "That's also when I finally chose between you and Daniel for good."

"And you chose me?" His voice was hesitant and questioning. I nodded. "Well, that's really awesome."

I grinned. "Yeah. It really is." I placed another kiss on his forehead.

"So if all that's already happened, what's going on _now_?"

I bit my lip. "Well, first of all, E's back. Her, and the principal." I then went on to tell him about Principal Torres. When he absorbed that information, I told him about his dad.

His expression fell immediately. "I always knew he was bad, but I didn't think he would do something like this."

I hugged him tightly. "I know. But it's okay. You have all of us now, especially me. I'm always here for you, I promise."

He stared at me in amazement before wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. He pulled me down further so we changed positions, my head now resting on his chest as he buried his face in my hair. "Thank you Em."

I smiled. I wrapped my arms back around his waist from where they had fallen when he moved, hugging him back. "Anytime."

I snuggled further into him and we lay there, content to be in each others arms. Even though he still didn't really know who I was.

"Do you know what's wrong with me yet? I mean, why I'm sick and can't remember anything," Jax said after a moment, his tone holding nothing but curiosity. Well, maybe there was slight annoyance.

I shrugged. "No. I just know it was a spell and I hope it's an undoable one. You still don't remember anything?"

I felt him shake his head. "Not really. Sorry. There were a couple of flashes though, when you were telling me about everything. I think I remember some of our times together, like the storm. I think I remember Philip." He paused. "I think I remember our first kiss."

My head snapped up to look at him. "You do?"

He nodded slowly. "I, I remember trying to use my powers. You came and, I told you they were gone? You hugged me, and then you kissed me." He smiled. "And then I kissed you. We were beside the lockers, right?"

"Yes," I nodded quickly. "That's exactly it. That's everything. You really remember?" He must have. He had did, I didn't give him _that_ much detail.

"Yeah I think so," he grinned at me. I squealed happily, throwing myself back into his hug. He laughed lightly, tightening his hold and resting his chin on my shoulder. I grinned widely, kissing his shoulder repeatedly. He shivered under my touch and my grin widened.

He jerked away suddenly, just as another coughing fit ensued. I winced at the pain in his expression and pulled him back to me, rubbing soothing circles on his back. I sat up, pulling him with me to try and make it easier for him.

He rose his arm to cover his mouth as he coughed violently. His other hand moved to his chest and I knew it was hurting him. His eyes glazed slightly with unshed tears and I felt I wanted to cry myself. "Hey, hey, shh, it's okay, you're okay," I soothed him, still rubbing his back while using my other hand to rub his chest, trying to ease the pain there.

His coughing stopped slowly and he collapsed against me, taking deep breaths. I wrapped my arm around his back to rub his bicep, running my other hand through his hair as he lay his head on my chest. "Em," he said quietly. "Look."

I looked down at him in question and he nodded to his arm. I followed his gaze to find blood where he had used his arm to cover his mouth. My mouth dropped open and my hold on him tightened. "I, I, are you okay?" I asked stupidly.

"I don't know," he shook his head.

"I'll, go get a tissue," I said quickly.

"No!" He draped an arm over my waist. "Don't go. I, I think I have some anyway." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pack, handing it over to me. I quickly took one out and gently wiped his arm clean, before deciding to wipe his mouth as well. "You could've just used magic anyway you know."

I smiled sheepishly. "Right. Forgot about that. The tissues were probably better anyway." I left them over to the side, in case we needed them again later. I desperately hoped we wouldn't, but I knew it wasn't something I could prevent.

I slid back down next to him and we lay like we usually do. His arms caged me protectively while mine wrapped around his waist, my head rested on his chest and our legs a tangle of limbs. I tilted my head back to peer up at him. "Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine, really. I'm sure it was nothing."

"Jax, that was not nothing. If there's something wrong, you should tell me. Are you sure you're not in pain?"

He hesitated. "I'm guessing I told you about the dreams?" I nodded. "Well, yeah, I'm a little sore. But mostly I just kind of feel, weak? Really I'm just tired."

I nodded again, tracing my fingers along his jaw. "Okay. You should get some sleep. It's only nine but that's late enough if you're tired. Or do you want something to eat?" I realized suddenly that I probably should have fed him more. He had a little food earlier, we both did, but I'm sure for Jax it wasn't enough. But then again if he wasn't feeling well, there was a good chance his appetite was off.

He shook his head. "I'm fine," he repeated. "I'll just get some sleep. You'll stay with me, right?"

I nodded, and at this point I felt like a bobblehead. "All night. I'll be right here if you need me, so wake me up okay?"

He smiled, kissing my forehead hesitantly. "Okay." He pulled me back into him and relaxed. I used his chest as a pillow, listening to his steady heartbeat as I prayed I could fix this and he'd be okay. My worries grew more and more frustrating but then I realized I was finally able to do the only thing that could calm me down.

Well, maybe I shouldn't have done it, but I did anyway.

I pulled back just enough to tilt my head up and brush my lips against his. He froze and his eyes widened before fluttering closed as our lips brushed again, this time with slightly more pressure. He relaxed against mine, moving his lips against my own.

He kissed me hesitantly and gently, but it was enough to reassure me that this was still my Jax, that he still loved me, even when he didn't remember _everything_. That's what gave me the courage to loop my arms around his neck and kiss him harder.

His hand moved to tangle in my hair and the usual zoo erupted in my stomach when _he_ deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past my lips and pulling me flush against him. I sighed against his lips and felt my cheeks flush when it came out as more of a moan. He kissed me passionately yet gently and lovingly until we both had to pull back for air.

My eyes fluttered open and I smiled when he leaned his forehead against mine. His lips tugged up into a wide and gorgeous smile as his eyes lightened with happiness. "I just remembered more."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded quickly before narrowing his eyes playfully. "Like that time you teased me, recently?"

"You got back at me for that!" I defended but nodded to confirm his accusation.

"I know. I remember that too. Like how much you like me shirtless," he stated proudly, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly. "Well now I'm not so sure I want you to remember everything."

He shook his head. "Don't lie, you love me."

"You remember that too?" I rose an eyebrow.

He nodded, grinning before his expression suddenly turned shy. "With what I remembered, it's enough to show that I love you too. I, uhm, I feel it now again, and I do."

I gave him another kiss, because I was pretty sure nothing could make me happier right now than what he just said. This one was much shorter, but it was still very perfectly sweet. "I know how scary and weird it must have been to say that again already but I'm really happy you did. Even though you didn't have to, I know you do anyway."

He smiled. "I'm pretty sure I remember most of our times together now. Maybe you should kiss me again, see if it reminds me of anything else," he suggested.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Same old Jax." He looked at me hopefully and I rolled my eyes, giving him another quick peck. "Now get some sleep. Lily should be back in the morning." I hope.

"Alright." He kissed both my cheeks and my forehead before pulling me back into his chest. I relaxed into him, thinking about just how strong our relationship was. No matter what happened, it didn't even separate us for a day. I thought about how lucky I was and pressed a kiss to his chest.

Then, I thought about just how much I loved him as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **HI GUYS. So, quicker update again, yay. I don't know if this is very good, but it's a little Jemma chapter for you all. ^.^**

 **Because personally, I'm Jemma deprived. I really liked writing this chapter.**

 **Oh, and I feel horrible. I can't believe I'm hurting Jax. So cruel. I just want to fix it all right now! At least I can make Emma take care of him ^.^**

 **Hope you like the chapter guys, please tell me your thoughts :)**

 **mittyrock: Thanks. Little more cute Jemma to kill you with ;)**

 **Lucy: Thank you :) They're already getting there!**

 **: Here you go :)**

 **Dove: I understand, you didn't really. I'm glad you like it so much to look forward to it xD**

 **Bri: Thank you, you're lovely! :) I totally understand, as you can see I'm also going through the Jemma withdrawal XD They really need to get together. Badly. I'm dying. But yeah, thanks again and I hope this chapter helps too! And don't worry about the long reviews, I treasure them!**

 **TTluv19: Thank you :) I feel like this chapter's the same, maybe a little sweeter. More Jax and Jemma cuddles so it's all good ^.^**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you! I think we're all feeling a little bad for Daniel, but still love Jax too much xD Emma and Andi are friendship goals ^.^ I hope she pops in too! And she brings Jax with her! I hope they did enough here XD**

 **SunKissedLove: Danielle! You're back, you're forgiven! I love your reviews! I feel so mean hurting Jax :( At least I can still make cute Jemma moments! I'm glad I made you laugh, I apologize for being so evil XD I loved that in season 4 too, the Jemma was great! So cute. I hope you like this too, I just keep giving you more chapters too review xD I haven't even replied to this properly I'm so sorry. But thank you and I'm so glad you're back ahh! ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14: Interrupted

**Chapter 14: Interrupted**

 _Jax POV_

The pain ebbed away until I just felt numb and the red behind my eyelids lightened to a bright blinding white that burned. My eyes shot open and I sucked in a breath, desperately filling my collapsed lungs. I panicked as I felt something pressed against me before my eyes focused and took in the mess of curly brown hair that was tickling my chin. Her breathing was still even and as far as I could tell, her eyes were closed; she was still sleeping.

A smile tugged at my lips and I tightened my arms around her, pulling her back flush against my chest. I couldn't help but remember how I woke up yesterday to find the beautiful girl smiling down at me. It was creepy sure but what had frightened me the most was the weird rhythm of my heart as I looked at her. _I_ made girls feel like that, not the other way around.

I had felt the flash of familiarity and I was a little stunned when an image of her beautiful brown eyes came along with the feel of soft lips against mine. I didn't know her name, but I definitely remembered kissing her. So waking up with her in the bed beside me, I was pretty mad at myself, along with being more than a little confused. I really was relieved when I confirmed I was wearing all my clothes.

And then she said she was my girlfriend, and I distinctly remember choking.

When she told me who she was, all I could think was how my dad would be so proud of me. Then I instantly felt horrible at her upset expression when she knew why I got so excited. Her pain caused me pain, and I seriously thought there was something wrong with me. Still do.

I am not the emotional, boyfriend material type. I like girls, they like me, you know how it goes. But I immediately knew this one was different.

I didn't mean to be sweet to her, it wasn't the Jax I was used to. But my heart and brain seemed to go to mush together and the words tumbled from my lips without a first thought. When she kissed me the memories had come flooding back, and I was surprised to remember words along with the feel of her lips. The memories flashed like a fast slideshow along with a fierce and foreign feeling. _Yes, I do mean love. Jax Novoa is thinking about love, it's the start of the apocalypse, save yourselves!_

Yes, I love Emma Alonso.

Even if I only remember meeting her yesterday, the feeling is there, and I can't deny it. I didn't remember much, I know that, but it was enough. I don't think it would have mattered if I didn't remember _anything_ though, and that scared me. A lot.

But Emma was beautiful, kind, funny, smart, _perfect_. She made me feel gooey and mushy and sappy and I couldn't help it but I also didn't care. A goofy smile graced my features as I stared down at her and I face palmed internally. What happened to "bad boy Jax"?

I suspected she wondered the same thing at times, and I decided I'd bring him back a little. From the memories I had gotten back, I had been sickeningly sweet for the majority of our relationship. Now that I couldn't really remember all that, it was only right I use my old bad boy sexiness to my advantage right? I remember loving her blush, so how could I resist?

My chest gave a throb of pain and I suddenly noticed the ache that seemed to be everywhere. I remembered my dream—nightmare—and I tightened my hold on my Em protectively. She knew about the dreams, there would be no hiding that I had had another one. How I even remembered I had them before I had one, I don't know. Although the fact that I was covered in cuts and bruises was a good hint.

I winced as his words repeated in my head, his face a permenant image of disappointment and anger, and I suddenly wished Em would wake up and wrap her arms around me, reassuring me that everything would be okay. I craved her, and I had given up on fighting it.

As if answering my prayers she stirred in my arms, a sound like a quiet moan leaving her lips. I fought back a smirk. She made a few more quiet noises before twisting around in my arms, blinking groggily up at me. She blinked a few more times before her eyes focused on my and she smiled. "Morning," she murmured, curling into my chest and nuzzling my neck.

I smirked back at her. "Morning Em." She made a sound of protest as I pulled away, forcing her to lie on the pillow instead. I smiled amusedly as I slid down, making my face level with hers before tightening my arms again so she was back to being flush against me, her lips not even an inch from mine. Her eyes widened and I grinned. "Don't I get a good morning kiss?"

"I-I have m-morning breath," she stuttered, her cheeks tinging an adorable pink.

I cocked an eyebrow. "So do I. Besides, you didn't seem to care about that before."

Her blushed darkened and I grinned again. "I- That doesn't count! You just, kissed me!" She protested.

 _Oh Em._ I smirked at her words and shrugged. "Okay." Her confused expression dropped as I leaned in and my lips were on hers in less than a second. Being Em, she gasped against my mouth and I immediately took the in. She made a noise of surprise that quickly turned into a moan when my hands moved to grip her hips, squeezing gently.

Her arms wound around my neck and her hands tangled in the hair at my nape. I groaned quietly as she tugged at it, moving her lips against mine expertly. She's an _amazing_ kisser, definitely. I kissed her fiercely, feeling a hunger I didn't know I possessed. My hands itched to wander more, but I stopped myself. _She's not that kind of girl. She's special._

My lips moved in sync with hers as I kissed her as lovingly as I could. I squeezed her hips again hesitantly, satisfaction and relief running through me when she shuddered in my arms. My tongue explored her mouth and she made no protest, moaning quietly every now and then. Her lips were so soft and warm and a little shiver went through me at the intensity of the moment. Is it hot in here suddenly?

Emma let out one last moan before pulling away and clamping a hand over her mouth, flushed a deep pink. She quickly pulled her hand away to suck in a gasp of air and I chuckled lowly. Her already erratic breathing hitched at the sound and I let out a full laugh.

She hit my chest weakly, blushing furiously and only making me laugh harder. "C'mon Em, it's okay. You're just too cute," I said teasingly. She stuck her tongue out at me and I felt the urge to kiss her again.

I swallowed thickly, my gaze locked on her lips. She pressed her body to mine as a strangled groan escaped me. "What's wrong Jax?" She giggled.

My eyes shot up to hers before narrowing mischievously. Her eyes widened and I grinned, darting out to latch my teeth onto her earlobe, biting down lightly. I pulled back quickly, smiling victoriously when she gasped.

I smirked as she looked at me in shock. "You just bit me." I nodded. "Why?! That hurt, you jerk," she pushed at my chest. My expression turned apologetic as she put her hand to her ear, muttering an "ow" under her breath.

"Sorry," I apologized quietly. She huffed. I smiled at her cheekily, pulling her hand away. "Here, I can fix it." She rose an eyebrow and my smile widened. I leaned back down to her ear, letting my lips brush it lightly. Emma stiffened in my arms as my tongue darted out to trail over the sensitive skin.

"Jax," she said shakily. "What are you doing?" I hummed in dismissal, latching my lips onto her earlobe and sucking gently. Em let out a small sigh, melting against my chest.

I smirked, pulling away in the slightest to whisper in her ear. "Better?" She nodded meekly, burying her face in my neck before I could see if I made her blush. I made a noise of protest and cupped her cheeks, tilting her head up to look at me. I grinned.

I did make her blush.

She rolled her eyes and tried to roll out of my arms. I looped an arm back around her waist and moved my other hand to cup her neck. She gave me a stern look which I ignored, capturing her lips with mine. She pushed at my shoulders weakly before giving in, kissing me back with a sigh. This time the kissed was softer, more gentle than passionate.

She trailed her hands down my chest before going to the hem of my shirt. I smiled against her lips as she slipped her hands under, tracing the sore and tender skin. I shivered under her touch, wincing when she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

She pulled back to look at me with concern. "Another dream?" I nodded. She smiled sadly, slipping her arms around my waist and laying her head on my chest. I hugged her back tightly, tilting my head to bury my face in her soft hair. She smelled like vanilla, and, strawberries. I smiled to myself.

"Come on," she sighed, trying to pull away. I groaned, caging her in my arms possessively. She laughed quietly, "Jax. Come on, we have to get up." I sighed but let her slide out, getting up myself. I went to cast a spell but Emma grabbed my hand. "Don't! I don't think you should cast any spells right now.

I frowned but didn't protest, knowing it would be pointless. Instead I smirked, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head slowly. I winced at the sight of all the bruises before smirking again at Emma's sharp intake of breath.

She squeaked, "What are you doing?"

I cocked a brow. "I'm not allowed to use a spell. I'm getting changed."

"I-I was gonna do the spell! You, you didn't have to, uhm," she trailed off, staring at my chest.

"What's wrong Em?" I asked innocently, stalking around the bed towards her. "You're blushing."

She didn't answer, her brow furrowing as her eyes trailed over the blue and black blotches littering my skin. I suddenly thought this might not have been as good of an idea as I first thought. She walked to me, laying her hand on my abs hesitantly. "Does it hurt a lot?"

I shrugged, looking down ashamedly. "I'm okay," I assured quietly.

"That wasn't my question Jax," she sighed. "I wish I could help you somehow."

I grinned. Before she could react we were back on the bed, her lying under me as I attacked her face and neck with kisses. She erupted into giggles beneath me and I grinned down at her. "What's up with you this morning? You're very, kissy," she accused.

"We can do more if that's what you want," I wriggled my eyebrows at her. She blushed and glared at me. I chuckled. "You know I'm just kidding Em." I wasn't. Then I stiffened. "I-I'll stop, if, if that's what you want." Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she didn't like this Jax. I moved to roll off of her, mumbling a "sorry".

Before I could get too far she grabbed my arm, holding me in place. I gazed at her curiously and she blushed slightly before shaking her head, looking at me firmly. "I didn't say I didn't like it." I smirked down at her and she smiled slightly. "I guess I should've expected it. It's what I thought the old you would be like. It's kinda, hot, though."

I rose an eyebrow, "Just kinda?" She rolled her eyes, looping her arms around me neck and pulling me down so our noses brushed.

"No. Bad boy Jax is _very_ hot." She tilted her head up to press her lips to mine. Another kiss? I'm _very_ lucky this morning. I lowered myself down from my hands to my forearms so every inch of us was touching, but still keeping my weight off her. We kissed languidly and she rested her palms on my bare chest. I shivered at the touch, as usual.

I was so consumed in the kiss that my mind failed to register the knock on the door, or the door opening. "Emma? Are you aw- _What are you doing to my daughter_?!" I shot off of Emma to land painfully on my ass on the floor. I groaned loudly before my eyes found the source of the voice: Mr Alonso.

I gulped audibly and hastily got to my feet. "Mr Alonso! It's, it's not, this isn't-" I tried to explain when he cut me off.

"You," he pointed at me, "sit down." He pointed to the bed where Emma was still lying, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. I smiled at her reassuringly as I sat down and she moved to sit next to me. "Alright," Mr Alonso started. "Which one of you would like to explain, maturely, what was jus- Wait, what happened here?" He gestured to my bruised torso.

"Oh, uhm, it's nothing, sir," I muttered.

"That doesn't look like nothing, Jax," he protested, looking at me sternly. "How did this happen? Did someone, do this to you?"

I stole and glance at Emma, setting my hand between us in a silent plea. She clasped my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Yeah, uhm, it was," I trailed off, my voice strained. Emma squeezed my hand gently and I smiled at her gratefully. "It was my dad."

Mr Alonso's expression turned to one of shock and pity. "Your dad? But, when did you see him?" He looked confused so I sighed, explaining the dreams to him. "You could've told me Jax," he said exasperatedly when I was done.

"I could? Uhm, sorry, I guess."

"Don't be sorry, Jax, I just wish you would have known to tell someone. I know you don't remember me, but I'm here for you if you need something. You can't keep something like this to yourself," he said gently. I wished I remembered him.

"I told Em," I protested weakly. "It's fine really, it doesn't even matter."

"Jax," Emma said, "shut up."

I nodded, miming zipping my lips shut before locking them and handing her the key. She stared at me for a moment before rolling her eyes and throwing the 'key' away. I gave her an offended frown, to which she rolled her eyes again.

Mr Alonso cleared his throat loudly and my gaze snapped back to him. "Now, care to tell me what exactly you think you were doing to my daughter that you don't even remember?"

My mouth opened and closed a few times before I pursed them closed and shook my head. "Actually, I'd rather not if that's oka-" I cut off as he glared at me. "No, okay. First, I do remember her. Mostly. I think."

He rose an eyebrow but I continued before he could say anything. "Second, you look great this morning, very professional. Important meeting, perhaps?"

"You've tried that before, it doesn't work," he informed me. "I let you stay in here, because I trust the both of you, to be responsible and not do, certain things until you're at least thirty."

"Dad!" Emma protested. "Please, _please_ stop talking."

He put his hands up in surrender. "I just want to make sure you're not, you know."

"We're not!" Emma squeaked, hiding behind her hands in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah? Then why isn't Jax wearing a shirt?" This really did look bad, didn't it?

I decided I should probably help my Em out. "Well, you see sir, Em wouldn't let me use magic like I usually do. I was just getting changed sir," I explained.

When Mr Alonso replied I realized my mistake. "With my daughter in the room? And where are these clothes you were going to change into?"

"I wasn't thinking?" I tried meekly.

"Obviously," he sighed. "Since I trust you both, and nothing actually happened I'll forget about this, for all our sakes," he grimaced.

Emma and I nodded quickly. "Sounds good to me, thanks Dad! We'll, uhm, be out in a minute," Emma got up, basically pushing her father out the door before closing it behind her. "Well, that was awkward," she laughed nervously, her voice light.

I shook my head. "It's fine Em, come here," I held my arms out. She stepped forward hesitantly, looking back at the door. "Em," I whined. "Please?"

She sighed but walked back to me. When she was in reach I pulled her onto my lap, cradling her in my arms. She snuggled into me, kissing my neck softly. I should get sick more often if it means she treats me like this. Or maybe this is already normal. I don't remember, but I could make it normal anyway.

She lifted her hand, doing what I guessed was her signature move. Before I knew it I was wearing a comfy black hoodie with two white stripes on the sleeves along with my favorite black jeans and boots. Emma wore a ruffled purple top with navy skinny jeans and little purple flats. She looked, cute.

I couldn't help but cast a spell to get my jacket. Emma glared at me, opening her mouth to tell me off when I spoke first. "You know I need this. Besides, I want _you_ to wear it. You'll look hot," I smirked.

"Are you saying I'm ugly now?" She cocked an eyebrow.

I shook my head, not faltering at her accusation. "You always look beautiful, just in different ways. You look cute, but," I trailed off, holding up my leather jacket. "You're gonna be cold too," I prompted. Then I frowned. "Don't you want to wear it?"

"Of course I do. It's just, it reminds me of _her_ ," she said quietly. "Plus, you used magic when I asked you not to."

"Asked?" I scoffed. "More like demanded. If it reminds you of her, that's just more reason to wear it. Prove you're better than her in everything. She was always too bitch for it," I smiled hopefully.

She hesitated for another moment before nodding, letting out a smile. She took it out of my hands and slipped her arms through, pulling it around her tightly. She more or less hugged the fabric and leaned back into me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I chuckled, raking my eyes over her outfit again. Yep. Definitely hot. Damn she looked good in my clothes, she should wear them more often. "We should go before your dad comes in again."

She nodded quickly. "Okay, let's go." She got up from my lap, grabbing my hand to pull me with her. I got up stiffly, trying not to let the pain I was in show. With the amount of cuts and bruises I had, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. It was only hitting now.

I let out a pained grunt and Emma looked back at me in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'm fine." I gave her a reassuring smile, opening the door for her like the gentleman I am.

"Okay." She didn't believe me. "Tell me if you're not though, okay?" I nodded again, hoping my charming smile would appease her. She smiled back easily and I internally sighed in relief.

We made it to the living room which was less crammed, holding only Mr Alonso and three other adults I recognized as the Witches Council. I froze at first before relaxing as I noticed that Emma didn't seemed to be fazed, and one of them was here yesterday.

She stood up when she noticed us, and I remembered her name was Lily. She smiled kindly and I felt kind of shocked. She was definitely the nicest then. "Good you two are here. We think we know what happened to you."

* * *

 **Hi guys! I don't know if these chapter's any good, I'm really not sure about this one. Sorry about the more than crappy ending. But it is all Jax POV (I think you guys liked that the other time?) and I'll tell you now the next chapter will be too. That's if you guys are okay with that :)**

 **It reached 100 reviews! Oh my gods guys that's amazing thank you! So this chapter is dedicated to angelcreature13, the 100th reviewer! :)**

 **mittyrock: Thank you :D I'm kinda glad it killed you, that was my aim XD Don't worry I loved writing it more than can be healthy, we're all in the same ship here ;)**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks :) I'm forever alone too! *highfive* And I'm also very much in love with Jax Novoa. So yeah. Oh and I LOVE YOU 100TH REVIEW!**

 **Aipom4: Thanks, I'll guess you'll have to keep reading to find out ;)**

 **The Speedy arsenal: Thank you! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: You're Trying Too Hard

**Chapter 15: You're Trying Too Hard**

 _Jax POV_

"We think we know what happened to you."

My eyes widened. "You do? Well what is it, what happened?"

"We think we should wait for Daniel, so we don't have to explain twice," Lily explained. Wow. Lazy much?

Emma and I both gave her incredulous looks. "Then I'll explain it! You can still tell _us_ ," Emma protested. "Jax is sick, don't you think you should tell us _now_?" Lily looked at us hesitantly and she added, "Please?"

I gave her the puppy dog eyes in addition and she sighed, nodding. "Fine." She looked at her fellow council members, who were now standing behind him. "Care to do the honours?"

"No, not really," Desdemona said, both of them shaking their heads. Well, they're just as pleasant as I remember.

Lily rolled her eyes, turning back to us. "Guess I'll explain then. Okay, so this all happened when that dodgeball exploded, right?"

She looked back and forth between Emma and I and I looked between them both before shrugging. Obviously, I didn't remember. Emma nodded slowly. "I think so."

"Well, we weren't able to find out what spells were on it, but we do have a, theory. We think someone put a spell on it that would only be activated when someone else cast a spell on it. It was meant for one of you."

Emma's expression fell. "Whoever did it hoped it would hit one of us. So one of us would definitely forget the other." Her voice was so upset. I grabbed her hand quickly, threading my fingers with hers and squeezing gently. I gave her a reassuring smile when she looked to me and she gave me a small one in return.

I looked back to Lily. "Okay, so we knew it was a memory wiping spell and now we know why, but why am I sick?"

"I guess it was another spell, I'm just not sure which one. Since it's only you, it was most likely that it only happened to the person that cast the spell, or maybe it was a 'it only works on people with powers' thing," she shrugged.

"So basically what you're saying is it was all meant for me," I sighed. "Don't I feel special."

Lily smiled apologetically. "It was meant for either you or Emma."

I frowned at that, tugging Emma closer and wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "I guess I'm glad it was me then."

Em shook her head before resting it on my shoulder. "Well I'm not." I smiled slightly, planting a kiss on the top of her head. She really cares about me too much.

Lily looked between us curiously. "Wait, did you get your memory back?"

"Either you did or there was also a spell that completely changed your personality," Desdemona mused.

"Well, he always did have a soft spot for the Chosen One," Agamemnon added.

I looked at them all in slight offense. "I got, some of them, yeah." Most of them were kissing Emma, but they didn't need to know that. All of them were _with_ Emma, and most of them just involved a, little, kiss.

"Some? Which ones?" Lily asked curiously.

My eyes widened slightly. I was really hoping they wouldn't ask that. "Pfft, well, you know," I shrugged, my eyes flicking to Mr Alonso. "Just, ones." Emma let out a quiet giggle and I bumped her hip. She turned into me, muffling her giggles with my shoulder. I shook my head: she should be trying to help not laughing at me.

"Okay," Lily said slowly, raising her eyebrows. "How did they come back?"

"Uh, Emma was telling me everything, and I, got a few, flashes?" Smooth, Jax, real smooth. That was such an easy thing to say too! "Do you know if there's a way to get them back completely?"

"Since we don't know what spell was used, it's hard to say." She turned to Emma. "But I think if you tried a few reversal spells, there is a chance one of them could work."

Emma nodded quickly. "Okay then, let's do that."

"You should probably call the human then," Desdemona pointed out.

Agememnon scoffed. "Oh please, there's no time for that." He cast a spell, filling the room with people as the others appeared. Why did he bring them all?

"Uhm, what are we doing here?" Andi asked, looking more than a little pissed. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"I'm going to try and get their memories back. But I'm not sure why that needed _everyone_ ," Emma explained, looking pointedly at the weird Council member at the last part.

The blonde one, Maddie, groaned. "Why am I always stuck with you people?"

I rolled my eyes. "You do know you can just leave. No one's going to stop you."

She gaped at me before glaring. "Even with your memory gone you still manage to make me hate you!"

"Aww, thank you," I put my hand on my heart dramatically, wiping away nonexistent tears. She kept glaring while I smirked.

Andi wrinkled her nose. "Yep. Same old Jax."

"Guys! Memories, remember?" Emma rolled her eyes, still leaning into my side. I smiled at that, pulling her closer.

Daniel looked at her hopefully. "You really think you can get them back?"

Emma nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah, sure!"

"Just try your best, it'll be fine," I soothed her, letting her go from my side as she turned to face me instead. Daniel came to stand beside me. He smiled at Em and I had the sudden urge to pull her back to my side. I settled instead for taking a step towards her and kissing her cheek, squeezing her hand lightly. "Even if nothing works, _we're_ still okay. You've got me, Em," I spoke quietly enough that only she could hear.

She smiled gratefully up at me. "Unless I really mess up. Wait, what if I do? What if I, I wipe your memory completely?! Jax, I don't thi-"

"Em," I cut her off, "it will be fine. Promise." I gently kissed her forehead before taking a step back to where I was.

She bit her lip nervously but nodded. "This spell was like a curse, Now it's what I must reverse." The magic hit us both in the chest, but nothing happened. Her hopeful expression dropped and I smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay. Just try again."

She blew out a breath. "Bring their memories back, Before I have a heart attack."

Still nothing.

Maddie snorted. "Really? That's your spell?"

Em glared at her. "You got anything better?" Maddie rolled her eyes in reply. Em sighed, looking at me pleadingly.

"Uhm, third time lucky right?" I smiled hopefully.

She gave me a blank look before rolling her eyes. "I've loved both these boys, Won't let them be toys, All they first forgot, Forget it now not."

This time when the spell hit me, I stumbled back, my vision going completely white before I was hit with an onslaught of memories. It all came back to me in a second, too quickly for me to process it all. One in particular flashed before my eyes then stayed there, scarring me for life. I screamed at the image, hearing Daniel do the same. Although his was more like a girlish squeal.

"Oh, my eyes! It burns, it burns," I cried, squeezing my eyes shut and pressing my palm against them.

"Jax," I heard Em say loudly, suddenly feeling hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong, what's happening?" She tugged at my arms, pulling them down gently.

"The, the sleepover...the makeup...Andi," I gasped out, now in fits of hysterical laughter. Emma breathed out a laugh too, barreling into me and tightly wrapping her arms around my waist. I stumbled back slightly in surprise before steadying us and hugging her tightly.

"I did it! You're back," she squealed quietly, squeezing me so tight I couldn't breathe. She pulled back abruptly, looking at me worriedly. "You are back, aren't you?"

"I think so," I nodded slowly, my gaze trailing to Daniel, who was talking to Mia. It must have worked for both of us then. I smiled crookedly at Em. "You can go back to hugging me now."

She rolled her eyes, but grinned, pulling me back to her quickly. "Whoa," I laughed and she let out that cute little giggle of hers. I smiled, burying my face in her hair. My smile turned to an extremely apologetic frown and I held Em tighter.

"Em, I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot. I'm so, so sorry."

"What?" I could tell she was frowning. She tried to pull away but I wouldn't let her, tightening my hold protectively.

"Everything I did... I messed up so many times. I was so stupid, I hurt you, and I'm sorry." My voice was quiet, only a mere whisper.

She shook her head against my chest. "Jax," she choked, her voice soft, "don't. You've already apologized a million times, it's okay. Really."

"It's not," I shook my head quickly. "I've said sorry so many times but I've never said why. I've never given you a proper apology and I need to." There was a pleading tone in my voice, begging her to let me do this. "You, you don't know everything. I need to tell you."

She leaned back to look at me, failing to hide the slight hurt in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't remember everything. I wanted to talk to you at first but then I was at boot camp, and then I was scared of losing you completely and I, I just forgot some little things that made up the full memory. I was just trying so hard on getting your trust back. I'm sorry." I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat, hoping she wouldn't be as mad at me as I was at myself.

She sighed, leaning back into me. "It's okay. I still don't think you did anything anyway. But I know you won't forgive _yourself_ until I know everything and still don't care. I trust you, I love you, and I know you love me. It doesn't matter what you did in the past." Like she already said, a million times, I knew she wanted to add.

I nodded into her hair, ruffling it slightly. "I'm guessing you want to wait until later though."

"We'll talk when we're alone," she agreed. She tilted her head up, brushing her lips across my neck. "I'm still glad your memory's back."

I hummed in agreement. "Me too." But I still felt like my _old_ self. Except for the complete idiot/jerk part. I remembered that completely and all the guilt and self loathing because of it returned with the memories. I shook my head, giving her a squeeze and planting a kiss on her temple.

How long we stood like that, I don't know. But of course, Andi had to interrupt. "Uh, guys?" We looked over to see them all staring at the table. Or, something on the table. "Looks like someone wants to talk to us again."

Em groaned, dropping her head back on my chest before pulling away completely, tugging me after her. "We could just, ignore it," she said hopefully, eyeing the black disc.

"Yeah," Maddie drawled sarcastically. "Let's just admit defeat now while they think of another million ways to kill us."

I glared at her. "Back off. Ignoring it wouldn't make them think we were scared, it would make them think we don't care. It would scare them, if anything."

Andi smiled slightly, nodding. "Glad to have you back Birdman," she snorted. "But I still think we should talk to them. We need to know as much as we can. We should listen to whatever it is they have to say this time."

Emma nodded. "I guess I agree," she admitted.

"Okay, but wait. They're expecting some of us to have lost our memomeries, and I'm willing to bet they know which ones. I don't think we should let them know it's been fixed," I put in, seeming to realize what the others didn't.

Mia cocked her head to the side. "Why? Shouldn't we show off that we're better than them?"

I shook my head. "No, you don't get it. If they know we're all okay now, they'll do something else." Their eyes widened in realization, they're mouths forming little 'o' shapes. It was actually pretty funny, they were all wearing almost identical expressions. _Well, aren't I a genius._

"Okay, good point," Andi said slowly. "But how are you both supposed to do that? I'm sure they'd notice. If they don't already know."

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard for me to act like how I used to be and Daniel, doesn't even have to act any different. Maybe you should just, try not to talk much," I suggested and he gave me the _nicest_ expression. I rolled my eyes. "Or would you rather just let them kill us? Fine, if that's what _you_ want, I guess we won't even try."

Emma elbowed my side and I pouted down at her, not able to hide a wince. She smiled apologetically before giving me a warning look. I smiled down at her, bumping her shoulder with mine. She rolled her eyes and leaned against my arm. She knew I was right. This was a good idea, and Daniel getting mad was stupid and pointless and, completely Daniel.

"Of course I don't want them to kill us," he snapped at me. "I just don't think this is a good idea. They'll know we're lying to them and they'll just get mad. Besides, you're saying you want me to act like I'm still in love with Emma and I think we're still together?"

I froze at that. My jaw clenched as I glared at him. I felt Em's gaze on me and she squeezed me hand reassuringly. I knew she was about to say something all sweet and speak for me so I cut in before she could.

"No, I want you to keep your mouth shut. You're supposed to have memory loss, you act confused. Don't say anything that you shouldn't know. You don't have to act like you're still in love with Em or that you think you're still together because you don't have to talk. They know Em would tell us both she's with me, just like she did," I smirked. "You can look jealous if you want but really, you don't even have to breathe."

I smiled, satisfied with myself as he gaped at me. I rose an eyebrow and he closed his mouth, nodding stiffly. "Fine."

I looked down at Em, still smiling. She looked kinda shocked. When she noticed my gaze on her she smiled at me, nodding approvingly. I grinned, throwing my arm over her shoulder and turning back to the rest of them.

"Okay then," Mia said slowly, leaning over to press the bottom. The screen popped up, crackling and making a quiet static sound before steadying, becoming clear. E appeared alone this time, smirking through that damn lipstick.

"Hey guys. Remember me?" She laughed at her own joke, winking at Emma before smiling at me. I smirked back at her, gritting my teeth to at least try and hold back the glare. I had just got my memories back, and the memories that came with them were all hitting me at once. I had felt the attraction to her, but it disappeared in a second, replaced by the intense hatred I had felt since, along with the complete, all consuming love I felt for the real, much better Emma.

"Very funny," Andi glared at her. "You know, you just admitted what you did."

She rose her eyebrows. "Oh, you figured it out," she said happily. "Which one of you poor things don't remember me?"

Em glared at her. "As if you don't already know."

"Aww," she smirked. "Poor little Emma. Your ex boyfriend thinks you're still together and your real boyfriend doesn't even know who you are. How does it feel for him to prefer me again?"

" _Prefer you_?" Emma's jaw dropped. "He never _preferred_ you! It's not his fault you threw yourself at him."

E's smirk faltered slightly. "Really? I thought you knew that _he_ kissed _me_."

"And I thought you knew he thought it was me," Em smirked. I really wished they'd stop talking about this, and I also wished I could comfort Em in some way. I had dropped my arm when Mia pressed the button, thinking it probably wasn't a good idea to let any of them see that.

I settled for leaning back and resting my hands on the back of the chair behind me, actually letting me rest one on the small of Emma's back. She leaned into it, a small smile tugging her lips as I feigned an amused expression.

E's smirk dropped completely as she tried to come up with a response. "I bet he was _so_ happy when he found out it wasn't."

Her smirk reappeared as Em's expression dropped. "That's not how I remember it." She tried to smirk but it looked more like a grimace as her gaze flickered to mine, her eyes sad and apologetic. I kept my eyes trained on the screen, but let my hand rub her back reassuringly.

"Aww, he was hurt, wasn't he? You didn't let him down gently. No wonder he came back to me."

"But he still chose _me_."

E nodded slowly, glaring at her. "Like you chose him, right? Just the perfect, little, love story," she smiled sarcastically. "Well, until now."

"Hey! They're still the 'perfect, little, love story', and just as gross as ever," Andi defended. "What did you think would happen? She'd go back to _Daniel_? As if," she scoffed.

Daniel looked offended and I made a strangled noise, fighting back a laugh but unable to hide the grin. "Not that Birdman's great or anything," Andi added, wrinkling her nose. I gave her a blank look, inwardly proud I didn't flinch at the nickname.

E rose an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? How are they still like that?"

Andi's face went blank, lips parting slightly in thought. "They're still Jemma?" She tried, having no idea where she was going with this. She nodded to herself. "Yeah. They're Jemma. They're always cute in a, gross, way. Em still remembers everything, so she told him. Then you just made Jax his old overconfident, more annoying, self. You've made them even _more_ gro-cute. Closer, even."

"We did?" E gaped at her before looking at us, narrowing her eyes as she took in our close proximity. "But, how?" She more or less growled.

Andi shrugged. "I don't know, I guess that's your problem," she smiled 'apologetically'.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She turned to me again, smiling. "Hey Jax."

I pretended to study her before leaning over to Em. "Either you have a twin, or the 'good little Chosen One' isn't as goody-goody as I thought."

"Yes, all thanks to you, Mr Novoa," Agamemnon droned. "If it wasn't for you, the Chosen One wouldn't have even known the spell existed." _Thanks for the reminder_. At least he was trying to help us. I think.

I smirked, avoiding Em's worried gaze. "Well that wouldn't be as much fun."

"Hmm, we'll see if you're saying that when you get your memory back," Desdemona said, surprisingly also playing along.

"That won't be happening," E said loudly. "Sorry, but that spell was done by three of us. It's not being reversed anytime soon. And it doesn't need to be. Why don't we let them think for themselves? Jax." She smiled at me again. "Which one of us do you prefer?" She gestured between her and Em. _I'm going to have to lie through my teeth._

"I'm thinking... Emma." _Or not_. "The original's always better. Besides, if Junior was like you, I would _not_ be keeping him around."

Emma smiled widely and E's jaw dropped. She grit her teeth, composing herself. "I get it, you just don't remember me either. I'm like you. We have _lots_ of fun together."

I nodded slowly. "You're trying way too hard."

She blinked at me. "What?"

"You're trying _way_ too hard," I repeated. "The lipstick, the dress, the _jacket_. It just, doesn't work the way Em does. I don't like it." She gaped at me. "You said you're like me? That's not fun. I prefer the whole, opposites attract idea. I prefer this one," I slung my arm back over Em's shoulders, poking her cheek.

E was fuming. I think I saw a little steam, actually. She looked at Emma, her expression full of hatred. "You managed to brainwash him quickly, didn't you? Make him think he's all good, and sweet, and in love. But he's still Jax Novoa. And I think you know that just as well as I do."

"E," a voice came from behind her, sounding pissed. "I told you, you're not supposed to use this discs unless I tell you to." I knew that voice and tone too well.

"Dad?" I said hesitantly.

He appeared in the screen beside her, wearing his usual business suit. "Hello Jax." He eyed my arm which was still loosely over Em's shoulder, and I tightened my hold slightly. "How have you been?"

"Like you care," I snapped. "You know exactly how I've been." Emma wrapped her arm around my waist tightly, leaning into my side. Mr Alonso gave me a concerned look from the other side of the table and I changed my expression to a reassuring way before looking back at my dad blankly.

He gave me a stern look. "You don't talk to your father like that. You should know better." He turned his gaze to Emma. "So this is your Chosen One. Seems more like her clone than I was originally told," he gave E a pointed look.

She scoffed. "Oh please. I'm way better than _her_."

"I have to say I don't agree," I glared at them.

"So much for being a powerful wizard and having a brilliant idea," E glared at Dad, rolling her eyes.

He rose his eyebrows. "Are you saying you need magic to get a boy? The two of you look identical, and he doesn't remember anything, it shouldn't be that hard."

"You do realize, we're all still _right here_ ," Andi waved her arms around her. We all nodded.

Dad turned to her. "Ms Cruz. Just as observent as I thought before. So tell me, do you think we're buying your little act?"

She hesitated and I stiffened. "What act? You're the ones trying to be 'big powerful wizards' and all 'dangerous' and 'strong' and 'scary' and ' _smart_ '," she scoffed, making so many air quotes I thought her fingers would fall off. "We beat two of you before, and we'll do it again."

"Yeah," Maddie added, fist pumping the air. We stared at her and she rolled her eyes. "What?" Andi started arguing with her while Dad and E seemed to be doing the same. I ignored them, feeling a pain in my chest.

I rubbed at it, clearing my throat and frowning confusedly. It was a growing ache, starting from the very center of my chest. It had just happened all of a sudden. I rubbed at it more and Em looked at me in concern. I shook my head, smiling reassuringly. But she kept frowning.

She leaned into me more, speaking quietly in my ear. "What's wrong?"

"My chest's just a little sore, it's fine," I assured her. She pressed a kiss to my cheek, still looking concerned. I rolled my eyes, brushing my lips against her temple before lifting them in a reassuring smile.

"E, turn off the screen and stop wasting the discs. I have an important meeting and I trust you to have _something_ done before I get back. I'm starting to think I was wrong in thinking you'd be useful," Dad warned her, glancing back at me before walking away. I ignored the twinge of disappointment and hurt. I thought then I may have abandonment issues, hence the death grip I had on Em.

"I guess I can't leave without a goodbye gift," E smiled. She kissed her palm before casting a spell and blowing it in my direction. It floated towards me and I smirked, casting my own spell to stop it before it reached my lips. I flung it away, leaning down to kiss Em's cheek.

E's glare was directed at Emma. "Fine. I guess my gift's for you." She cast a spell at Em and it hit her before I could move to stop it. E laughed, winking at us before the screen disappeared.

I spun around to look at Em immediately, cupping her face in my hands. "Are you okay? What did she do to you? Are you hurt?"

She laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Jax, I'm fine. It doesn't feel like anything's wrong. She probably didn't even do anything."

I studied her closely before nodding, pulling her to my chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder. I sighed tiredly, planting a kiss on her hair.

Andi appeared beside us, Philip just a step behind her. "Hey, Em, are you okay? I thought she cast a spell on you."

"I feel fine." I felt her shrug against me.

"E wouldn't just do nothing though, right?" Andi pointed out.

I nodded, holding Em tighter. "Andi's right. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Jax," she sighed. "I'm fine."

I ducked my head, nuzzling her neck. "Does that mean I don't have to play Doctor Jax?" I murmured, nipping at her ear. She shivered slightly and I smirked.

"I wouldn't, stop you," she said slowly, snuggling into me.

I laughed quietly. "Okay. But are you gonna be Nurse Em?" I pulled back just enough so she could see my face as I wiggled my eyebrows.

She burst into a fit of laughter and I soon joined her, admiring the way her eyes squinted and her whole face lit up. I suddenly felt the pain in my chest again, and my laughter soon turned into violent coughing. My throat felt like it was being ripped to shreds as I coughed while it felt like my chest was cracking and breaking.

Em's expression dropped and her arms tightened around me, supporting my now unbearably heavy weight. I covered my mouth with my arm and Em looped her arm under my waist as I doubled over, rubbing my back gently. I leaned into her, now finding it hard to breath.

She turned us around so I was leaning back against the chair. She rubbed my arm while running her other hand through my hair. I tried to focus on her touch completely, hoping it would distract me from the pain.

A metallic taste filled my mouth and pained tears pricked my eyes. It really _hurt_. The metallic taste got stronger and I felt a dampness on my sleeve—I knew I was coughing up blood again.

I looked up at Em pleadingly and her eyes widened at the tears in mine. She rubbed my back again soothingly, turning around to face me and stroking my cheek. "Hey, hey, it's okay," she cooed, brushing my hair from my forehead. But her expression was as pained as mine.

I felt the pain ease slightly and I could breathe again. The metallic taste lessened and I hoped that meant the blood wasn't coming up anymore. The coughing slowed, but the pain always stayed a lot longer.

"Jax!" Jessie ran over as it stopped, looking up at me with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" I started to nod and she threw her arms around me, hugging my waist tightly.

I nodded slowly, panicking slightly as I glanced at my blood stained sleeve. It disappeared suddenly and I frowned in confusion before realizing and sending Em a grateful look. "Yeah, Jess, I'm okay." I hugged her back, patting her head lightly.

Emma was still rubbing my back. She looked at me questioningly and I nodded reassuringly, smiling. I mouthed a 'thank you' and she nodded, kissing my cheek.

Jessie pulled away from me, looking up at me with a frown. "Why are you still sick? Can't you fix it Emma? I thought you loved Jax."

"Whoa, hey, leave Em alone," I scolded, leaning down in front of her. "It's not as simple as that. You know Em would help if she could. She did get our memories back this morning," I informed her.

Jessie's mouth flipped up in a smile. "She did? Awesome!" Her expression grew sheepish. "Sorry Emma," she apologized, giving her a hug.

Em hugged her back, smiling sadly. "It's okay. I wish he wasn't sick and that I could do something too." She looked at me with pained eyes and I frowned, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm fine," I assured. They gave me unconvinced looks, and when I say 'they', I mean everyone in the room. "I am! Promise."

Em shook her head and rolled her eyes, grabbing my hand and pulling me to her side. She gave me a sideways hug which I returned, pulling Jessie to my other side. She leaned into me for a second before shrugging my arm off and walking to the table with an expression of interest.

She lifted the disk, turning it over in her hands. "What's this?" Her voice was full of curiosity but it was snatched from her hands before she could get the words out.

Andi held it precariously, as if it would explode any second. "Why didn't it disappear?" She 'whispered' to us, even though she was at least five feet away, and everyone else was within the same hearing distance.

I shrugged. "Who cares? Nothing will happen unless we want it to. Just get rid of it."

She nodded, stuffing it in her pocket. She was about to say something when I felt Em falling backwards, and my eyes shot over to see hers closed. Her weight was resting completely on my arm now, pulling me down with her.

"Em!" I was finally able to move and I tightened my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. Her head lolled against my chest and I cradled it against my shoulder. Mr Alonso was suddenly beside us, looking at his daughter worriedly.

"What happened? Is she okay?"

I shook my head. "I, I don't know." I held her up, holding her in my arms tightly. My eyes widened when I realized what happened. "The spell." I cursed under my breath, scooping her up in my arms. "The spell E cast. It did do something. What did she do?" I growled.

Lily hurried over, looking down at Em's paling face. "Her breathing's fine. She doesn't have a temperature." She rested her palm on Em's forehead, then pressed the back of her hand to her cheek. "It was probably just a simple sleep spell. She's fine Jax, just watch her for a while, don't leave her on her own. She may be a little disoriented when she wakes up."

I nodded, holding Emma closer. "So she'll wake up soon?"

"I can't say exactly, but I think so. Just take care of her, she'll be fine," Lily promised.

I nodded again before walking to the sofa, sitting down slowly with Em on my lap. I rested her head on my shoulder, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and stroking her cheek. At least she didn't look sick. I sighed, holding her protectively and resting my cheek on her hair. "You're okay Em. Just wake up."

* * *

 **Hi guys! Sorry it took a while to update, school started up again :/ This is one of our "big years" and it sucks :( The most annoying thing—the homework. It leaves no time for writing!**

 **I figure (and hope) the length of the chapter makes up for it. Over 5000 words! I hope it's good, and once again, all Jax POV!**

 **There was another part I wanted to add to this chapter but it just wasn't coming to me, and I felt this was long enough xD**

 **Please review guys I love them so much :DD**

 **mittyrock: Thank you! I totally agree with the safe thing, I mean, they're teenagers people! And Jax doesn't exactly scream, safe, nervous, cheek kisses, type boyfriend XD**

 **TTluv19: Thank you :) Still poor Jaxy :'( But at least I gave him his memory back! And you pretty much know what happened now, I hope I explained/described it so you could!**

 **SunKissedLove: You have no idea how much I love your reviews omgs! You're too sweet ^.^ And of course I'm not annoyed! I totally understand not having time for things. Now I just don't know how I'm going to reply to them all! Uhm thank you, first! All I can think writing these chapters is poor Jaxy :'( I love writing the Jemma though! I'm glad you guys seem to like it too XD Daniel will always be MBM. I LOVE writing about both Andi and Jessie! And I thought the Mr A interruption might be interesting XD I love your idea too and it's given me ideas, so thank you for that too!**

 **Mari531: Thank you! :) I love writing Jemma scenes, meaning there will always be at least one 'moment' in every chapter XD I'm glad you like the way I write them!**

 **angelcreature13 (aka my 100th reviewer ;) XD): Thank you! I love Jax POV so I'm glad you like that, and I've noticed in yours too! They're always just so adorable and perfect! (heart eyes) Mr A's awesome XD**

 **Thank you guys so much for your reviews. I honestly love them so much! :D You're all too sweet!**


	16. Chapter 16: It's Okay

**Chapter 16: It's Okay**

 _Emma POV_

I was so comfortable. I wasn't in my bed, and I wasn't on my sofa, but something was _really comfy_.

I forced my eyelids open a crack to see the arm of my sofa. Okay so maybe I was on my sofa. But I was in Jax's lap on my sofa.

I smiled up at his sleeping face, trying to remember if there was a reason we were sleeping _here_. Not able to think of one, and at the moment not caring, I snuggled further into Jax. He was so cute when he was sleeping, with his eyes closed and lips slightly parted, his hair messy where he was lying on it. He didn't even realize how perfect he was.

His arms were wrapped tightly around me, cradling me to his chest. His hold on me was protective, and that was one of the reasons I loved being in his arms. His usually peaceful sleeping expression was absent, his parted lips tilted down in a frown and a worried crease between his brows. Maybe I _should_ wake him up.

I reached up to run my hand through his hair before letting it rest on his cheek, stroking his cheekbone lightly. "Jax," I cooed softly. "Jax, wake up."

He mumbled something unintelligible, but I grinned at hearing my name. I poked his cheek, giggling quietly when he mumbled again. I placed a kiss right under his jaw, satisfied when he let out a quiet sigh.

He blinked his eyes open and I smiled up at him. He smiled back sleepily before his eyes widened and he engulfed me in a hug. "You're okay!"

I frowned confusedly, wrapping my arms around him. "Uhm, yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

He leaned back to look down at me worriedly. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. "E cast a spell on you, and we thought you were fine, but then you fainted and I," he blew out a breath, "Em, I was so worried."

 _Awwww._ I smiled reassuringly. "Well don't be. I'm fine." He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes, which were still clouded with worry. I tilted my head up to plant a soft kiss on his lips and he responded immediately, relaxing into the couch.

I pulled back to smile at him again, and this time he returned it properly, pulling me to his chest. He sighed. "It just scares me not knowing what she did to you. What if something else happens, and, and I'm not even there? I should have just let her cast a spell on _me_."

"No," I shook my head. "You're not doing that. You can't blame yourself for everything Jax. E would have done something anyway, and I rather me fainting than her kissing you." My stomach churned violently at just the thought of it and I tightened my arms around Jax.

"Technically, she wouldn't have actually been kissing me and-" he stopped short when I looked at him blankly. He continued more hesitantly, "and I love you and I'd never let anyone else kiss me but you because I love you." He exaggerated his last three words along with the way he kissed me, making that weird 'mwah' sound.

I laughed at him, rolling my eyes. "I know. I love you too."

He grinned before his expression dropped suddenly, his eyes clouding with guilt. "But I don't deserve it." He started to shake his head, looking at me with so much pain and regret that I pulled him into another hug.

"Jax," I scolded, "that's not true. You shouldn't think that. Why did you say that?"

He shook his head again, but he pulled me closer to his chest and tangled his hand in my hair. "The things I said about you, when I was with E, I-I was such a jerk."

"That doesn't matter Jax. You didn't mean it." I paused. "You didn't mean it, right?"

He pulled back slightly, biting his lip as he looked down at me. "That's the thing, Emma, that's what I'm trying to say. I-I meant them at the time. I said you were selfish, and boring, and I said stuff about your magic, how you were too weak to be a witch never mind the Chosen One. I couldn't have been more wrong but I-I still said that stuff, hoping it would hurt you. I wanted to hurt you, my Em. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Every insult felt like a punch in the gut, but once I heard the regret and self hatred laced in his voice, it quickly faded. When he said those last words, any hurt I had felt disappeared.

"Jax," I said softly. "It's okay. You were hurt, it makes sense you'd say things. You regret it, and you make up for it every time you even look at me. _It's okay_."

"No, Em, don't, you can't do that. I saw it in your eyes, what I said hurt you. You can't just let it go like that without even being mad at me." I was about to protest again when he continued. "Emma, I was playing you! Okay? The first time we were together, I was playing you."

Now I froze. "W-What?"

He nodded, clenching his jaw. "All of it, the compliments, the dates, I was stringing you along. I was trying to make _you_ fall in love with _me_. My dad, he had this whole plan, and for once, I was his most valuable weapon. You were supposed to fall for me so hard that you'd combine the lights willingly, and then," he sounded close to tears now, "and then I was supposed to push you in." He looked at me now with what had to be the saddest expression I'd ever seen. "I was going to do it Em," he said quietly.

I couldn't hide the hurt this time, and when my expression broke, so did he. "I'm so sorry Emma. I don't deserve you, I don't. The whole time I thought, I thought it would be so easy, that I would get out easy, that I wouldn't fall in love with you. But I did, from the day I met you I was helplessly in love and I think that makes it even worse. I'm sorry Em, I'm so so sorry."

I smiled now slightly, shaking my head. "That doesn't make it worse Jax. You were just, confused. You just wanted your dad to be proud of you. When I broke up with you, and then went back to Daniel, it hurt you. In your head that was me saying you weren't good enough. But you are, much better than that. You care about me _too much_ Jax. I still don't understand how you love me so much. I still get butterflies every time you look at me, and I trust you completely. I don't trust anyone else as much as I trust you just like I love you more than anything in the world."

He was looking at me in awe, his mouth hanging open and his eyes shining. I smiled wider. "I understand why you did what you did, and you still chose me in the end. People blame you for what happened but really _you're_ the one that stopped it. You went against everything you had grew up, you knew how your dad would react and you chose me. How could I ever possibly be mad at you for just being confused and hurt?"

He slowly shook his head, still looking at me with awe. "God I love you." I giggled when he planted sloppy kisses all over my face, reaching up to push him away. He smiled at me and I knew I did get through to him.

"I did come back earlier," he said quietly, brushing a lock of hair from my face. "I brought real flowers and everything, not ones I pulled from your garden. E was talking about how she would rule the world and I couldn't kid myself anymore that I preferred her to you. I was coming back to apologize but then, then I saw you with _him_ , hugging _him_ and I just," he sighed. "I was jealous and hurt and an idiot."

"Jax!" I frowned. "Why didn't you tell me this before? If you had come in here apologizing with flowers I wouldn't have been able to resist hugging _you_. See, it's as much my fault as yours. I'm sorry I hurt you."

He shook his head. "I've already told you to stop apologizing for that." He pulled me closer. "I always knew I'd get you in the end," he smirked.

I gasped mockingly. "You were actually right about something?" I joked.

He stuck his tongue out at me, a pout forming on his lips before I kissed it away. His hands traveled down to my hips and I turned around in his lap so I was straddling him. He smiled against my lips, his tongue sneaking its way into my mouth. My hands moved from his neck to his hair as his hands grasped the back of my thighs.

His mouth moved in sync with mine as the kiss grew stronger, more passionate. He grinned as I sighed into his mouth. When we pulled away, I noticed how rough his breathing was. He looked like he was in pain.

"You okay?" I was definitely concerned now. I smoothed my hands through his hair, raking my fingers through the strands gently. Before he spoke I added, "The truth, please."

He nodded reluctantly. "My throat's just kind of dry and my chest hurts a little, but it's not bad. I'm okay, promise." I eyed him warily and he squeezed my waist. "I'm fine, Em, I promise. I'll tell you if it gets worse, okay? Just don't worry."

"I can't just not worry," I informed him, turning back around in his lap and lying in his arms, resting my head on his chest.

He kissed the crown of my head. "I know, but you can trust me. I'm not gonna lie to you. If I'm really not okay, you'll know. Okay?"

I nodded reluctantly. "Okay." I pressed my lips to his neck, smiling when he stiffened slightly. I started to trail kisses up and down his neck and he groaned.

"Em," he warned, voice strained. "Are you sure you want to do that? Or did you forget what happened last time?"

I hummed. "Oh I remember. Why do you think I'm doing this?"

He smirked, trailing his hand down my side and holding me tighter. He closed his eyes, resting his head back against the couch. I stifled a smile, laying my head back on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he looked down at me, mouth agape. "Emma," he whined.

I giggled, leaning up to peck his lips. I winked at him before kissing along his jaw and down his neck. He sighed happily and I smiled.

I jumped slightly when the door opened, accidently biting Jax's neck. He winced and I managed to place one last chaste kiss in apology. He smiled down at me before looking over towards the door. I tilted my head back over the arm of the couch to see too, even though that meant everything was upside down.

My dad appeared in my line of vision and I smiled before lifting my head back up. Wow that made me really dizzy. I probably shouldn't have done that after being unconscious about ten minutes ago. "Woah," I shook my head, blinking repeatedly.

Jax chuckled, guiding my head back to lay on his chest. "Hey Mr Alonso." Dad ignored him, walking over to me and resting a palm on my forehead. Jax frowned, mumbling, "Yeah, hi Jax, how are you? Oh I'm good, how about you Mr A?"

I giggled as Dad rolled his eyes. "Hi Jax. Oh I'm so glad you're awake. How are you sweetie?"

Jax grinned, opening his mouth to say some smartass reply when I slapped my hand over his mouth. "I'm fine Dad." I smiled, "Jax is taking care of me." He smiled against my hand, nodding proudly.

Dad nodded, "I'm sure he did. I'm sure he always does, even at, say, school. So, it probably wouldn't be a big deal to go tomorrow."

"Jax is sick, he can't go to school!" I protested the same time Jax said, "No, what if Em's not really okay?"

Dad sighed. "Look, I know with everything going on, school seems very unimportant. But you've all already missed three days, it won't hurt to try going back for a day. If anything happens, you can leave. You think I _want_ to put my little girl in danger?"

I bit my lip before letting out a sigh, shaking my head. "Sorry. You're right, I promise I'll be there tomorrow."

Jax rose an eyebrow. "We. _We_ will be there tomorrow."

"No," I shook my head firmly. "You're still sick. You should stay here and rest."

He blinked at me. "We. We will be there tomorrow. If you're going so am I, so I can take care of you. Just like your dad said, right Mr A?" Dad nodded.

I glared at them both before sighing. "Fine. At least we have all our classes together." He grinned while my dad nodded slowly.

"Funny that, when I thought I made sure the most you had was one," Dad said 'confusedly', giving Jax a pointed look.

He smiled sheepishly, letting out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, that, that is funny," he laughed, glancing at me pleadingly. Dad gave him a blank look and he stopped laughing. "Yeah, fine, I may have used just a, tiny, spell. Sorry?"

Dad rolled his eyes. "It's okay."

* * *

 **So yeah. I'm so tired. School sucks ass.**

 **Uhm, hi guys... Sorry it took me so long to update :/ I hope this chapter isn't too crappy. Or boring. Yeah.**

 **Now can we just take a moment, to think about how brilliant Rahart would have been at playing Edward Cullen. And how he should totally be shirtless more. Like what *heart eyesssss***

 **So yeah Liar Liar Vampire was awesome, and I LOVE WITS ACADEMY. Landi tho ^.^ But still ship Phandi? :/**

 **Please review guysss :DD**

 **mittyrock: Thank you :) I love Jax POV XD**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! :) Andi is BFF goals, totally. Jemma always gives me feels. If someone just says 'Jax' and 'Emma' in the same sentence, I'm dying XD**

 **Oreo234: Thank youuu omgs! Again, love "The New Girl"! I totally love how Jax has a sister that age and is all protective and then the Jemma, and there's Philip AND Luke and just, yes gurl!**

 _ **Love you guys xx**_


	17. Chapter 17: One More Kiss

**Chapter 17: One More Kiss**

 _Emma POV_

Jax's lips brushed across my neck and I smiled, snuggling farther back into him. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, his chest pressed against my back.

He lightly kissed my neck again before letting his teeth graze it slightly. I gasped quietly and I felt his lips curve up in a smirk. I relaxed against him, leaning my head back against his shoulder.

I closed my eyes as his lips danced over my neck, trying to ignore the harsh ray of sunlight slipping through the crack of the curtains. I let out a surprised moan when Jax found a particularly sensitive spot, and he made a low noise in his throat that vibrated through my bones.

His hands suddenly tightened on my waist and he spun me around so I was lying under him. He hovered above me, his forearms resting heavily on the bed at the sides of my head, effectively trapping me in place.

He smirked, his lips only an inch from mine. His voice was low and rough, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. "Morning Em."

I smiled, my voice coming out quiet and breathless. "Morning."

He smiled, lifting a lock of my hair and twirling it around his finger. He tugged it slightly before dropping it, moving on to lightly caressing my cheek with his knuckles. His other hand moved down to my side, slipping under my top to trace careless patterns on my skin.

I sucked in a breath at the contact. Jax noticed, his gaze flicking down to my lips. He licked his own, his hand slipping around to rest at the back of my head, his fingers tangling in my hair. His face was slowly inching closer to mine, his lips only a millimeter away when he stopped.

I realized too late what was happening. " _Jax_ ," I whined, "that's so not fair."

He breathed out a laugh. "But you look so cute when I'm teasing you. See, now you're blushing," he smirked.

I smacked his shoulder, frowning up at him in annoyance. He chuckled again. "Oh come on Em, you know I can't resist kissing you." My frown flipped into a wide smile and he smiled back, finally leaning down to press his lips to mine.

His mouth fit perfectly with mine, and our eager lips moved in sync. My hands slipped around to his back, finding the hem of his shirt and moving under. I trailed my hands across his skin carefully, hoping I wouldn't feel any fresh cuts, but knowing there was nothing I could do to check for bruises.

I moved my hands from under his shirt to his shoulders, letting them slip under the neckline slightly. I traced them across his shoulders, my palms just brushing his collarbone. He shuddered against my touch and I smiled in satisfaction.

He pulled away slightly to breathe. He smiled slightly, murmuring, "tease," before his lips were back on mine. His tongue darted out to trace my lips, silently asking for entrance. I happily obliged, wanting nothing more than for him to deepen the kiss—and to not be interrupted, again.

His muscles were tense under my palms, his chest moving heavily against mine. I also noticed he was shaking slightly. I suddenly wanted to hit myself.

 _He's hurt Emma! He's in pain! He's not strong enough to do things like this right now! Just, don't tell him I said that? You're boyfriend's in pain, he deserves special treatment! Oh, like extra kisses._

Since when was Jax the voice in my head?

I rolled us over so we were lying on our sides, and I immediately felt him relax. He pulled me flush against him as I tangled my hands in his hair. I kissed him softly, soothingly trailing my hand over his neck. He sighed in response, firmly pressing his lips to mine once more before pulling away.

He brushed a lock of hair from my eyes, smiling at me. That, along with his hands still resting lightly on the small of my back, made it extremely difficult to calm my erratic breathing and thumping heart anyway.

I smiled back at him. "You okay?"

He nodded, pulling me closer as he grinned. "Perfect. Just like you."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness, but my smile grew regardless. "Jax, I'm serious. Did you have another dream?" I asked softly.

He shook his head slightly. "No, but it almost feels like I did," he admitted quietly. "I feel like I got run over by a truck in my sleep." His smile turned into a grimace.

"Jax." I hugged him to me, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his shoulder. "I wish I could take it away."

"But you can't," he shrugged. "I'll be okay. I have you to look after me, don't I?"

I scoffed. "Yeah," I said sarcastically, "and that would be great if I could actually _do anything_."

"Stop Em," Jax shook his head quickly. "None of this is your fault, including the fact that you can't help. You _are_ helping, just by caring about it, about me. I'm not dying, stop worrying so much."

I nodded against his chest. "Okay." I groaned suddenly. "But we have to go to school today. You can't go, you're not going."

"Well _you're_ going, so yes I am."

"Well then I won't go."

He sighed. "Em, you have to go to school. I mean what about your dad?"

I shrugged. "I'll tell him you don't feel well. He'll understand, he won't make me go." Pain flashed in his eyes and I knew what he was thinking. "He cares about _you,_ too, Jax. Don't forget that."

He nodded, his smile a grimace. "I know. Your dad's the complete opposite of mine. Which is why I think we owe it to him to at least _try_ to go to school. Wait, are _you_ okay?"

I rolled my eyes, ready to tell him the last thing he had to worry about was me when I thought of something. _No. You can't make him worry about you just to get him to agree to stay home. You can't stress him out like that, especially not when he's already in so much pain._ But it would help him... _No._

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. You really think you're okay to go to school?"

He shrugged, nodding. "I think I'm good. Besides, if we miss more days, people will get suspicious. That's when parents are called and the last thing I need is something else for my dad to tell me I'm useless at."

That made me stop. I nodded helplessly. "Okay," I whispered. "But if you start coughing, or really don't feel well, I'm taking you home. Got it?"

"Got it," he nodded, smiling reassuringly at me. "Same goes for you, got it?"

I smiled, pecking him on the lips. "Got it."

"Good," he grinned, sliding his hand up to cup the back of my neck. My smile widened as he tilted my head up to press his lips to mine. I kissed him back softly before sighing and shaking my head.

"I thought we were going to school," I breathed, trying to ignore the fact that his lips weren't even an inch away from mine, his breath mingling with mine.

He groaned, dropping his head on my shoulder. "One more kiss." I started to shake my head when I felt his breath on my neck. His lips brushed my neck before he kissed the skin more firmly, his teeth grazing it slightly. I shivered. "One more kiss," he traced his tongue along the curve of my neck, "please?"

He looked up at me with puppy eyes and I only got to nod once before he crushed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips, really wishing we didn't have to go to school.

* * *

"You guys are idiots," Andi stated.

There I was, innocently doing my locker as my best friend called me an idiot and my boyfriend not so innocently traced patterns on my back.

" _You're_ an idiot," Jax retorted.

Andi rolled her eyes. "Why are you in school? Em, you fainted yesterday and isn't Jax dying or something?"

My head whipped up and I stared at her with wide eyes. Jax's arm was around my shoulder in a second, squeezing me reassuringly. " _No_ , I'm fine. I'm not _dying,_ it's just a little cough. _I'm fine_. I promise."

He directed the last part at me, planting a kiss on my forehead. Andi's mouth was in an 'o' shape as Jax glared at her. "Yeah, I," Andi started hurriedly, "I didn't mean it like _that_. I just meant, you know, with his cough and you fainting you guys wouldn't have come to school. But I'm, glad, to see you guys?"

I nodded slowly and Jax rolled his eyes. "Yeah, nice to see you too Andi," Jax replied sarcastically. I elbowed his side carefully, smiling at my best friend.

"My dad thought we should come back before people start asking questions," I explained. "I feel fine, and Jax _is_ an idiot, so here we are," I shrugged.

"Hey!" Jax protested. I smiled at him, kissing his cheek apologetically. The corner of his mouth twitched and I kissed his cheek again to make him smile fully.

Andi wrinkled her nose. "You guys are gross." I giggled at her expression just as the bell rang. Her nose wrinkled further. "Do we really have to go to class?"

I nodded sadly. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Jax POV_

"Em? Emma? Em!"

I sighed, stopping my search of the _whole school_ to lean heavily against the lockers. Emma had went to talk to her dad, and now I had lost her. I winced at the growing pain in my chest, my throat tightening. _Oh, no, please not here, not now._

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths, in and out. I pushed off the lockers, deciding I should at least go to the principals office in hopes of finding Mr Alonso.

I made it about ten steps before the pain in my chest grew even more, making it unbearable. I braced a hand on the lockers, pressing my other hand to my chest. It was getting hard to breathe and my throat had tightened to the point where I felt like I was going to be sick.

I coughed violently, falling against the lockers. I winced at the impact of them hitting my side before crumpling to the floor.

I sat with my back to the lockers, curling in on myself as I tried to _breathe_. A coppery, metallic taste filled my mouth and as I coughed up the blood I felt like I was coughing up my throat.

I desperately wished for my Em, for her to be there, wrapping her arm around my waist as she rubbed my back, soothing me until it stopped.

It usually eased slightly around this point, and it wasn't. I think it was actually getting _worse_. It had become so painful that I wasn't coughing so much as gasping for air.

The edges of my vision grew darker as I heard someone walking down the hall. The last thing I saw was matching black wedge boots and jeans before everything went black.

* * *

 **I'M SORRY! For the long wait, the most likely shitty chapter, and for hurting Jax. Again. :'(**

 **This took way too long to write for it's length and overall not good enoughness. It's not even 2000 words. I'm sorry guys. I hope the Jemma at the start of the chapter makes up for it. Oh what the hell that part is basically the whole chapter XD But it's much needed and it has been too long!**

 **Oh, and who do you think found Jax? *laughs evilly***

 **Please review? :)**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! Jemma always kills me XD And you just gotta love Mr A, and his relationship with Jax! :)**

 **Mari: Thank you! :) I hope you're definitely better by now! XD I'm so glad you like this story and it was able to put a smile on your face :)**

 **Oreo234: Thank you :) Well this is what happened... If feelsy isn't a word, _it should be_.**

 **That One Girl: Thank you! I've reread it a few times myself so XD Edward Cullen is probably the most famous teenage vampire in the world, from Twilight, and not even close to our Jaxy! ;)**

 **angelcreature13: Thanks! :) It's definitely exciting... ;) Ah, Jemma ^.^ I prefer shirtless leather jacket Rahart too...so Jax XD ;) LANDI/PHANDI BOTH = 3**

 _ **You guys are so sweet and amazing and I love all of you so much! 3**_


	18. Chapter 18: Birdman Would Hate This

**Chapter 18: Birdman Would Hate This**

 _Mia POV_

I turned the corner just in time to see Jax fall. My eyes widened and I ran to him, falling on my knees beside him. "Jax!" I shook his shoulder. "Hey, Jax, wake up! Jax!"

He didn't respond, his breathing shallow, chest barely rising and falling. " _Shit_ ," I panicked. " _Shit_ , Jax," I repeated. _What kind of parent does this to their kid?_

"Alright, it's okay, I'll just, get you your Em, yes, I'll call Emma. _Shit_." I shook his shoulder again while pulling out my phone, almost dropping it as I tried to text Emma. I looked around, only able to give her a vague description of where I was, since all these _damn halls_ look the same.

I looked back at Jax. His breathing was still shallow, his face unnaturally pale. I pursed my lips worriedly, scared to shake his shoulder again.

I heard footsteps behind me and looked around to see Emma coming towards us. Her eyes widened when she saw Jax and she ran the rest of the way, falling on her knees by his other side.

"Mia, what happened?!" Her expression was filled with worry, her hands reaching out to cup his face.

I shook my head. "I don't know, I just saw him fall! I think he was coughing?"

She nodded, and I could tell she was trying to hide her panic. "Andi went to get Lily, she'll know what to do."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, of course she will. Even if she doesn't, you'll figure it out."

She didn't respond, reaching out to stroke Jax's cheek. The gesture would usually make me queasy, but this time was different. Looking at Emma's worried expression and noticing how Jax's breathing seemed to strengthen at her touch made it different.

Emma turned to look at me again, her eyebrows furrowing. "Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

I looked down at my T-shirt and jeans, suddenly remembering why I was here. "I wasn't going to come in today, but then, something happened, and I came to tell you. But it can wait," I said quickly. We were sitting on the ground next to her unconscious boyfriend, I didn't need to give her anything else to worry about.

She groaned. "Oh, what is it now?"

I bit my lip, hesitantly telling her, "I had a dream. It was Torres."

Emma paled. "What did she say?"

"I don't remember exactly," I lied. "She was just kindly reminding me how she killed my parents and how it would be even easier to kill me."

"Mia," Emma wore a sad expression before it hardened. "We're not going to let them hurt any of us. Not anymore."

I grinned. "Now this Emma, this Emma I like."

* * *

I left Emma and Jax when Daniel came.

We were just around the corner from them, far enough away so it wouldn't matter if—when—Daniel said something stupid, but close enough in case something else happened.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked curiously. "What happened to Jax?"

I rolled my eyes. "In case you didn't notice, he's kinda been coughing his lungs up for the past week now."

Daniel winced. "Right. But did anything else happen?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just saw him collapse. Andi went to get Lily so they should be here soon."

He nodded then looked at me in concern. "Are you okay? You look kinda pale, and you're not wearing your uniform. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," I shook my head. "I had a dream."

"The principal?" I nodded. I stiffened slightly in shock as I was suddenly being hugged. "It's going to be fine, Mia. We always win these things."

I had relaxed now, managing to wrap my arms around him in return. "Yeah but you've never fought them together. An ex Chosen One, the worst part of the current Chosen One and Jake Novoa."

"Yeah but they've never fought four humans, a witch, a zombie, two kanays, the Chosen One and Jax Novoa. We've got this," he stated.

"But isn't that the point? That they have fought you before?" I pointed out.

He shook his head, pulling back just enough to look down at me. "Really, it was mostly just Emma. I don't think we've ever all worked together. We've definitely never had a zombie before. Or you and Jax."

I smirked slightly. "I think this is the nicest thing you've ever said about Jax and he's not even here to hear it."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Good. The last thing he needs is more ego. I'll probably never like the guy but he is a good person to have on our side."

"And I'm pretty sure he'll always be on our side as long as Emma is," I added.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I guess I understand why she chose him. He's more in love with her than I ever was."

"It's gross," I nodded.

He laughed. "I see why you and Andi get along."

I shrugged. "I don't know how to think of them sometimes. It's cute and gross at the same time. At least Gigi stopped with the Jemma posts, that was definitely the worst of the whole thing."

"Gigi's a, strange, girl," Daniel shuddered. "Why did she stop posting about them? I didn't think anything could convince her to do that."

I tilted my head to look up at him with a raised brow. "Even Gigi can't ignore Jax's threats for that long."

"Right," he nodded before smiling down at me. "So you believe me now?"

"Yeah," I sighed before forcing a smirk. "Did you ever think I was going to let some big bad witch scare me?"

His whole expression softened along with his voice. "You know you can tell me if anything does."

My smirk dropped and I nodded. "Okay," I whispered.

He smiled again before his gaze fell to my lips. My breath caught as he leaned down, barely brushing his lips against mine. He looked at me curiously, silently asking if this was okay. I stared at him with wide eyes and his smile widened.

He leaned down again, pressing his lips to mine firmly and tightening his hold on my waist. My eyes fluttered closed and I relaxed against him, looping my arms around his neck.

His soft lips molded perfectly with mine and my heart fluttered in my chest. His hands warmed my skin where they rested on the small of my back, sending bolts of electricity through my veins.

My eyes remained shut even when he pulled away. I couldn't bring myself to open them and find out this wasn't real. I felt his hand trace the side of my face, brushing back a lock of my hair.

I slowly opened my eyes to see him grinning down at me. I stared at him for a moment before grinning back, my hands still resting around his neck. "About time idiot," I exclaimed.

Daniel laughed, pulling me back into a hug and planting a soft kiss on my hair. "I guess now I should tell you," he started, "that I like you a lot Mia."

I beamed up at him, planting another small kiss on his lips. "I like you too."

He sighed in relief. "Good. Otherwise, that would've been pretty embarrassing."

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes. "You've always known I like you. Which was totally unfair, by the way."

He hugged me closer, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I just had to wait to make sure that you liked me and to make sure you'd believe me when I told you I liked you."

"It's okay," I nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now," he smiled, taking a step back to hold me by my shoulders and stare down at me with a serious expression. "Mia Black," he started, the side of his mouth turning up in a smile when I giggled at his dramatic tone, "will you be my girlfriend?"

I hummed and narrowed my eyes, my gaze trailing over him. He scoffed and I smirked. "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

He opened his mouth to reply when Lily and Andi finally appeared. "There you guys are! Emma and Jax are around there."

They nodded before going around to them, Daniel and I deciding to follow. Before we made it far Daniel pulled me back, and his lips once again landed on mine.

* * *

 _Emma POV_

I gently stroked Jax's jaw, feeling the warmth of his skin under my hand. I rested my palm on his forehead. He was burning up and his was breathing was shallow. Too shallow.

Andi and Lily finally came around the corner and I let out a sigh of relief. I stood, the panic I felt showing in my expression. "Lily! Thank God you're here."

She gave me a reassuring smile before her brow furrowed and she crouched next to Jax. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Mia just saw him collapse, she said he was coughing. Lily, please tell me you can do something," I pleaded.

She looked at me sadly as Andi put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Emma but we still don't know what's wrong with him. We can take him to my office and treat him normally but there's nothing I can do."

My shoulders slumped as my hopes deflated and I looked at Jax with a pained expression. "Are you sure it's okay to move him? I mean, what if he's in pain?"

"Even if he is, it would still be better for him to be in the nurse's office than sitting on the floor," she pointed out.

I nodded slowly. "Okay." I crouched down on his other side, slipping my arm around his back. I froze when his breathing faltered and I thought I saw his eyes flutter, but they didn't open. Lily wrapped her arm around him from her side and together we hauled him up, his arms hanging limply over our shoulders.

Even Andi wore a grimace. "Birdman would hate this. I told you guys you shouldn't have come to school."

"Yeah, I told him too," I grumbled. "I tried to tell him we could stay home but he kept saying he was fine."

I curled my hand in his shirt, tightening my grip on his wrist as we walked. We almost crashed into Mia who was coming back around the corner, Daniel in tow. "Sorry!" Mia apologized when she saw it was us. "Where are you going?"

"We're taking him to Lily's office," Andi told them. "No one knows what's wrong with him so he's just gonna have to be taken care of like us normal people." She punched Daniel in the arm.

"Ow," Daniel yelped, rubbing his arm. "Why do you punch so hard?!"

Andi stared at him. "I didn't," she started.

"You just have chicken arms," Mia finished. He glared at her but his mouth twitched into a smile at her smirk.

Andi wrinkled her nose. "If you guys could stop flirting and open the door that'd be great."

Mia kept smirking as Daniel blushed and opened the door. "Right, sorry."

Lily and I carefully pulled Jax through the door before laying him down on the closest bed. I wished then that it was my bed and he was just sleeping; any second he would open his eyes and smirk at me, holding out his arms and telling me to lie there with him.

"Emma," Lily started in a curious tone. "Did anything else happen to Jax? Besides the spell I mean."

I twisted my hands together nervously—Jax wouldn't want me to tell them. "I —"

"Emma?"

I spun around. Jax was wearing a grimace, his eyes shining in pain. His eyes that were open.

"Jax!" I leaned over him, my hands cupping his face. "Are you okay?"

He winced as he tried to pull himself into a sitting position. "Not really. Maybe school wasn't such a good idea. Do you think your dad would write me a sick note next time?"

I flung my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. "I'm so sorry I left you."

He set his hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly as he placed a light kiss on my cheek. "It's not your fault. I'm okay now." He tried to sit up further and winced. "Kind of."

I pulled back slightly to look at his face, running my hands through his dark hair. "Are you in pain? What hurts? How can I help?"

He laughed quietly, shaking his head. He grabbed my waist, turning me around so I was sitting next to him.

He sighed. "Lily, you were asking if anything else happened to me." Lily nodded slowly.

"Jax, you don't have to tell them," I reassured him but he shook his head.

"Yes I do, Em, because if I don't you'll keep thinking anything that happens to me is your fault," he frowned.

Lily held her hands up. "Jax, if it makes you uncomfortable you don't have to te—"

"My dad beats me in my dreams," he said drily.

Her eyes widened and she looked at him in shock. "What do you mean? I mean, how does, what?"

Jax blew out a breath, lifting his shirt to show fading bruises and closing cuts. "He does it in my dreams and it stays when I wake up. The bruises and everything take a while to show and I usually use a spell to hide them." He let his shirt fall back into place and I wrapped my arm around him.

Lily wore a sad, concerned expression as she sat down next to us. "Jax, you should've told me. You could be seriously hurt. You could have broke your ribs or anything and not even known," she scolded him.

He winced, shooting a glance at me when my hold on him tightened. The idiot was still more worried that I was worried. "I told Mr Alonso," he mumbled in defence, but there was no power in it.

"I guess that's better than nothing," Lily sighed. "You know any of you can tell me anything. You're all going to be the death of me before anything else because you'll all worry me to death. Especially you two," she looked at Jax and I.

Jax smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?"

Andi snorted, swinging her arm over Lily's shoulder. "He means that's why you're our favorite. You care!" She smirked, and Lily rolled her eyes fondly.

I grinned. "She's right you know."

She rolled her eyes again, standing. "Yeah yeah I know, I love you guys too." She smiled at us before patting Andi's shoulder. "I'm going to go tell your dad's what's happened. You need rest." She directed the first part at me and the second at Jax. We both nodded and she left.

Andi spoke first. "Look, Birdman, I didn't realize—"

"Don't you dare be nice to me Cruz," Jax warned.

Andi smiled at him, a genuine smile that was extremely rare, especially to Jax. "I was going to say I didn't realize, that you were such a wimp," she joked softly.

Jax grinned. "Thanks Andi." His tone was sarcastic, but I knew he meant the words. "Enough with all the sweetness. We need to start making a plan."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I had another dream. They're getting worse. Dad's just, getting fed up. Don't you think it's weird they haven't done anything yet? They're planning something bigger than just revenge."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Mia asked.

"That's what we need to figure out," Jax said. "We need to do something first, make the first move. And I don't think we should involve Mr A or the Council. At all."

I nodded. "They'll just try to stop us. We always do this alone. We can again. Agreed?" They all nodded.

Jax grinned and my pulse jumped. "Okay. Tell Diego and the Panthers, Andi bring Philip, and we'll figure it out tomorrow at Em's house after Mr Alonso leaves. This thing ends _soon_."

* * *

 **Well Jax said it right there. As sad as I am to say it, this story's not going to last much longer. It'll be over 20 chapters, definitely, and I will make an epilogue.**

 **So, ha, it was just Mia. I'm not that mean, sheesh.**

 **Poor Jaxy :( I promise I will make him better eventually. I'll also end up filling every last chapter with Jemma Jemma and Jemma because I can't not do it. Gods.**

 **Sorry for the long wait (again) but this chapter is a little longer again and I hope you like it. Plus, DIA! Finally! I kinda kept forgetting I needed to put them together and I figured they needed to be that way for at least a few chapters so, finally!**

 **Please review you know I love them :)**

 **TTluv19: Thank you! I will stop hurting him eventually, it's hurting me too. And I don't think anyone can talk about Jax too much xD**

 **mittyrock: Thank you! I do love Landi, but…Phandi for me I think :) Which one do you prefer?**

 **Oreo234: Thank you! THE JEMMA! XD I was originally planning on making it E but then when I was writing it… well, I have other plans for E ;)**

 **Jemma4Ever: Thank you :) I'm sorry, it hurts me too :(**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you! Jax will always come out okay! And nope not his dad, not yet ;)**

 **Mari: Thank you, and I'm 14 too! :)**

 **person: Thanks :)**

 _ **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Surprise

**Please read the A/N at the bottom :)**

 **Chapter 19: Surprise**

 _Andi POV_

I plopped down next to Philip on Emma's couch, letting out a half sigh, half groan. Philip shifted slightly and his shoulder brushed against mine, causing me to stiffen slightly before I involuntarily leaned towards him. He turned his head to smile at me. "You okay?"

I shrugged, looking down at my hands where they rested in my lap. "I'm just worried. About Emma. I just wish I could help more, especially with Birdman being sick and everything…" I shook my head, letting it drop back against the cushions in defeat, closing my eyes.

I felt an arm slip around my waist and I was pulled into Philip's side. I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder. I smiled slightly when I felt a soft kiss brush across my temple. I opened my eyes to look up at him and he hugged me closer.

"Emma and Jax will both be fine. They'll protect each other like they always do, and if they can't we'll protect them." Then he shrugged. "We'll protect them anyway."

I sighed again. "I know, I just," I trailed off. "What if we can't?"

His lips turned down in a frown before he shook his head. "We will. Emma and Jax, they're strong. In every way. They'll be okay, Andi."

"I just always kinda thought Jax was untouchable. He was too smart to get hurt, making them think he was on their side or something like that. But then seeing him like that, yesterday.." I trailed off again. "It was weird."

Philip rose an eyebrow at me. "I think it's weird you just sort of complimented Jax."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, letting my head drop back down onto his shoulder. "You wanted me to be nice," I huffed. I felt his grin when he planted a kiss on the crown of my head. "What I meant was, if Mr Novoa can do that to his own son, what would he do to Emma?"

My voice shook slightly and Philip pulled me closer, wrapping his other arm around me as well. I curled into him, wrapping my arms around his waist. This had become normal with Philip. I had never been the affectionate type, never really fond of giving or receiving it. But now, I leaned farther into him, feeling whatever fears I had let up slightly.

"I know your scared Andi. We all are. Even Maddie, even Mia, even Jax. I'm scared too. I'm not a zombie anymore; I can't just eat their brains or something." I laughed slightly at that and he smiled down at me. "But you've done this before. I know it's going to be a lot harder this time, but you've got a lot more of us this time. You can do it again, Andi."

Then he poked my cheek. "Where's my tough, badass, first-human-guardian girlfriend, huh?"

I grinned. "Oh she's right here." He grinned back and leaned down to brush his lips against mine. Nothing more, lips barely touching before he pulled away. I stared at him, his ruffled hair and smiling mouth and shining eyes, debating silently.

I decided why not, leaning up to press my lips to his.

He froze for only a second before responding, moving his lips against mine. My eyes closed on their own accord and I moved my hands from where they were stuck between us to loop them around his neck. His hands moved to rest on my waist and I shivered slightly at the feeling.

I parted my lips with his. Feeling his hesitation, I tangled a hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. His grip tightened on my waist as his tongue hesitantly traced my lips, and I nipped his bottom one in return. I felt him grin before he pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

"No PDA on my Em's couch," a voice ordered suddenly. There was a small pause before they added, "Unless it's me and my Em." This was quickly followed by a whine of pain.

I reluctantly pulled away from Philip, who in turn let out a throaty noise of protest and wrapped his arms around my waist completely. I glared at a grinning Jax before smiling at an apologetic looking Emma. I rolled my eyes at Birdman when he smirked and wiggled his eyebrows before turning back to Philip.

His wide grin had turned into a dazed smile, his eyes slightly glazed over as he looked down at me. I smirked slightly, reaching up to ruffle his hair. His smile widened and he pulled me to his side, planting a kiss on my temple. "So, what's the plan Birdman?"

"Ah," he started sheepishly as they made their way around to us, "we should probably wait for the others before discussing plans, right?"

I smiled at him amusedly as he collapsed on the couch next to Philip. "You haven't got a clue what we should do, do you?"

He scoffed, laughing slightly. "Of course, I do. We're going to, uhm," he trailed off, his head dropping in submission as he let out a tired sigh. "Have no plan before they attack and someone gets hurt and then the best dad in the world can laugh at me until I blame myself, again."

"Jax," Emma chided softly, the pain in her voice evident. He looked up at her to quickly give her a reassuring smile and he snatched her hand, pulling her down on his lap. Being Em, she gasped as she fell into him and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

I felt a twinge as I watched him hold her tightly and bury his face in her hair. _Was that worry?_

My lips pursed and I wrapped my hand around Philip's. Emma had finally relaxed into her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him, lightly stroking his hair. I rose from my seat, tugging Philip up with me. "We'll go sort some food for everyone," I stated, causing Em to smile gratefully at me, mouthing a thanks.

I nodded and headed to the kitchen, dragging Philip after me. I released him once I reached the cupboards and started searching for the bowls, chips, and popcorn.

I set the bowls on the counter with unnecessary force and grabbed a packet of popcorn, ripping it open. Strong yet slim arms snaked around my waist from behind and I involuntarily leaned into Philip.

"Are you okay?" He murmured in question, his breath fanning across my hair.

I shook the popcorn into a bowl, revelling in the comfort of his arms. "He never says things like that Philip," I muttered. I could feel his questioning gaze, and if it had been anyone but Philip I would have avoided the conversation. But it was Philip, and he'd understand.

"I've only rarely seen Jax be anything less than cocky. Or flirty. Or swooning over Em." Philip chuckled and I smiled slightly. "I've never seen him like that. Like earlier today when he," I shook my head, letting out a frustrated sigh. "I never thought that I'd see him like this and I never thought it would worry me as much as it does."

Philip tightened his grip but held me silently, resting his chin on my shoulder. "It's okay to care Andi," he said finally, quietly. "Lily's looking for a way to help Jax, and to be honest, I don't think he could get any worse. Emma won't let anything happen to him. Or you." He gave me a squeeze. "And neither will I."

I turned my head to kiss his cheek and he smiled, pecking my lips in return. "Thanks Philip."

* * *

 _Emma POV_

I hugged Jax tightly, lightly stroking his hair. He held me close, his face buried in my neck and his head resting on my shoulder. His breathing was rough, his muscles tense. I rested my head on his, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"We will come up with a plan. No one's going to get hurt," I assured him quietly.

He tightened his hold in reply.

"What can I do Jax? Please let me help." My voice was a pained whisper that made him finally look up at me with his broken expression.

The corners of his mouth suddenly turned up in a small smile before his eyes fell closed and he puckered his lips. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture that was just so Jax, and I leaned in to kiss him softly.

I felt him smile as he reached his hand up to tangle in my hair. I looped my hands around his neck as his lips moved slowly with mine. I sighed into the kiss as he finally relaxed against me, his hold on me strong and protective as always.

I pulled back before he started having too much fun, planting a kiss on his forehead when he whined in protest. "Kiss later, talk now."

He sighed, letting his head drop back onto my shoulder. "I don't know what you want me to say. There's nothing you can do, Em."

I frowned but managed to keep my tone light. "Well, I definitely didn't want you to say that."

He smiled slightly, his lips brushing my neck. "Sorry," he murmured. I opened my mouth to scold him when he gave me a squeeze and pressed his lips to my neck more firmly. "I know, 'don't apologize'. I just wish I didn't worry you, and I," he took a shuddering breath, "I hate that I'm making you sad."

I looked down at him with wide eyes, before rolling them and laughing slightly. "Jax," I started incredulously, "how do you think you could ever possibly make me sad?"

He lifted his head to stare at me confusedly, his brow creased. "What?"

"Silly boy," I cooed. "You could never make me sad. You do make me worry, but you worry about me too. I am sad that you're in pain, but that's not your fault. You're not the one making me sad. You know no one makes me as happy as you do." I ruffled his hair.

He smiled. "You make me happy too. But you're still sad, and I'm still the reason for it, even if unintentionally. I also know what you're gonna say and I agree that it's their fault. But telling me not to feel bad is just like telling you not to worry," he cocked a brow at me.

I sighed, letting my head drop to his shoulder. "Okay, I understand. Just, tell me when you're not okay, alright?"

"Okay," he agreed, kissing the crown of my head. I smiled, snuggling further into him.

I heard a familiar groan and released one myself, feeling Jax's chest vibrate with a chuckle. "Ugh, why must we see this every time we come here?"

"Maybe because we're in my house, he's my boyfriend, and you have eyes?" I mumbled, quiet enough that only Jax heard. He laughed again and I smiled at the familiar sound before nudging him slightly. He hugged me tighter.

"Come on Madds leave them alone," Diego chided. I didn't need to see her to guess she rolled her eyes in response. "Hey man, we heard about yesterday, are you okay?"

Jax tensed, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm fine," he said stiffly. I kissed the crook of his shoulder comfortingly and he leaned into me slightly. He seemed to relax a little, so I repeated the action until he was resting back into the couch, with me still curled on his lap.

"Okay we're here now tell us why," Katie demanded. I lifted my head to see her standing next to Maddie, arms crossed. Sophie stood next to her, then Diego on Maddie's other side.

"Sorry you had to go to such trouble, next time we won't try to save your lives," Andi assured them as she came back over, a fake smile on her lips and a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Mia and Daniel aren't here yet, we're not coming up with a plan until everyone's here," I stated.

"What about me? Aren't I worth waiting for?"

Jax's arms were suddenly holding me tighter than they ever had before as my head whipped around to see the outcome of the first rule my badboy boyfriend encouraged me to break.

E grinned at us, wiggling her fingers in a wave. "Surprise."

* * *

 **Fillers, fillers everywhere. Lol you're welcome.**

 **No seriously I'M SORRY. It's been so long since I updated and then I give _this_. I'm really sorry guys.**

 **I wanted to add more to this chapter but there was just nothing coming to me and I had to give you guys something so I thought I'd leave you all with that little cliffy instead ^.^ I'm sorry there wasn't even much Jemma in this chapter but hopefully what I have in mind for next will make up for it. I hope the Phandi tides you over for now :)**

 **As I said last time, this story is almost finished. But, I want you all to tell me something you want to see before the end. There's still time for whatever you want, so even if you don't think it fits in with the plot, or should really be something that's earlier or any reason at all that makes you feel like you shouldn't suggest it, IGNORE IT. I'll try to find a way to add whatever you guys want in, at least in some way. If I can't do it exactly, I'll make sure to try and include some aspect.**

 **If what you want is more Jemma, for instance, I agree I'm totally Jemma deprived and sometimes I reread my own story just to see them. There will be more and I'm sorry it most likely be the way you want/expect/usually see, etc. I just want to apologize in advance lol.**

 **Please please tell me your ideas. I'm running out of inspiration, and if there's nothing left you guys want to see, I really only have the ending left soon. One more chapter kinda like this, then the ending would be wrote over two, and the epilogue. Make sure you get what you want in there.**

 _ **I can't thank all of you enough for still reading this story, or reading this story in the first place. I love all you guys and it's going to kill me to end this. Your reviews may just be my favorite things in the world. Thank you 3**_

 **TTluv19: THANK YOU XD I love Dia too I was glad to get to write them in the last chapter :') Phandi this time, I hope you like it too. And a review can never be too long I love that so thank you! :D Oh, and there will always, be more Jemma.**

 **mittyrock: Thank you :) We will all always have Jemma! And my holiday was amazing thanks for asking :) Even though this story is ending, not yet, and I'm not going anywhere. I can't go without Jemma for too long :)**

 **angelcreature13: Thank you! Emma definitely would've freaked XD Dia is too adorable omgs. I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Oreo234: Thank you! I love emotion, emotion means feels, and I love feels XD Hope you like this chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20: What the Hell Just Happened?

**Chapter 20: What the Hell Just Happened?**

 _Emma POV_

I stared at her. That was really all I could do with Jax's arms tight around me, pulling me in to him as if it would hide me from all of them.

E pouted. "What? No hello? Oh well." She casually walked over to the couch before moving to sit down next to us. I gaped at her as Jax's arms tightened further, both of us frozen as we watched her. Just as she sat down, Andi lunged—

And fell right into the cushions.

She let out a frustrated noise, pushing herself up before flipping around, grasping her wrist as she sat next to us. Philip quickly sat down next to her, gently taking her wrist out of her grasp and holding it carefully.

E laughed from her new spot across the table, right next to Diego, who jumped at this realization. "I thought it would be you who'd fall for it. Always the feisty one." She laughed again.

Andi growled and almost shot up from the couch, but Philip's arm shot out to latch around her waist first, pulling her back down.

E smiled madly before starting to make her way back around the table. "All so quick to judge, can't we just have a nice friendly talk?"

"What do you want?" I demanded, finally finding my voice.

She ignored me. She let out a fake gasp. "Did Danny finally get the kanay? So sweet. Too bad it won't last."

Jax cocked a brow at her. "Jealous over the human? I have to say, it doesn't surprise me."

E looked to him, her lips curling up in a smile. She cocked her head, staring at him with a glint in her eyes. "Considering it won't last when he doesn't remember who she is, I think I know which one of us will really end up jealous here."

Jax's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes narrowed. I sat stiffly in my spot on his lap. "What are you talking about?" Jax demanded.

She let out a laugh, walking towards us again. "You didn't really think one little witch could undo a spell done by three just like that, did you?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I do actually, because that's what happened."

"You'll see soon." E gave him a pitying look. "The only thing I regret about this is you have to get hurt. But don't worry," she stalked towards us and around the sofa, leaning down so her head was next to Jax, "once you come to your senses, I'll kiss it all better." And with that, she kissed his cheek.

He grit his teeth and I watched as he cast a spell, and she straightened and stiffened, frozen in place. "Tell me," he started lowly, "what in your psychotic head makes you think I'd ever want you to do that."

I looked at her as she forced a smirk, and I realised he'd scared her. She may have pretended otherwise, but she knew she wasn't safe her on her own—even if she wasn't really here.

"The spell wasn't reversed. Your memories were brought back, but the spell is still there, and it still knows what it has to do."

Jax stiffened, demanding, "What does that mean?"

She sighed. "Your memories will start to disappear. It'll just start creeping backwards, until you forget what's happening, until you forget the past year, and until you forget she chose you. It'll be the same for the human. It could be snippets that go, or whatever. But eventually, you'll forget who you think you are now. You'll forget this good thing and go back to being the Jax you really are."

Jax looked about ready to snap when the door opened and Mia and Daniel came in. "Sorry we're late we—" Mia cut off as she took in the scene before her and my gaze snapped back to E just as she grinned.

"See you soon Jaxy," and with a wave of her hand, she was gone.

Andi snatched for thin air as Jax let out a frustrated groan, his head falling back against the cushion. I let my head drop on his shoulder and slipped my arms around his torso, squeezing him in a hug. He tightened his right arm around my waist and lifted his left hand to rest on my shoulder before pressing a kiss to my hair.

Mia and Daniel looked between us all before she asked, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

 _Jax POV_

My breath was shaking along with the rest of me when I woke. I sucked in deep breaths of air quietly as I turned onto my side and curled around my Em. I cuddled her closer and she nuzzled her head into my chest, her breath rhythmic and peaceful in her sleep.

I let my head drop until I could bury my face in her hair, trying to steady my shuddering breaths. I closed my eyes while I attempted to calm down, evening out my breathing by matching it with hers. After a moment I dropped my head back against the pillow, sighing another breath before opening my eyes again.

I tightened my left arm around Em's back before slowly lifting my right from her waist, tentatively reaching to touch my right side. I winced in pain the second my fingers made contact with the skin—or rather, the slit in it.

My hand came away slick with something sticky and warm and I cursed under my breath. I shot up in the bed and swung my legs over the side, regretting it immediately at the burst of pain. I cried out before I could stop myself then clamped my mouth shut, letting out a quiet whimper before clenching my jaw. I winced again and closed my eyes briefly when I heard my name.

"Jax?" Emma asked quietly, her voice soft with sleep.

I licked my lips. I opened my mouth to tell her I was fine only for another cry of pain to escape. I fell forward onto one knee, bracing a hand on the ground as the other still clutched at my side.

Emma's voice seemed louder and definitely more alarmed when she said my name again. "Jax?" I heard light rustling before she appeared at my left side and I felt her hand on my back, light and comforting, as her other hand wrapped around my bicep.

"Jax," she whispered urgently. "What's wrong?"

I leaned into her, whimpering pathetically as I lifted my hand from my side. The pain was shooting through my veins, licking under my skin like fiery tongues. I couldn't fully remember everything, but the pain was burned in my mind, and it seemed to be repeating itself in my side, as if a knife was slowly dragging through the skin and flesh over and over. I only then noticed the coppery smell, and I cowered farther into Em as I looked at my blood coated hand.

Emma's jaw dropped and she gasped in horror, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. She quickly pulled me back until I was leaning against the bed and I crumpled against it, grabbing my side again and letting myself sit with my legs sprawled in front of me. She moved to kneel between them before gently reaching to peel my hand away.

I let it drop to my lap and immediately saw her flinch as her eyes found the wound. "Jax," I winced as her voice broke with just that syllable and I knew she was trying not to panic, "what happened?"

I opened my mouth again only to let out a quiet gasp, and I clenched my eyes shut while moving my hand to her waist. She ran her hand through my hair soothingly until I caught my breath enough to speak through gritted teeth. "Dream," I forced out quickly.

She bit her lip as she nodded, her big brown eyes starting to glisten. I shook my head, tugging on her waist to bring her closer. "Don't," I grit out, "don't cry, Em, please don't cry." I pleaded with her, my head falling back against the bed when I lost the strength to hold it up.

She just smiled sadly at me and traced her hand lightly across my jaw before leaning forward to brush a soft kiss against my temple.

"What spell can I use?" She whispered, dropping her gaze and her hand to my side.

I breathed out deeply. "You can't."

Her head snapped up so she could look at me again and she blinked, shaking her head. "There has to be something, there's no way there isn't a single spell I can use to fix this," she insisted, her expression helpless.

My face pinched and I shook my head, trying to make her understand. "I just don't think, any of them would work."

Her expression broke further and she shook her head again. "I have to try," she pleaded.

I stared at her, my breathing starting to catch with each inhale and nodded slowly. But before she could start I caught her hand, pulling it to my chest. "Don't overdo it."

She nodded, moving forward to kiss my cheek. She pulled away and took a breath before she started a spell. Her magic hit my side and I clutched at it, curling in on myself and letting out another cry.

Emma flinched and she bit her lip. "Sorry, I'm sorry!" I shook my head before dropping it to her shoulder, burying my face in her neck. Her hand automatically made its way to my hair, stroking through the strands, and I smiled slightly.

"It's okay," I murmured, brushing a light kiss across her shoulder. "Try again."

She started to shake her head and I kissed her shoulder again, more firmly. She faltered in her disagreement, resting her cheek on top of my head. I pressed another kiss to her shoulder and she sighed, relenting in a whisper. "Okay."

I sat back with a tight smile, finding both her hands and giving them a reassuring squeeze. She squeezed back before letting go and I leaned back against the bed, squaring my shoulders.

Her magic hit again and I spasmed, my cry of pain coming out louder and broken. I curled forward towards her until she wrapped her arms around me as more pained sounds broke out.

She moved until she was sitting sideways next to me and swung both of her legs over one of mine, so I could lean against her. I did so happily, leaning my head on her shoulder as I shook in her arms. She held me tightly, murmuring apologies over and over.

I shook my head, my hair brushing over her neck with the movement. "Not your fault." My voice came out shaky and quiet, tight with pain, and the words were nothing more than a pathetic whisper. I searched for her hand with mine and clasped it, lacing our fingers together tightly.

I let my eyes fall shut and forced my breathing to even out before speaking again. "It's like the spell that was on the ball. Another spell had to activate it. When you tried to heal it with magic, it just fed on it. It's not your fault."

Em's voice came out strained as she pressed her cheek to the top of my head. "Why did you let me do it if you knew that?"

I winced. "I wasn't sure?" I tried pathetically. She groaned quietly, hugging me tighter. "I know you can do it," I went on quietly. "His spells are strong, but you're stronger. You could do anything Em. You can do this." I kissed her neck gently.

She trailed a hand through my hair before I felt her nod. She leaned sideways, gently pulling me with her until I was rested back in my spot against the bed. She kissed me softly then sat back.

She slipped her hand around mine and held on tight before pressing her other hand against my side. She paused, looking to me hesitantly. I nodded, squeezing her hand.

She closed her eyes before raising her hand slowly, and the magic hit my side again. Pain laced through me and I let out another cry before it slowly faded and the burning in my side stopped.

I dropped my head onto Em's shoulder, letting out ragged breaths. Emma rubbed the back of my neck soothingly as her other hand pressed to my side.

I forced myself to lean back and look down to see smooth skin. I prodded at my side hesitantly, letting out a shaky breath when I didn't feel any pain.

I looked back up at Emma, staring at her as she looked back at me. She smiled softly, reaching out to brush back stray strands of my hair.

I slid my arms around her waist and pulled her to me, holding her tight as I buried my face in her neck. She wound her arms around my shoulders and tangled her hand in my hair. "Thank you," I murmured.

She hugged me tighter and pressed a kiss to the crown of my head. Before she could pull away again I lifted my head, reaching up to cradle her jaw before pulling her down until her lips met mine.

My lips molded to hers as I probed her to part them, finding comfort in the feel of her mouth against mine. She leaned into me, curling her fingers around my shoulders as I wound mine through her hair.

I coaxed her legs around my waist, wrapping my hands under her thighs and standing. She gripped my shoulders tighter and let out a surprised noise that was quickly lost against my lips.

I moved away to gently set her back on the bed before quickly moving back on top of her and reconnecting our lips. She wound her arms back around my neck as I hovered above her, my weight resting on my forearms pressed against the bed on either side of her head.

She tugged me down until the length of my body pressed against hers. I skimmed my hand down her side and she arched her back, pushing up against me as she parted her lips. I grinned into her mouth and moved my hand back up to her neck.

I felt my muscles start to tremble from having to hold myself up and felt a pang of anger at myself. I should be able to stay like this for hours, not minutes. But my muscles trembled and my chest ached and my side had reclaimed a dull ache.

I tensed my muscles, pressing my lips to Emma's with more pressure. She ran her hands down my back soothingly before turning suddenly, pulling me with her until we were lying on our sides. She pulled back a moment later, pressing another kiss to my cheek and brushing back a lock of my hair.

She smiled softly and I finally cracked. I buried my face in her neck with a sob, tightening my hold on her waist. She wrapped her arms around me in return, stroking my hair as I cried quietly.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay, I've got you," she whispered.

"Emma," I choked out.

She squeezed me in a hug. "I'm here."

I shook my head, letting out a shuddering breath. "Emma. Why can't I remember going to bed?"

* * *

 **I'M. SO. SORRY.**


End file.
